Down On Main Street
by Carolinacullen2012
Summary: Edward is a playboy and the most popular boy at Forks High School. He lies to girls to get them where he wants them. When he doesn't expect to find the 'one girl' that will stop his playboy ways. But, what he doesn't know is she has secrets of her own.
1. Money

**_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement was intended._**

**_My betas … ole how I owe them everything. They are my friends … my advisors … essentially my family here in the fandom. Both have made my life just a little bit more. So, thanks to dannibags and piesmom for correcting my grammar, finding my errors and making me laugh. Love ya girls! _**

**_I couldn't leave everyone without this story for long. I've done a little cleaning up in the beginning, but I don't have the time to do anymore with everything going on in my life. IF you see the story, MAIN STREET by A.M. Hudspeth, that's me. I'm hoping that no one will even see the similarities because I've reworked so much of it!_**

* * *

Chapter 1 Money

Money was the root of all evil, or so they say. It's also the primary reason for standing in front of the gentleman's club on Fourth Avenue after my classes finished for the day.

Finally, I would be living my life the way I wanted. It was my freshman year of college, and I had moved four hours away from my parents to find my way in the world. My parents were great and supported every decision, I ever made, but I highly doubted either would be happy with my current decision.

My first semester tuition had been paid by my parents. That was all they could do for me. The remaining balance was left up to me. This proved to be a little trickier because I couldn't get financial assistance. Their combined income prevent me from getting anything more. Yet, they couldn't afford to pay for all of my education. It seemed that my mother enjoyed her credit cards and shopping more than one should. She had run her debit up so high that with the income she was making she still wasn't coming over her debit. was going to school to teach like my mother, or that was the intent. Charlie was brilliant. He did not linger and let me make my own choices, but sometimes you just had to go out on your own. That was how I found myself in my current situation. I had to find a job to manage the school. Charlie did not have money to pay for my college. A little hard work would never hurt anybody, but finding a job had been quite difficult. It would seem that all the other new college students here had taken all the jobs, so I was forced to look at different options. That was how I found myself to be standing in front of a gentle man's club.

They had a now hiring sign in the window, and I was hoping that they were just hired for the wait staff or a bartender. I thought this would be the best positions for me. I did not want to have to worry about telling the Chief that his daughter is a stripper. He would not be happy hearing that I take my clothes off for money. What daddy would like to hear his daughter is a stripper?

I open the door and walk in looking for the first person that would be able to guide me to the owner or at least the person doing the hiring. I walked up to the bar to wait.

"Hi, Welcome to La Cantante my name is Alice. Would you like something to drink?" The bartender had finally noticed I had been sitting here.

"Um, nothing actually my name is Bella Swan. I saw the sign out front and was wondering if I could put in an application or talk to the person who does the hiring." I tried to look the bartender right in the eye, making sure to exude confidence.

"You would need to speak with Aro; he is in his office. Follow me, I'll show you the way. If you need anything else just let me know." We stopped at an office door in the back of the club. Alice stepped into the doorway to introduce us.

"Excuse me, Aro? I would like to introduce Bella Swan; she is here about the sign that we have in the window." Aro stood up from his desk and walked around with us.

"Well, you may leave her here with me Alice. So, Ms. Swan what brings you into a business such as those inquiring about a position? You are not the usual kind of girl that comes to these places, whether it is for pleasure or for employment." He motioned me to move further into the office. I stood there somewhat confused; because I did not know how to formally, address him. He had not exactly given me a name.

"I was terribly rude, please, excuse me. My name is Aro Volturi," he stated, while extending his hand for me to shake or at least I thought. He proceeded to pull my hand to his lips to plant a kiss on it. "It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Swan."

"Mr. Volturi it is a pleasure to meet you, too." I tried to flirt a little knowing that this might pay off in the end."The reason for me inquiring about this job is easy. I am a freshman at UW. All the other jobs in the area seem to have been taken by another freshman of the student body. You had a sign, and I am in need of employment while I attend college."

"I see. What kind of job would you be interested in?" He was circling me because he had not asked me to sit down yet. He was also giving me the creeps, looking me up and down. I couldn't help but blush from the looks he was giving me. I wondered what was going on in his head. He was intimidating me, which caused me to stare at the floor. Was he sizing me up?

"I was hoping that maybe you had something waitress wise or perhaps a bartending position," I stated these as my preferred choices. However, I should have known that becoming a dancer would be higher paying. You see I did not see myself as pretty; in fact, I am homely, oddly normal, nothing to see here. I have brown hair, brown eyes, and a slim body. Some might even argue that I am too thin considering that double zeros are hard to find, and some zeros did not fit as well. I did well to weight a hundred pounds wringing wet. Aro interrupted my mental analyzing.

"I hope you would consider a different position here. We are in need of dancers, and with the right training, I think you would be perfect. You see Ms. Swan you are what we call the "Girl Next Door." The one that every man would love to have but never has the guts. You are the best friend that everyone wants, but they are still too chicken to ask." I just stared at him thinking that maybe he had lost his ever loving mind, but he continued. "There are other types of women around Ms. Swan I know you have seen the types before the tomboy, the Barbie dolls, the plus sized, and so forth. I like to have a collection here, and you would be an excellent choice. I have one of every type of women with the exception of you." I was totally, stunned into silence. "So, would you be interested in dancing for me here?"

I stood there weighing my options: I didn't have to tell Charlie, in fact, I didn't have to see him much; I did need the money; as long as the dancing stayed clean, then nothing should interfere with my long-term goals; and just maybe the training that he was talking about will bring some confidence for my overall shyness.

"I have few questions Mr. Volturi…," waiting for his permission to proceed.

"Yes."

"Tell me about the training that I would have to do?"

"I want you to start with pole dancing lessons, yoga classes, and strength training. In addition to the classes, I also want you on a diet so to speak. I want to add a little weight to you, and doing the classes will help add weight in the right areas." I would not mind the classes, and even putting on a few pounds. I have tried forever to gain a little weight and have been unsuccessful.

"How much would I make?"

"For the first three months you will be training with a personal trainer. They will report to me, you will make ten dollars an hour during this part of your training. The second month you are here at the club, along with your exercise regimen. During this time, you will also learn how to tend bar and serve, just if you are ever needed in those areas. You will make three dollars an hour plus tips, I will say that the better you are the more money you earn. Learn how to flirt too. The third month you will assist the housemother here with the other girls. The housemother fixes costumes, applies makeup, and usually does whatever is needed. You will help with whatever she assigns you to do. She will also be the one to see when you are ready for the stage, and she will make the final call. During this time, you will be making at least twenty dollars an hour." So far, the training and wages did not seem that awful.

"Mr. Volturi, I only have a few more concerns that I would like to discuss. The first being, my education, I do want to finish school. Will this be a problem? The other concern I have is will this hurt my future career in any way, or form?"

"Ms. Swan as long as you keep the housemother in the know she is the one who makes the schedules for the dancers. Alice is the head bartender while doing your training, and she would be the one that deals with the servers and the bartenders. Let me also tell you that you are not the only young woman attending college here. We will try to accommodate your classes. In regards, to your career choice, well, we will figure that out in due time. You might change your mind next month or next year. By the time you graduate, you may no longer work here or you might have changed your career; then you wouldn't have to worry about this venue on your application or resume." He just wrapped everything up in a nice, neat bow. It made my decision a bit easier.

"Yes, Mr. Volturi, I will take the position here," I said, smiling; at least I would have a job. I could tell my father that I was a bartender or a server. I mean what was the difference between working at Hooters and working here. They all show skin to a degree.

"Very good Ms. Swan the first thing I would like to say is, Welcome. The rules here are simple; in fact, there is only one rule. Do not sleep with the clients. Lead them on, flirt with them, and make them think that they are the most important person here, but never sleep with them. Are we understood?"

"Yes," I responded. The one rule of the club was not a problem. I was not planning to lose my virginity anytime soon anyways.


	2. White Liar

**_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement was intended._**

**_My betas … ole how I owe them everything. They are my friends … my advisors … essentially my family here in the fandom. Both have made my life just a little bit more. So, thanks to dannibags and piesmom for correcting my grammar, finding my errors and making me laugh. Love ya girls!_**

Chapter 2 White Liar -BPOV

In college, you prepare for the future, and once you graduate, it is time to being your adult life. Well, I graduated a month ago and still have not been able to get a job in my profession. Do not get me wrong, I understand that the schools are on vacation right now, but still nothing. Everything I interview for they always wants someone with more experience. I wish there was someone willing to take a chance with me, but nothing..

Thank God, for La Cantante, without still having this job, I would be broke living with my father. My father is terrific. But, I love my freedom. Working at the club has enabled me to afford my college education without having to receive student loans. I still have some put away, but I try not to use it; that is for my retirement. Great I now save for my old age. Do not get me wrong if I want for something I get it. In fact, not long ago I had to replace the truck that Charlie gave me. How I hated to see that thing go, but I got a sweet little red BMW convertible. When Charlie asked how I was able to afford such a vehicle. I said that I had been promoted to head bartender, so I was making more. Charlie was also under the impression that I took out student loans to pay for college. Over the past four years, I have had to tell little white lies in order to get Charlie off my back about money. He also thinks that I am making car payments; no I paid for the car out right.

While working at the club I was able to afford college, but I also gained self-confidence, body, soul, a social life, and stability. The training that Aro provided was truly valued, I went from weighing barely a hundred pounds to filling out to about a hundred and twenty. I no longer have to search everywhere for the double zeros. I am now able to find more clothes in my size, and my hips filled out wider, my breast went up a cup size, and most of all my legs no longer looked like toothpicks. They had shape and size which thrilled me, I guess swinging from a pole three nights a week was working to my advantage. My confidence grew from the number of clients constantly telling me how beautiful I was, and my clumsiness vanished. Trust me standing in stilettos while trying to dance and swing around a pole takes a lot of stability.

I was able to befriend two of the sweetest girls. Alice the bartender that I met the first time I walked in, and then Rosalie. Rosalie is a dancer like me, she might look like the Barbie doll type; she can be a colossal bitch at times and she takes no shit from anyone. Rose and Alice both were college student whom graduated the same time as me. Alice is a trust fund baby, she works at the bar because her Uncle Aro owns the property. Rose even thou she is a little older than both Alice and myself, feels like something is missing. She left New York years ago to get away from her ex-boyfriend Royce King.

Now, that school was over Rose, and I was going to stay with Alice's parents this weekend in Port Angeles. Alice desperately wanted us to meet her brothers; neither which Rose nor I had ever been able to meet. Those boys where always busy doing something. During this visit, I was going to make the hour drive down to Forks to see Charlie for Father's Day. I looked forward to a relaxing weekend around the pool.

On Friday we left for Port Angeles, it was going to take us three hours to get there. So we spent time talking about our families.

"I'm so excited that my brother is moving to Seattle. He will be here sometime during the summer." Rosalie stated. Her brother had just graduated from the University of Texas. Their parents had died about two years ago in a car accident; he missed being near his sister.

"Rose, what is your brother name?" Alice inquired.

"Garrett" I had met him a time or two during the four years that I have known Rose. He was decent- looking enough with long blonde hair and blue eyes. Rose and Garrett could almost pass as twins, but there was two years difference in their ages.

"Is he still dating that girl?" Alice just has to have the latest news on everyone. Plus, she is currently without a boyfriend; she probably thought about potentially dating him.

"Yeah, he is still with Charlotte. She is actually moving here with him. She just graduated also. So, I love her, and they seem to be long term." Rose shrugs

"Oh, you guys are going to love my brothers; they are the best. Emmett he just transferred from University of Florida to the University of Washington" he lost his scholarship to Florida because of a knee injury; he was moving back this summer. "Edward is the youngest he is entering his senior year of high school." I had seen pictures of Emmett and Edward as children. I had not actually paid that much attention to them. Emmett never seemed like my type and Edward was not old enough for me to be interested. Plus Alice talks so much sometimes that I just about tune out what she is saying. I could tell you the necessary information about both boys. They played sports Emmett football, wrestling and track; Edward was basketball, baseball, and cross country. This is the reason that I had never seen the boys they were either at a friend's houses, out with girlfriends, playing sports, or at a camp for one of the sports they were interested in.

"We're having a party tonight at the house. Mom and Dad have a conference in Vegas. They will be back tomorrow." Alice stated. Great another party, where I have to run and hide somewhere. I wasn't interested in talking to "boys" that where only interested in getting in my pants, which is what always happened. One time some guys slipped something in my drink; I don't trust people bringing me drinks. He gave the cup to a girl a few seats down from mine. She passed out and had to be rushed to the hospital. She has GhB in her system. So, from now on I find somewhere to hide from the festivities.

We pull up to Alice's parent house and located our rooms. Alice comes to my room about an hour later for the traditional dress up Bella. I had worked at a strip club for the past three years, but Alice wouldn't let up from dressing me.

"There has been a change of plans for tonight" she smiled at me in the mirror. "We are going down to La Push for a party at the beach." Now, we're talking. I had a lot of friends in La Push. Especially, since Charlie only lived about ten minutes from there. He was best friends with the Clearwater's and the Black's. I wouldn't have to hide from this party. Alice said that Emmett and Edward would join us there.


	3. Summer Time

**_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement was intended._**

**_My betas … ole how I owe them everything. They are my friends … my advisors … essentially my family here in the fandom. Both have made my life just a little bit more. So, thanks to dannibags and piesmom for correcting my grammar, finding my errors and making me laugh. Love ya girls!_**

_**Chapter 3 "Summer Time" BPOV**_

By the time we made it to La Push it was twilight. The ocean was beautiful and the bon fires where already started. I noticed a few people from high school and some kids from the reservation. We made our way down to the beach to get a drink. I made my rounds introducing the girls to the people that I knew at the party. There was Mike Newton; didn't look like he was doing anymore than running his parent store. Then, Jessica Stanley; still glued to his side shooting daggers in my direction. Like I would want Mike? I guess something about me had changed since high school. I'm not that shy, sniveling, toothpick that she and Lauren loved to make fun of. I spotted Jake and the pack down the beach at a picnic table and decided to separate from the girls to talk to Jacob.

"Hey, Jake."

"Bella, is that you…Charlie said that you wouldn't be here until Sunday?" Jake picked me up and hugged me tight. Boy he sure had grown, the last time I saw him he was just a kid. Now, he was tall, muscular, and manly looking. He looked good, but nothing that interested me other than friendship.

"Yeah, well you know I'm staying with the Cullen's in Port Angeles. We heard about the party so, here we are." I shrugged.

Jake and I got comfortable on a picnic table to talk about things that had happened since the last time we saw each other. It would appear that Leah and Sam had split sometime ago, and he was now dating her cousin. How rude? Seth was doing well being his ever loving self. Quil was dating some girl named Claire from a neighboring tribe. Paul was still a jerk and was planning on marring Rebecca, Jake's sister. How nice, poor her. Paul and I had a run in a few years back; he was being a total jerk to Jacob making him do things that he didn't want. We had words and he smacked me across the face; to say the least Charlie was none too happy with that.

Jake made sure that my cup was never empty, which didn't bother me. I trusted him to not put anything in my drink. Jake was getting a little touchy feely with me, which was something that the old Jake never did. I guess he felt it necessary to lay his claim to me. _Typical_, I thought to myself; men always wanting to stake their claim even if there is no chance in hell for them; trying to ward off any other male attention in the area. I excused myself from the situation to see Alice strolling over with a tall good looking fellow.

"Bella, I would like for you to meet my brother Emmett."

"Hi…" I smiled "…nice to finally meet you." I extended my hand to shake his. He reached in like he was going to shake my hand and pulled me to his chest for the biggest hug I had ever had. "Can't breathe," I stammer out. He released me quickly with "Sorry..." I laughed "…It's okay."

Emmett and I chatted for a few minutes about how life was in Florida. I wonder if he might know my mother or Phil being that they live in Jacksonville. Thankfully, he declined knowing either one of them; didn't want my hair brain mother potentially ruining a budding friendship. While standing there talking it dawned on me that, I might be just a little drunk. I laughed at the thought of how someone was a little drunk, you were or you were not. I overheard the vague conversation that Alice was having with Emmett… something about Edward riding with him and being at La Push, but nothing to interesting. Plus, I was spinning like a top, I steady myself, gather my thoughts and decided to take a walk.

I wondered off from the crowd down the beach; along the way I slipped my shoes off to let the water run between my toes. The wind was blowing through my hair, the sea breeze felt good across my skin. I stumbled and fell right at someone's feet. I apologized, dusting the sand from my hands, and looked up to find the most gorgeous man I had even seen. His eyes were sparkling in the moonlight; his brownish hair was a tussled mess on his head. In fact, his hair looked like some girl has run their hand through it all night. My heart raced and we hadn't even said that much too either other yet. He reached out to touch my hand and the electrical current running through my body was enough to soak my panties. Wow, that had never happened and I worked in a strip club where men were constantly touching some part of my body.

"Hi," his stated, as his velvety voice lured me in. Everything about this boy was driving me crazy. I leaned in and did the craziest thing ever. I sniffed him…and wow he smelled so good like something I could eat or lick from head to toe. He chuckled bring me out of my mussing and made me blush from embarrassment. This was about as bad as the girl in Dirty Dancing telling that guy that she carried a watermelon. How stupid? I lowered my head not wanting him to see the embarrassment in my eyes; he wasn't having none of that, and used his fingers to raise my chin so he can look me straight in the eyes. The look he gave me made his eyes turn black, darker than they were a few minutes ago.

"Are you okay?" I nodded my head not being able to control anything about my thoughts. Hey, if I already smelled him what would stop me from telling him that I desperately want him to fuck me? Okay, pep talk… if I fuck him now, I was just getting the virginity thing out of the way. Maybe it was time for me to start a new adventure in life. That was the only thing holding me back from dating. I was attracted to him; it couldn't really be that bad.

"I want you," he said, while running his hands along my cheek. I sighed I wanted him too. The tension running between us was so thick it felt like, if something didn't happen soon we will both burst. I leaned into capture his lips with mine just chaste kisses at first. He ran his tongue along my lips looking to gain entrance to my mouth. I opened my mouth to accept his tongue and the feeling just about melted me.

I pulled back from the kiss, and stood up; dusting the sand away from my cloths. I reached out for his hand; if anything was going to happen between us we needed to be out of the way. If someone were to decide to walk down the beach they would walk right into us. He grabbed my hand and stood in front of me.

"Is there anywhere we could go? I was afraid that someone will come up on us here and I want you."

"Yeah, I know a place, but we will have to drive if that is all right with you." he smiles crookedly at me. Wow, I even think his smile will melt my underwear off.

"That's fine where are you parked? I have to let my friends know that I am leaving…" he stopped me midway through my questions, and placed her fingers over my lips silencing me.

"Text your friends, let them know you are leaving. I'm parked over there." He pointed to the silver Volvo a short distance away from the party. For a fleeting moment, I had some doubts about leaving the party with a total stranger. My father would have my head if he ever found out about this. I needed to stop for a minute to gather a better idea of who I was with. He started pulling me toward the Volvo. I figured that I could get the basic information from him while on the ride to where ever it was we are going.

When we got to his car, he opened the passenger side for me; I climb in and fastening my seatbelt. What a gentleman, at least his mother would be proud. He rounds the front of the car and climbed in starting the car, and pulled out. Along the drive I decided to gather the information that was needed to be passed along in order to tell my friends in the event of a kidnapping.

"What is your name?"

"Anthony Masen, what is your name?"

"Bella Swan."

"Are you related to Chief Swan?"

"Yes, I am his daughter. Why? Do you know him?" I wondered how Anthony knew my father. I hoped it was a causal thing and nothing where he had been in trouble. Like that would matter at this point in the evening.

"I have heard about him. I have never been in trouble so don't worry about that. He is the law around these parts anyways." He snickered; yeah he had a point there. Who didn't know Charlie even if they didn't get in trouble?

"So, I take it you live around here?"

"Something like that I live an hour away in Port Angeles. Sometimes, I find myself down here with friends, at the beach, or other places," he said shrugging his shoulders like it was no big deal.

I stayed quiet for the rest of the ride. I decided to send Alice a text letting her know that I am with Anthony Masen and that he would drop me off at Charlie's. I decided to just stay with him. I'll have dad drive me to Port Angeles on Sunday.

The car slowed down and turned on a dirt road when we reached the end Anthony turned off the car.

"We have a little bit of a hike…are you up for that?" he said looking at me. I did not want my first time being in the backseat of his Volvo. So, a hike it was.

"How much is a little bit and you do realize its dark, how will we see?" I did not want to get lost in the woods. I thought that my questions were logical.

"I have a flashlight; blankets and we should be all right it's about half a mile in." Well, at least he was prepared. So, I guessed that will be fine. "Okay."

He hoped out of the car and stopped by the trunk on his way around. It took him a few minutes to gather all the things together. I sat in the front seat waiting and looking myself over in the mirror. Tonight was the night that I finally got rid of the one thing holding me back from men.

Anthony shut the trunk and opened my door; he reached out his hand to help me get out of the car.

"Is there anything that I can carry?"

"No, I have everything. I want you to hold my hand so you do not get lost in the woods trying to follow me." That was simple enough I didn't want to explain to my father if and when he found me why I was lost in the woods.

After a few minutes, we came upon a clearing. I couldn't really see what it looked like because of the darkness; Anthony placed the blanket on the ground and motioned for me to sit down. I lowered myself to the blanket, but didn't sit. I stayed on my knees looking up at Anthony towering above me. God, he was beautiful. I placed my hands on the button of his jeans and started to unfasten them. I noticed that his dick was getting hard, as it was starting to bugle at the seams of the jeans. I slowly dragged the zipper down and shoved his jeans down his long legs. I was no stranger to blow jobs, in fact, during my time in college I had often preferred to give them instead of losing my virginity to a moron. So, I planned on using my skills. I saw the tent Anthony was sporting in his boxer briefs and let me tell you he was not the average male; just saying. My thumbs hook into the waistband of the boxers and slowly lower them down; letting his cock spring free. It kind of bounce against his stomach, and he hissed at the coolness of the temperature change. I "shh" him and got to work making him moan.

I leaned down kissing the tip, and slipping my tongue in the slit at the end. Using one of my hands to hold the base because it was huge, I licked the underside of his cock, tracing the vein that ran along his length.

"Oh My God," he whimpered. Bet he never had it that good. Once I reached the top, I sucked just the head in, not going any further knowing that was a sensitive spot for most men. As I was sucking, I rotated sticking my tongue in the slit. I had yet to stick the whole thing in my mouth, but he was panting like a dog in heat. I sucked him all the way in my mouth letting him hit the back of my throat. I moaned when it came in contact with my throat. I tighten the grip of my hand at the base of his cock. I let the spit from my mouth run down his cock and used it to twist and turn with my up stokes. He was groaning and starting to buck his hips in and out along with me. I swirled around the head when I got to the tip of his dick.

"Christ… that feels so good," he whimpers. I took my other hand and wrapped it around his ass causing him to go even further into my mouth. I moved my hand that was wrapped around his base to his balls. Gently placed my finger on the small spot between his balls and anus, and rubbed slowly. Moaning and groaning myself from the wetness that was now dripping down my own legs; he fucked my mouth as fast as he could. I felt the muscles in his legs start tightening. So, I sucked him harder and hummed around him. "Fuck," he hollered, grabbing my hair and pulled it to the side looking down at me. I looked up at him and scraped my teeth along the length.

"I'm going to come," he stated, at least he gave me a warning. I pulled him deeper humming around him as he came in my mouth. Shooting long spurts of cum down my throat. I finished by licking the juices off him and pulled back licking the remains off my lips. Anthony fell to his knees in front of me, pulled me in for a deep kiss.

Anthony pushed my body down onto the blankets and started undoing the button on my jeans. He pulled my jeans and underwear off my body, and threw them to the side of the blanket. While kneeling between my legs he rubbed his hand up and down my legs and thighs. When his hands came back up my thighs, he headed straight to my core and touched me there. He repeated this action one more time before moving himself to the side of me.

"I think you are still over dressed for what I want to do to you." He smirked at me. Running his hands to the hem of my shirt and pulling it over my head. As I leaned up to get the shirt over my head, he reached back and unfastened my bra dragging the straps down my arms. Kissing my neck, collar bone, and moving down to my breast. He placed his hot wet mouth on my nipple nipping, swirling his tongue, and sucking on it causing it to harden from his touch. Once he was satisfied with his work, he moved to the other and did the same thing.

"God, it feels so good," I moaned. I wanted more. He slowly slid his hands down to into my curls, but barely over the edge to my core. I bucked my hips hoping that maybe it might accidentally get the friction I was looking for. He pulled back to play with my belly button. He switched breast again, but this time slid his fingers all the way down to my center. He placed his thumb on my clit and started circling the swollen nub. Running his other fingers down and dipping them in my center. I cried out in pleasure God that felt so good.

"Please…" I begged "…I want more." "More Please" he slips another finger in me pulling it in and out. I was going mad with want; it felt like the coil inside of me was winding tighter and tighter. Anthony moved himself back down between my legs still working me over with his hand. Just when I thought the coil was about to snap he slipped his fingers out of me and placed them in his mouth. He was moaning out in pleasure as he sucked and licked every drop of juice off his fingers. It was the sexiest thing I had ever seen watching him suck my juices off his hand.

"You taste good on my fingers; let me see what you taste like from the source." Oh my god. He lowered his head down between my legs and started swirling his tongue on my clit. I shot my hand straight to his head pulling him closer to me. "Mmm, you taste even better here." He ran his tongue down my folds and started pushing and pulling his tongue in and out of my center. I couldn't take it anymore and exploded around his tongue.

"God, Bella you made me so hard. I want you now." He rocked back on his knees, reaching in his pocket, and pulled out a condom. I watched as he rolled it down his awaiting cock. He rested his entire weight on my body. He lifted one of my legs up around his waist. Then thrust into me; I cried out and a tear slid down my face. Anthony kept his relentless pace and at some point it stopped hurting as bad. What did I really expect that it was going to be beautiful magic moment?

"Bella, you are so tight. God, you feel so good," he chanted this over and over while driving in me again and again. The coil wasn't tightening this time in fact I was rather uncomfortable. All I could hope for was that it would be over soon. I had heard others talking about that it wasn't always pleasurable for the girl, but some aspects of this was unbearable.

"Bella," he yelled as he finally stilled inside of me. Laying there for a minute trying to catch his breath; he slowly pulled out. He lay besides me pulling his boxer and pants back into position on his body. He got up and found my pants and top handing them to me.

"Where are my underwear?" I couldn't put my pants back on without them.

"I can't find them I don't know where they are!" He stated. Great he probably had them and won't give them back.

I pulled my pants on, settling my top over my body, and helped him pick up the blanket. We walk back to the car in silence. I had nothing to say at the moment, I knew this wasn't going to be a long term relationship it was what it was…a one night stand. When we got to the car, I made my way to the passenger side and let myself in. I did not want to wait for him to open the door for me.

Once he was in the car, we pulled out of the dirt road, and headed back to Forks.

"Is there somewhere you want to be dropped off?" he asked. Well, at least he wanted to make sure he got me home safe.

"Yeah, you can drop me off at the Chief's house. Do you know how to get there?" Great! I hope Charlie was not up to see me when I came home. The rest of the ride was silent and I stared out the window the majority of the time. When we pulled into the driveway of my house, I got out of the car.

"Thanks for a good time," he said. I tried to smile, but right now, I did not feel like doing anything other than getting in the house. I kissed him on the cheek and exited the car. I cried all the way to the door. I got the key from under the rock and opened the front door. I turned around to wave to Anthony and walked inside.


	4. Right Round

_**Disclaimer:**____**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

**_This chapter Bella is at the party at La Push. Let's see what happens. I will try to post one chapter a night this is being that I can figure out how I want this to play out. Thanks to cullennbella for the read on this chapter! This chapter will also contain a lemon. This chapter was inspired by the song "Right Round" by Flo Rider_**

_**Chapter 4 "Right Round" EPOV**_

I sat on the picnic tables looking over the crowd that had gather here tonight. I looked at the girls sizing them up and ruling out the ones that I wanted. I saw Jessica Stanley hanging all over that piece of shit Newton. I knew she was older than I was, but she still lets me know that she was interested in something I have. I wondered if she could live up to the rules I had in place. The rules were never bring them home, never let them be my girlfriends, always use protection, and if the girl did not live in this town she only knows me as Anthony Masen; simple rules for a simple guy. I did not like people knowing about the money my family had; the girls that live in town unfortunately already know this information.

Newton gave me looks all the time, I couldn't figure out what his problem was. Yes, I was good looking, had money, drove nice cars, lived in a nice big house, and I was a damn good baseball player. There was nothing that I didn't excel at. Maybe, it was just the potential that I would leave this one horse town. He was stuck with mommy and daddy's shitty camping store. They did not even carry the things we use to go camping. What a crock of shit!

Back to my sexual history-Kate was my first during my junior year; she was a year older than I was, and had more experienced. She taught me the ropes on how to please a woman. She was gone this year, some college in Alaska. So, I've been rounding up some potential girls for this year to keep me satisfied. So far, no luck though. All the girls around here were shallow, looking for their meal ticket out this shit hole. Kate was shallow too, but at least she was cute enough to make the cut. Tanya, her sister was my age maybe she would be interested in occupying my free time.

The girls on the reservation were not any better they refused to lay with any of the Cullen's because of some stupid legend about vampires can you believe the nonsense. Whatever, they had no idea what they are missing.

I saw my sister's car pull up to the beach area and two girls got out with her. I thought that the girl of my dreams had just stumbled into my life. I watched her get out of the car with Alice and some other girl. These must be the girls that Alice was so interested in Emmett and I meeting this weekend. The brunette was gorgeous-long brown hair, dark eyes, pouty lips, and a good set of tits. Yeah, I noticed. I was a man for crying aloud a hormonally charged teenager with a strong libido, so sue me for noticing. I moved further down her body and notice that she wasn't too thin actually she was just right, she looked like the girl next door, and we all know what we really want to do with the girl next door. Yeah, we want to fuck her until she was begging for more. I felt my dick getting harder and knew that I would have to get some of that.

I watched the brunette walk over and talk to shit head Newton he leers at her like she was something to eat. I wanted to punch him right in the gut, whoa. What am I thinking? This had never happened to me. I knew he was a jerk but I have never wanted to kick his ass over a girl before. I shook my head trying to wash the thoughts out of my mind about killing Newton. While watching, the brunette break away from the group heading over to the reservation kids. I slid closer to their table trying to listening in on their conversations, just trying to get a feel for her.

I also tried to rack my brain on the information that Alice might have spilled about her friends. From the conversation going on behind me I could gather that she was the Chief's daughter, Bella, and she just graduated from the University of Washington with honors never the less; so she smart. Great! Steps in the right direction, not shallow check that one off the list. This also means that she lives out of town, which I knew and she was older. The older part raises some complication if she were to find out I was in high school that might be a deterrent, for the plans, I had for her. Jacob talked and talked about the gossip on the reservation…blah…blah…Who cares?

Jacob catches me looking at Bella out of the corner of his eye and started staking his claim to her. He draped his arm around her shoulders, when she shrugged his arm off he rubbed up and down her thigh. He thought this was making me think less of her. No way in hell mutt. She would be mine once she breaks away from you, I thought to myself. At the rate he was pawing at her, it wouldn't be long before she bolts. Simple knowledge dude she's just not that into you. Rent the movie and get a clue.

She finally gave the dog a bone to chew on in the corner and wandered off through the crowd. She didn't even realize that she was being followed through the droves of people. I spotted Alice and Emmett approaching her and veer off course. I did not want Alice introducing us. This would not help my situation to remain under the radar. I wanted to approach her as Anthony not Edward. I did not want her to know that I was still in high school and with her being with Alice that would more than likely blow the one chance, I had. I wandered down the beach and sat in the sand trying to decide if I was making the right decision.

After a few minutes of throwing pebbles into the water, I saw Bella stumbling down the water's edge. By the time she reached me, she tripped over her own two feet and landed right on my feet on her hands and knees. She lightly rises to her knees and dusts off the sand on her hands. Mumbling slurred apologizes to me. I smiled; this might be easier than I thought.

She looked up and our eyes locked on one other. She was even prettier in the moonlight. The way it reflected in her eyes was almost mesmerizing. Everything that I had seen from a far was even better up close. I reached out and touched her hand letting her know that it was okay nothing to worry about; I got a jolt of electrical energy that shoots straight to my cock. Like I hadn't carried a semi all night just by looking at her, but now it was full tilt. I felt like a magnet being draw to her.

"Hi," I said looking at her. She slowly moved into me, and sniffing. Do I stink? She lingered for a moment and moaned. I chuckled I had never had this type of reaction before from a girl. She must have realized what she was doing, pulled back, and lowered her head. I extended my hand to her chin and rising it up to look in her eyes. God, I wanted her now. Her eyes were so dark they looked bottomless. I could feel the lust and desire running coursing out of us.

"Are you okay?" I had to ask because we couldn't go any further if she was hurt in any way. She nodded her head letting me know that she was okay. She started biting her lower lip driving me crazy with desire. I wanted to fuck her so bad.

"I want you," I said while running my hands along her cheek. She sighed. The tension running between us was so thick it felt like if something didn't happen soon we would both burst. She leaned in and captured my lips with hers, just a chaste kisses at first. I ran my tongue along her lips looking to gain entrance to her mouth. She opened her mouth to accept my tongue and the feeling just about melted me.

She pulled back from the kiss and stood up; she dusted the sand away from her clothes. She reached out for my hand; I grabbed her hand letting her help me stand.

"Is there anywhere we could go? I was afraid that someone will walk up to us here..." she looked around proving her point that we were out in the open "… and I want you," she said. She did have a point on the beach anyone could have come up to us. I wanted to take my time.

"Yeah, I know a place, but we will have to drive if that is alright with you." I gave her my crooked smile. It usually worked on girls to get what I wanted out of them. It seemed to be working to my advantage here.

"That's fine where are you parked? I have to let my friends know that I am leaving." I stopped her; I placed my finger on her lips when she acted like she was going to ask other questions.

"Text your friends to let them know you are leaving. I am parked over there." I pointed to the silver Volvo a short piece away from the party. I could see the doubts running through her head; she didn't know or trust me. I had to work fast to get this underway. So, I pulled her towards the Volvo.

When we got to the car, I opened the passenger side door for her to climb in, trying to be the gentleman that Esme had raised. I round the front of the car and climbed in; I started the engine. Putting the car into drive and pulled out. Bella was biting her lip and I wondered what was going on in her mind.

"What is your name?" she asked.

"Anthony Masen, what is your name?" I asked her anyway even though I already knew. I didn't want her to find out that I was eavesdropping on her conversation with the mutt.

"Bella Swan."

"Are you related to Chief Swan?"

"Yes, I am his daughter. Why do you know him?" She was worrying, biting her lip again. She must think I knew her father personally. Thank God that I didn't. I had heard about him, but never had the pleasure of being in trouble.

"I have heard about him. I have never been in trouble so don't worry about that. He is the law around these parts anyways." I snickered

"So, I take it you live around here."

"Something like that I live an hour away in Port Angeles. Sometimes I find myself down here with friends, at the beach, or other places."

I decided to take Bella to the Meadow that I found a few years back. I had blankets, condoms and other things in my trunk for occasions such as this. So, this would be the best place. Her house was out of the question, the Chief might be there. My house was too far away plus I had the whole Alice thing to worry about. So, the meadow it was.

I saw Bella texted out of the corner of my eye. I bet she was telling Alice about leaving the party with Anthony Masen. I hoped Alice didn't figure it out yet. I was adopted; Masen was my biological parents' real name. She would definitely know. I watched Bella place her cell phone in her pocket. While mine started to vibrate; I knew who was texting me now. I ignored her text, and continued to my meadow.

The meadow road was just up ahead, so, I slowed down and turned onto the dirt road. At the end of the road, I turned off the car. I had to find out if Bella wanted to walk to the meadow or stay in the backseat of the Volvo.

"We have a little bit of a hike are you up for that?" hoping that she's not, the backseat could be pretty cool. Besides all I cared about at the moment was getting laid.

"How much is a little bit and you do realize its dark how will we see?" Great! She was going for the meadow option. Well, that could work it would just take a few minutes longer to get the Big O.

"I have a flashlight; blankets and we should be alright it's about half a mile in." Yep, Mr. Boy Scout here. I had everything needed to complete this little rendezvous.

"Okay," she finally stated. I hopped out of the car and opened the trunk. I stopped for a few minutes to read the text that Alice sent.

"Who R U with?" Yeah, she had figured it out. Now, I had to beg her not to let the cat out of the bag when it came to Bella.

"NOYB," (None of your business) was my quick response back to her.

"You take her home and then meet with me at the house. I need to talk with you." Maybe she would be able to give me some insight to Bella. Maybe this could be my all the time hook up.

"Catch ya later." responded back. I gathered the things needed to make the hike. I closed the trunk and made my way to the passenger side to open the door for Bella. I reached my hand out to her in case she needed help out of the car.

"Is there anything that I can carry?"

"No, I have everything. I want you to hold my hand so you do not get lost in the woods trying to follow me." I didn't want her getting lost in the woods.

When we got to the meadow I placed a blanket on the ground and motioned for her to sit down. She lowered herself to the blanket and looked up at me from under her eyelashes. God, she was beautiful. She placed her hand on the button of my jeans and started to unfasten them. My dick was getting hard just looking at her on her knees in front of me. She slowly dragged the zipper down and shoved my jeans down my long legs. Her thumbs hooked into the waistband of my boxers, slowly dragged them down my legs, letting my cock spring free, it bounced against my stomach. I hissed at temperature change on my cock.

I watched as she leaned down and kissed the tip, slipping her tongue in the slit at the tip. She then licked the underside of my cock, tracing the vein that ran along my length; using her other hand to hold the base.

"Oh My God," I whimpered, this felt so good. She kept this up and I would be coming in a few minutes. Once she made it back to the top of my dick, she sucked just the head in rotating between sucking and slipping the tip of her tongue in the slit. I was panting at this point and she hadn't even put the whole thing into her mouth yet. She sucked me all the way in her mouth letting me hit the back of her throat, moaning as it came in contact. She tightened the grip of her hand at the base and used it to twist and turn on her way up. I was groaning out in pleasure; bucking my hips in and out of her mouth. She swirled around the head again making me almost come undone.

"Christ… that feels go good," I whimpered out. She took her other hand and wrapped it around my ass causing me to go even further into her mouth. She moved her hand that was wrapped around my base to my balls; rubbing the small space between my balls and my anus. Then she started moaning and groaning herself; that was a turn on for me. She was getting hot just from sucking my cock. I started giving into to the feeling, and fucked her mouth as fast as I could. I could feel the tightening of my balls; she must have felt it too because she sucked harder and hummed around me. "Fuck." I grabbed her hair and pulled it to the side looking down at her; god it was so erotic just looking at her, but then she looked up at me and scraped her teeth along the length at the same time.

"I'm going to come," I grunted, giving her the option to swallow or move out of the way. She started humming around my dick causing me to shoot long spurts of cum down her throat. She cleaned my flaccid dick, draining what energy I had left to stand; I fell to my knees in front of this goddess and pulled her in for a deep kiss.

I pushed her body down onto the blankets and started undoing the button on her jeans. I pulled her jeans and underwear off her body, and threw them to the side of the blanket. Oh, my god she had a landing strip for me. I knelt between her legs rubbing my hands up and down her legs. I tried to avoid going straight to her core; but eventually came back to there.

"I think you are still over dressed for what I want to do to you." I ran my hands up to the hem of her shirt; pushing the material up. She sat up, pulling the shirt over her head; I reached behind her and unfasten her bra dragging the straps down her arms. Kissing her neck, collar bone, and move down to her glorious breasts; placing my mouth on her nipple. I nipped and swirled my tongue; sucking on it causing it to harden. Once I was satisfied with my work, I moved to the other and do the same thing.

"God it feels so good," she moaned in pleasure. While tending to her breasts I slowly slid my hand south. She was bucking her hips looking for friction. I ran my hands back up to her stomach, and played with her belly button. I finally decided to let her experience my fingers; sliding them down to her awaiting center. I used my thumb to stimulate her clit drawing circles around the swollen nub. Dragging my other finger down a little further and dipping them into her sweet center; she was so wet. All for me. I heard her cry out in pleasure making my dick come to life, again.

"Please…" she breathed "…more please!" I slipped another finger into her; pulling it in and out. Leaving my hand in place, I moved from her breasts back down between her legs. I wanted to taste her, so I slipped my fingers out of her. I placed my fingers in my mouth and god she tasted good. I moaned in pleasure as I sucked and licked every last drop of juices off my fingers. .

"You taste good on my fingers; let me see what you taste like from the source." I lowered my head down between her legs and started swirling my tongue around her clit. She pulled my head into her body. "Mmm, you taste even better here." Running my tongue down her folds; slipping my tongue into her center. I pushed and pulled my tongue in and out of her center; fucking her with my tongue. I could feel the squeeze on my tongue and knew that the end was coming. When she exploded around my tongue, I lapped up the juices wanting every bit of it.

"God, Bella you made me so hard. I want you now." I rocked back on my knees and reached into my pocket for a condom. I rested my entire body weight against her lifting one of her legs to wrap around my waist. I thrusted into her hard; she cried out, I noticed a tear sliding down her face. I watched her face and something didn't quite add up to me, she should be screaming in pleasure not crying at our union. I kept my pace steady and tried to give her a little bit of encouragement.

"Bella, you are so tight. God you feel so good." She still wasn't giving me much of a response. I thought that maybe if I just finished everything would be fine; at least I made sure that she climaxed at least once.

"Bella," I yelled as I found my end. I laid there for a minute trying to catch my breath. I slowly pulled out of her watching her wince. I lay besides her pulling my clothes on. She sat up looking for her clothes, so I moved to help her find her clothes.

"Where are my underwear?" she asked looking at me.

"I can't find them I don't know where they are!" Yeah, they were sitting in my pocket and she would not be getting those back.

I watched her closely as she put her clothes back on. She helped me fold up the blanket and we proceeded to the car. I had nothing to say at the moment and something seemed to be off about her. She got in the car without waiting for me to open the door. Once I got in we made our way off of the dirt road.

"Is there somewhere you want dropped off?" I asked her where she wanted to go.

"Yeah, you can drop me off at the Chief's house. Do you know how to get there?" I nodded. I knew where the Chief lived and I hoped that he was not around when I dropped her off. He would blow my cover; I had met Charlie one time while at the hospital with my dad.

"Thanks for a good time," I said. She smiled at me. I didn't want to walk her to the door just in case the Chief was home. She leaned in and kissed me on the cheek and exited the car. Something was wrong with her. I had to talk to Alice; I waited until she was in the house and left.

_**A/N: Well, Edward—Anthony has arrived on the scene. At the end of this Chapter he knows that something isn't right. She didn't leave like the other girls did. So, he plans on getting together with Alice to find out as much information as he can. Do you think that Alice will tell her brother all about Bella? Stay tuned.**_


	5. Dirty Little Secret

_**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

Thanks to cullennbella and dannibags for reading this chapters. They have recently been revised.

_**Thanks for the reviews…. This will keep me encouraged to continue the story. This chapter is in EPOV, Edward goes to Alice for answers to his questions. Alice is mad that Edward at him and this chapter will show this. This chapter was inspired by the song "Dirty Little Secret" by Bon Jovi **_

_**Chapter 5 "Dirty Little Secret" EPOV**_

On the drive home, I took the time to analyze my interaction with Bella tonight. Why didn't she act like all the other girls that I've known? After I went down on them and then fucked the shit out of them they were all "can I get your number" or "do you have a girlfriend"; but not her? I wondered why? Better yet, why was I worried about her reaction to me? It's not like I had never had a one night stand before. Something about this girl was a mystery. Boy, did I want to find out what made her tick. I didn't go into tonight looking for a relationship so why did I even care about how she ticks. Hmm…

I finally pulled into the driveway at home, parked my car in the garage and slid into the house. Alice was waiting in the kitchen for me.

"Sit down," she ordered. Great the benefits of an older sister, she thought she could boss you around just because you were the youngest. I did as she told because I did want answers from her and it would be better if I corporate with her.

"Who were you with tonight? Anthony." Yep, she knew. Like there was a doubt in my mind.

"I was with Bella Swan. Why does it matter to you?" She gave me the eye. Great, now she's pissed. Getting her to calm down would be a problem.

"Edward…" she sighed "…she is my best friend; I have known her for four years. I wanted her to met you but not like this. I know you Edward you are only going to break her, she is not the type of girl who is a play thing. She has seen enough guys to know the difference between a real relationship and a play thing. She doesn't date much and I am not even sure if she has ever had a boyfriend. This is not my story to tell Edward, but she is still a virgin, or was?" she raised her eyebrows at me. She was giving me the knowing look.

"Edward, I know all about Kate and the head games you would play with her. I'm not here all the time, but people talk. You seem to forget that Kate had an older sister Irina; she was my friend until you started dicking around with her little sister around." Yeah, Kate talked shit too; especially if she had a new boy toy. "Edward, just please leave her alone. She is 22 years old; she just graduated from college. She has a life to live now. What do you have? Nothing, you are still a kid, you haven't lived yet. Do you see her wanting you to play these games with her? She won't, she might even be gone by summer time depending if she finds a job."

"I won't mess with her if that is what you want. I do have to apologize to her and tell her who I really am."

"Yes, you need to let her know who you are. She is a friend and if she finds out that you are my brother. She might not respond well to the information or shock of." I nodded my head and went to my room to think about what to do. I lay on my bed and thought about things from last night and the past with Kate.

I didn't dick Kate around, in fact, it could be claimed the other way around. Kate was shallow, because she was head cheerleader she thought she wanted an athlete; a good one at that. This fueled the need for Kate to want a boyfriend and girlfriend relationship, but I wasn't ready for that type of relationship. She wanted me anyway she could get me, even if that meant just sleeping with me. I was not ready for either and she knew it. She was looking for away to have me. One night at a party we were both so drunk that one thing led to another, I later found out that she slipped something in my drink. I never trusted anyone especially a woman giving me a drink. In fact, that was another rule of mine, no drinking and having sex. Thank God, that she was on the pill otherwise I could be a dad at eighteen, but after that she kept hounding me to give her what I already had. The most I would concede was the sexual aspect nothing more. I could use the experience with others and did I mention that sex feels good. It's a great stress reliever, sleep inducer, and in other ways a very satisfying experience. She liked to talk about the things we would do to other girls; bragging just meant that more people wanted me. She even at one point dated a friend of mine, but still would see me on the side. The friend was none other than Jacob Black. He was willing to over look those old superstitions about the Cullen's and became my friend. We didn't attend the same high school, so keeping us apart wasn't much of a problem for her. I learned later that he was her boyfriend and he learned I was the other guy. That was one of the reasons, we no longer get along, so, I did not trust women anymore, the way she played me. That's why I did what I did now; I played them before they play me.

Oh, my god I was a shit to her; I just treated her like she was a seasoned woman. The way that girl could give head made me believe that she was not a virgin. I had to rectify this situation quickly. I did want her again, but it was not love and I was not interested in being tied down to anyone. I would let her know that I was sorry and I would never talk to her again. In fact, when she came over here with Alice I would be away that way she would just think that Anthony Masen left the area. Maybe she would think that he went to college.


	6. Rag Doll

**_Chapter 6 "Rag Doll" BPOV_**

I woke up the next morning sore from the activities that took place with Anthony in the meadow. What did I really expect from him? He was a player for sure; anybody that would hook up on the first night or better yet within a few hours was nothing more than a man whore. That didn't bother me all that much I just figured that I would get the virginity thing out of the way so I could move on with my life.

I made my way to the bathroom; deciding that Advil and a long soak could cure the soreness that I experienced. Once I had my bath, I headed down to talk to Charlie. He was sitting at the table drinking coffee and reading the newspaper.

"Hi." Charlie folded his paper down to look at me.

"Hey kid, did you have fun at La Push last night?"

"Yeah, it was okay; saw Jake and the Res Pack. Everything seems the same around here." Nothing ever changes in Forks.

"I hope you don't mind, but I wasn't expecting you until Sunday. Billy and I are going fishing this morning, we planned on watching the Mariner's game at Billy's. I shouldn't be home late." He lightly smiled hoping that this would be okay with me.

"Sure, that's fine. I will probably call Alice and get my things from the Cullen's. We may even go shopping." I shrugged.

"Okay, thanks kiddo." Charlie stood up, placed his forgotten newspaper on the table, and hugged me bye.

A few minutes after Charlie left I made a bowl of cereal and called Alice; seeing if she and Rose could bring my things from the Cullen's. She agreed and was on her way. About thirty minutes later Jake called wanting to come over and see me, Charlie must have told him about me being at home and not at the Cullen's. A few minutes later there was a knock at my door; when I opened it Jake was standing there with flowers. Great!

"Hey, Jake what's up with the flowers?"

"Hey, Bella they are for you. Geber Daisies are your favorite right?" Oh, my god. He thought there was a chance for us to be together.

"Yeah, but you didn't have to buy me flowers. Come on in and I will put them in water."

"Charlie told Billy you would be home alone. You know how our dads are; they sent me here to make sure that you had company." He snickered. Yeah, our dad's keep trying to get us together the only problem was me. I didn't want to be with Jacob he was a good friend nothing more; nothing less.

"Yeah, I know our dad's. Are they the reason that you brought flowers?"

"Yes and no. After last night seeing you again, God Bella you looked beautiful last night. I do not know what you have been doing in Seattle, but let me tell you it has been working for you." He smiled thinking that this was working to soften me up to the idea of being a couple.

"Hold it right there Jacob Black…. First, let me state that we are never going to be more than friends. Second, thanks for the compliment... Yoga helps. Third, lastly I love you as a brother or a friend. We will never be more. Do you understand?" Sometimes you have to get straight to the heart of things, didn't want to lead them on it just ends badly if you did. His smile left his face. I think, I stunned the crap out of him. "If you want to hang out until Alice and Rose get here fine, but no more Mr. Casanova." I placed my hands on my hips being serious.

The rest of the time spent with Jacob was rather entertaining once the pomp and circumstances was over. Alice showed up an hour later with my things forcing Jake to leave rather quickly. I could never figure out what the big deal was about the people at the Reservation hating the Cullen's so much. Alice and I decided to go to the diner to eat instead of having to cook.

"How are you doing Bella? You look like something is bothering you?" Alice asked.

"Things are fine, Alice" I gave her a small smile hoping this would get the depressed look off my face.

"What happened? You do not look that fine to me. Does this have something to do with Anthony Masen?" I forgot that I told Alice last night about who I was leaving the party with. "If he did something to hurt you I will kill him." I started crying now.

"He didn't do anything I didn't want done…" I sobbed. "…he is not the entire reason for my sadness, but he is a part of it."

"Just tell us and we can help you get through it," Rose said, both of them nodded at the same time.

"First of all my life is pathetic… I am a twenty-two year old stripper who was a virgin twenty-four hours ago. The only reason I have anything is because of your Uncle Aro. The reason that I portray the "girl next door" so well is because this "girl next door" was always innocent. To me innocents out trumps "girl next door"; not that I ever told Aro about that. You can just see innocents on girls… sometimes we lose our luster when we become sexually active." I sobbed more thinking about the fact that I no longer had that look.

"Second, I choose a player to take my virginity. I didn't even tell him. He probably thought I would be experienced because of the blow job." I saw Alice blanch at the idea. I wondered what that was all about. "You know I do that to keep the players from wanting in my pants, but sometimes I do it to see if there is a connection. He didn't take his time with me; he just thrust right in with his huge cock." I saw Alice looking a little pale and had just a hint of green. "It hurt so bad I began to cry silently praying that he would finish." Weird now Alice looked pissed. I wondered what was wrong with her today. PMS? We always talked like this, so I knew the words were not offending Rose or her. I glanced over at Rose she looked sad, almost like she had experienced this before. "When he pulled out there wasn't a how are you, thanks, or anything. I barely got a where do you want me to take you? Almost like he's disgusted with me; he didn't even notice my crying or staring blankly out the window." I started drying my tears getting stronger just from talking about it. "I knew going into this that he wasn't my forever; I didn't have some romantic notations that we would be together. Somewhere I knew that it could hurt. I don't blame him, this is entirely my problem," I said with certainty.

"Third, is my father thinks that he has to set me up with Jacob. He showed up at the house about ready to start with the "I have loved you all my life" shit. He had my favorite flowers and was about ready to ask me on a date. He talked about how I had filled out so to speak." I snickered at this. If only Charlie and Jacob knew that, I got this body by swing around a pole three nights a week they both would have had a coronary. By the end of my rant I felt a lot better and Alice was right I did need to get it off my chest. I gave Alice a bright smile letting her know that everything was okay.

"Well, seeing as you have wrapped everything thing up. You are no longer look depressed. If I was to hazard my guess you are feeling a lot better now." I nodded and smiled.

Dinner was good Alice wasn't too depressed about not going shopping, but was happy to plan on stopping tomorrow. I hugged the girls' good bye and went into the house. Charlie was already home when I came in.

"Hey Bells."

"Hey Dad, how was fishing? Did you catch anything?" I said sitting on the couch beside him.

"No, but when we got bait at the store I ran into Mrs. Cope. She asked if you had finished your education yet. She was also wondering if you were licensed..." I nodded. "Great she said to come by next Tuesday for an interview. They are in the need of an English teacher." I smiled this was great news. I gave Charlie a big hug, kissing him good night and headed to bed.

I would be at the interview on Tuesday. I was interested in starting my life. I didn't really care about the where. I just wanted a chance.

Once I had everything done and ready for bed. I stood at my window just watching the trees blow in the wind. I was thinking about my interview with Mrs. Cope wondering how it would go, thinking about what to wear and how to wear my hair; when something hit the window. I looked down to see Anthony standing on the lawn motioning for me to come down. I opened the window to talk to him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I have to talk to you for a minute. Is there any way you can come down here?" he asked. I held up my finger letting him know that I needed a minute. I wanted to see if Charlie was still awake. I didn't want him to know about Anthony. Charlie would not approve of either one of our behaviors, not to mention he would get some grand idea that he was my boyfriend. Thank God Charlie was already in the bed, so sneaking out the backdoor was an option. I walked down the stairs and straight to the back door. I opened it up and stepped around the side of the house motioning Anthony my direction.

"Okay, talk," I said with my hands on my hips.

"I wanted to ask you something. I have had time to think about last night and something keeps eating at me," He stated. I held my hand up to stop him.

"You need to listen and listen well…" he nodded "…if you are coming over here with some grand gesture about a potential love interest; you have another thing coming. I do not date, I do not hook up, and furthermore you are not my type. Whoring men are nothing I'm interested in. Last night was what it was. A means to the end, I needed something from you and you obviously needed something from me." I held my hand up again, not wanting to be interrupted with my little speech. "You did nothing wrong, I am not in love with you. I do not think I will ever be in love with someone like you anyways. Thanks for stopping by." I turned on my heels ready to go back into the house.

"So, what I thought was true. You were a virgin." I turned around, and looked him right in the eye.

"Yes, thanks for the good time," I said dryly.

"Why didn't you tell me? I would not have had a problem with it. I would have been gentler with you. I maybe a whore dog, but pig I am not," he stated rather haughtily. I was about to say something to him, but he held up his hand making me pause. "Furthermore, I didn't come over here with some grand gesture of love as you so eloquently put it; I come over out of concern. I see that that was a mistake, too." He pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. "I have never gotten this type of reaction out of a woman before and quite frankly. I do not think you are my type either. You see I have the players rules established. No dating, No girlfriends, No attachments what so ever, and now I get to add no more one night stands. Thanks…" he added dryly "…I come over here with the hopes that you wouldn't think I wasn't an incentive pig, but it would appear you already have. I also come over here with the intentions of being friends, but that ship has sailed. Thanks for the wonderful evening it was the best blow job I have ever had." He turned on his heel and left.

I stood there stunned. I had never been so aggravated in my entire life. I wanted to smack the piss out of him, but he left. I guessed it was a good thing he did, Charlie would have hated to lock me up for assault and battery. Oh, well at least I didn't have to worry about ever seeing him again. I walked back into the house and climbed in bed.

The following day was Father's Day and the only thing Charlie wanted for a present was to spend the day on the water edge with his fishing pole and his daughter. That was great! I hated fishing. We stood on the water edge for the greater part of the day; I was exhausted from standing and the sun. We ate dinner at the diner.

"So, what will you do if Mrs. Cope offers you a job here in Forks?" Charlie asked.

"I haven't really given it much thought. Let's not get ahead of ourselves…a lot of schools that I have interviewed for want someone with experience; which actually lessens my chances of getting the job. I will make those decisions when the time comes." I stated. I didn't want to live with Charlie again. I love him, but also loved the independence living alone provides. Plus, I did not want to quit the club until I knew that the job would work out.

"You won't have to live with me. If you don't want to of course; just know that no matter what you always have somewhere to stay, live, or whatever you need. I will always be here for you Bells." I saw the love in his eyes. Charlie was never one to show emotions, but I knew that he was talking from the heart.

Once dinner was done, I called Alice and let her know I was ready. She was waiting for my call and was already in the area. I hugged Charlie and told him good bye.

"I Love You Dad," I yelled out and blow him a kiss.

"I Love you, too," he said waving.


	7. Birthday

_**Chapter 7 "Birthday" EPOV**_

Today was the day that I came into this world. Great, I guessed now would be the time to share the undulated version of my story. My name was Edward Anthony Masen Cullen; yeah it was a mouth full. Thank God, I did not have to write that thing all the time. I was born on June 20th 1992 to Edward Anthony Masen and Elizabeth Platt Masen. My life was relatively wonderful for the most part. My father was a well know lawyer in Chicago and my mother was the typical stay at home mom. They were my world.

January 1994, my parents were on their way home from a conference when they hit a patch of ice; causing the car to skid then flipping it into a ravine that killed them both instantly. Both were thrown from the car with it landing on top of them. I still couldn't remember the exact day that it happened, because it took some time to find them. I did not know the details or want to know. Uncle Carlisle had tried to tell me several times, but I refused to listen to my parents last moments on this earth. I was two at the time that it happened and did not remember anything about it.

After their death Carlisle and Esmé adopted me. Esmé was my mother's sister and felt that she owed it to my mother to take me in. I was so young when it happened that Emmett and Alice are like a brother and sister to me; I knew nothing different. Alice was the oldest of the group; she was twenty-two. We had always had a close relationship. Emmett was the middle child, he was twenty, and the thing that made our relationship work was that we could talk about girls. Emmett was my best friend, when he left for Florida; I lost a part of me.

When Emmett left, I was very lonely and had no one to talk to about the crazy crap at school. This were Jasper Whitlock came in. He was my best friend, too. He was there through all the problems, with his calm behavior and ability to see crazy coming a mile away. This was what made our relationship special. You see Jasper always helped me stay one-step ahead of the craziness with his intuition. Just like the Kate situation, he was the one that told me about the drug in my drink. He worried that something bad could happen and kept an eye out for me. Jasper was dating Maria, which was one of Kate's friends, she would tell Jasper Kate's plans. He felt sorry for me being played and would let me in on the plans, this allowed me to keep one-step ahead of her.

Jasper was throwing me a birthday party tonight at his place. Jasper was a lot like me; he's adopted and had parents with money. Peter, his father was in the service and Charlotte was a doctor just like my dad. In fact, they worked together making this an even match. Both Peter and Charlotte came from money and when Peter's father died some years ago, they inherited his home. Peter was overseas now and Charlotte worked all the time. So, the house was free; like they would care anyways. As long as no one tears up the place, and no one leaves if they are drunk. They were cool with us having a party there.

Everyone was invited, that's everyone that attends school with us. Nobody really cared about me per se; they loved to get near me because of my last name and the money. This was probably the same reason they want to come over to Jasper's anyways.

I finally crawled out of my bed and the musing of my mind. I made it to the shower and stood there letting the water flow over my body. I thought about the things that Bella said. Something about her was still eating at the back of my mind. She was not like any of the girls I had ever known, in fact, she was not like any of the girls I went to school with either. What made her so special? Why couldn't they all be like her? Maybe if they were I wouldn't have such a hard time getting her off my mind. In fact, thinking about her and the way her body looked laying on the blanket in the meadow made me hard. I wanted her again; she was so tight and warm. Oh, and her body; made for sin. She was just right in the places that counted. I started to stroke myself just thinking about her body. Her eyes were the deepest brown I had even seen, her lips tasted like strawberries, her breasts were just big enough to fit in the palm of my hands and her nipples where a beautiful shade of rose. Just thinking of her, I was stroking harder and faster. Sliding down her body, her stomach was flat and tone, not overly done but toned. Then the landing strip that decorated the best pussy I had ever tasted. Oh, God, almost just a little more; I placed my other hand on the side of the shower for support. I shut my eyes and thought about her pussy. Mmm, hmm. I stroked at an alarming rate thinking of when I sunk into her. I panted and moaned thinking about her warmth and depth. Before long, I came shooting the spurts of it down the drain.

Washing myself and coming down from my orgasm. I remembered that it was something I would never have again. I then got mad about these thought. She had what every other woman in the world had. I couldn't believe that I thought that hers' was something special. I just needed to find someone else and get over the fantasy of being balls deep in her again.

Walking down the stairs, Esmé stopped me to wish me a happy birthday. Carlisle was already at work, but called to wish me a happy birthday, too. I got a few things from them; they never tried to spoil any of us kids. I got an iTunes card for more music, concert tickets for my favorite band, and a free car wash and detailing at the local car wash. I was happy with my gifts, thanked them and headed to Jasper's for the party.

I helped Jasper get things together for tonight, and waited for the guests to arrive. Maria's not coming something about summer classes. She's at the University of Texas this year, which was fine by me. I never really liked her either. Kate got an invitation and declined due to summer school and a new boyfriend; like that ever stopped her in the past. People started arriving and I decided to have my drinks early in the night making sure that if anything did happen toward the end I was in sound mind and body to remember. As people were mingling around they wished me happy birthday as I walked by, I saw Tanya sitting on the couch talking to Lawrence. I stopped by them and made casual conversation asking Tanya if she would like to dance. Of course she accepted.

I had given some thought about doing what I thought about at La Push. She would be the next girl; it didn't matter to me that I slept with her sister. Tanya would know the rules by the time the night was over. She was what Bella called a means to the end. As Tanya and I danced, I talked to her about the prospect of us hooking up.

"Tanya, I know that you like me. I'm not ready for a steady girlfriend, I don't really want one. We are young; we do not need to tie ourselves together like that, all I want is someone to occasional share time with. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I know how Kate treated you. It doesn't matter that you guys had a thing. I know that you are always careful, and I would be happy with being able to get just a bit of time with you. I don't have time for a boyfriend I want to get into a good college, and have to focus on my studies. I don't mind being a friend with benefits." She was perfect for what I needed.

I grabbed her hand and lead her to a bedroom on the second level of the house. I might as well put these plans into motion.

"Are you a virgin?" I had to know I didn't want this to end badly like with Bella. She shook her head no. That was a relief I didn't want to have to break in a new benefit. "Are you okay with this?" I pointed towards the bed, making sure that the sex was consensual I didn't want to start with someone screaming rape. She nodded.

After locking the door, I made my way to her. She was pretty in her own rights strawberry-blonde hair, long legs, and slim body. I started kissing her trying to set the mood for our activities. I really didn't want to rush so much. I was looking for a way to fuck Bella from my system. I reached for the hem of her shirt and raised it over her head. She complied willingly. I looked at her breasts in the cups of her bra noting that they were smaller than Bella's. I ran my hands over the top of her breasts kissing them, and then kissing all the way up her collar-bone and neck. I wrapped my hands around her back and unhooked her bra. I stepped back to help her slide the bra off her shoulders wanting to get a better look at her; still nothing like Bella's. They were perky, but the wrong color, more like a pale than rose. I palmed her breast making her nipples harden by pinching them and watched her gasp. I lowered my mouth to them to see if they tasted as good as Bella's, but once again nothing measured to her. Tanya's skin tasted salty and weird almost like pesticides, must have been the perfume she liked to dump on her. Trust me she must have bathed in the stuff. Bella had a hint of strawberry taste with a little salt from her skin making her taste like salt and sweet.

I continued my exploration maybe there was something about Tanya that I could find content with, so I ran my hands down the middle of her breast to her belly button. Circling her belly button on my journey south, I wanted to sample the taste of her down there to compare that to the memory of Bella. I pressed on, unbuttoning her jeans and shoving my hand down her pants to the promise land. Once there I circled, her clit while she moaned in pleasure, then slowly lowered my fingers into her core. Slipping them in for the sample; I pulled them in and out working the juice to get a good idea of the taste. Once I accomplished this and had enough juice on my hand I pulled them out of her pants and shoved them into my mouth. I about gagged, I had found that some women had a smell or taste whatever you want to call it. So, far Tanya's taste was something more of the fishy variety, and as much as I like a good fish fry. This was something that would not be happening anytime soon. No, downtown for her; I could barely tolerate the smell while having sex when it would be at its peak. I pulled my fingers out gently wiping them on my pants.

I noticed something oddly weird about this little experiment. I was not getting turned on. I was going through the motions, but nothing was working as it should. Even with the smell, I usually get an erection just from shoving my fingers inside a girl simulating the act of sex, but nothing. Hmm…I worked her pants off her, not wanting to expose my situation quite yet. I thought maybe if I got a good look at the goods maybe this would help. Once spread on the bed naked, open and waiting. I put my hand back down to her awaiting clit to have another go at her. I wanted to see if this would spark any thoughts; nothing. I even watch as my fingers sunk into her and pull them in and out; nothing. I was running out of options. I grabbed her hand and shoved it down my pants. She was not very forward; trying to get her to jerk a reaction out of me.

Nothing, she can touch me and I get semi hard, but couldn't seem to sustain it long enough to seal the deal. Great! Bella broke it, but wait. I jacked off this morning in the shower so, it's not broke. I decided on one thing to test my experiment; I closed my eyes and thought about Bella. I thought about her mouth sucking and running her tongue in my slit. I got as hard as stone, oh yeah, now we were getting somewhere. I opened my eyes and looked at Tanya's shinning blue eyes, and nothing. It was as if all of a sudden I was impotent. I cried out in frustration; this cannot be happening to me. I needed to talk to Emmet or Jasper. I got Tanya off with my hand apologizing saying that I had too much on my mind. She said it was okay and left the bedroom. I was sitting on the floor with my head in my hands.

I sent a 911 text to Jasper letting him know I was in the bedroom on the second floor. He slowly made his way to the bed and sat down. He knew what this means; something was wrong. He sat patiently waiting for me to talk it out.

"Have you ever not been able to get it up?" I asked while my head is still in my hands.

"Can't say I have ever had that problem; are you taking something that could hinder you? Have you been drinking tonight?" I shook my head no. "Do you have something on your mind?"

"Define on my mind." I looked him square in the eyes.

"You left the party the other night at La Push. I saw a brunette get into your car. Why don't you start with that? Did you have problems? Start there." He raised his eyebrow in question.

"You could say something like that…" I paused a minute getting my thoughts together "…She is Alice's friend. She thinks I am Anthony Masen." I shrugged. "She's beautiful and a royal pain in my ass." I chuckled, "She was willing and I took her to the meadow. She gives the best head, and we had sex. I assumed that she was not a virgin. I might have been a little rough for her liking. She was crying when we departed. The only thing I said after the fact was to ask her where to drop her off. She is also the Chief's daughter." Jasper let out a low whistle; shaking his head.

"So, let me understand. Mr. Playboy…" he pointed toward me "…you wound up not only bedding the Chief's daughter, lied about who you were, and took her virginity." I nodded. "Then to top it off you treated her like she was nothing; so to speak." I nodded again. "Let me guess there is more." I nodded again.

"I found out from Alice about her virginity or lack thereof at this point. I thought I should met with her and apologize, because let's be honest I wanted her again. She pretty much called me an insensitive pig, a man whore, and said that the entire thing was her fault." He nodded as if he understood. "The biggest problem is I can't get her out of my mind." I went on to explain what just happened with Tanya and how little Eddie wouldn't cooperate unless I was thinking of Bella. Jasper sat there for a minute thinking about the information I gave him.

"You have two options: 1. Watch her from a distance see what your bodies responses are. If they are positive." He raised his index finger up. I nodded because I understood what he meant. "Then I would say you have a deeper connection to this girl than either of you know. It would be something to explore. Get your fill of her and then see what others do for you." I sighed, I was afraid of this option. "2: You can avoid her and have sex with others while pretending it's her. This way might lead to you calling out the wrong name or not being able to achieve an orgasm." He shrugged "Your choice man, if I was you I would take the first option. Watch her; find out if your body likes what it sees. If it doesn't maybe it was just Tanya."

I took a moment to mull over what he said and made a plan. In a few weeks, it would be the Cullen's annual Fourth of July celebration. I was pretty sure that Alice would invite Bella and if she didn't I would talk to her about inviting Bella. I had a new experiment to begin.


	8. It's A Beautiful Morning

_**Chapter 8 "It's a Beautiful Morning" BPOV**_

The drive from Forks was rather uneventful, besides the fact that Alice wanted to stop at every store in Port Angeles to shop. I should be mad about this, but I couldn't. I needed a new outfit for my interview and Alice was the only one I trusted with clothes. After about the tenth outfit, I remembered that I never got the chance to meet Edward at La Push.

"Alice, I didn't get to meet Edward. I wanted to apologize for bailing on you that night. I hope that I didn't offend you or him." I smiled at her. She looked like she was about to choke on the coke she was drinking.

"Nay it's okay he didn't even show. Which is typical of him, you know he has always been on the go. No biggie…" she shrugged "…maybe some other time." I nodded.

"I didn't tell you that I saw Anthony the other night." She looked shocked now. What was with her mood swings lately? Alice was never like this, she was usually hyperactive, now she looked almost reserved; like she was holding something back. Weird. "He showed up at my dad's house late the other night, I guess he had figured things out."

Maybe he did want to apologize and just maybe I was too harsh on him. Working at the club sometimes has its drawbacks and one of them was I do not listen. I had men coming up to me in the street wanting to know if I worked at La Cantana. I shut them down before it gets any further. I did not want them following me home. It had happened from time to time, not often because the club was kind of exclusive, but even then you got a few nuts that wouldn't take no for an answer. Even Mike Newton back in the day was hard to get rid of. Taylor Crowley showed up on my door step for prom even when I told him no several times, he thought he had to make up to me for almost running me over the week before school started. Charlie had to turn him down at the door. Maybe the next time I saw Anthony I would be nicer to him; he did at least give me an orgasm.

"What did you say to him?" Alice asked.

"I was very mean to him…" I shied away from her looks "…I should have listened to him, but I was a huge bitch. I basically called him an insensitive pig and that it was my fault that I didn't tell him about the virginity thing. So, maybe the next time I see him I will apologize." I looked down at the floor, I was ashamed of my behavior towards him, that's not who I was inside.

"It's okay Bella, maybe you surprised him. I don't know, but apologizing to him might make it better. He might actually be a good guy that you will run off by being bitchy..." she gave me a hug "…remember not all men are creeps, plus you could push away the best thing to ever happened to you. You have always been a good judge of character please don't stop now." I nodded she was right.

With my interview attire picked out; we made our way home. I had to work at the club tonight. I need to get a few hours' sleep, the club stays open until two in the morning, and getting up with Charlie this morning had worn me out. I changed into my boy shorts and a tank top and sank into my king size bed.

_"Oh, Anthony… don't stop." He placed kissing all the way down my collar-bone to my hips; covering every available surface of skin with nips, licks, sucks, and kisses. The way he was winding me up was driving me crazy. "More!" he slowly slipped his fingers below the edge of my panties gently easing into my core. He pumped his fingers in and out of me over and over. "More," I begged. He adjusted his body and placed his head between my thighs, taking a slow lick up my center. "Hmm," he moaned. "You taste like strawberries, so sweet. I could eat you all day." He sucked my clit into his mouth making me squirm. I reached down and held his face to me. I could feel the coil tighten in my belly, but I still needed more. "More!" I called out again. "Please!" He added his fingers with his tongue and pressed a spot inside of me that made me…_

I jerked up; awake and horny as hell. Great now I had to go to work like this, or I find the present. Rosalie had given it to me for my birthday years ago. It's still in the package; I had yet to open it. I didn't want the first time I had sex to be with something plastic. I opened up the slick little number and read the instructions. Yes, I was still a little naïve about sex. The egg, it's had a wireless remote control and its water proof. I picked up the egg and head to the bathroom. I gently slipped my fingers into my awaiting center making sure there was enough natural lube. I slid the egg into place. I turned the remote to the lowest setting and grabbed hold of the counter panting out. I closed my eyes and thought about Anthony's body and the things that his body could do to me now that I had some experience under my belt. I clicked the next sitting because all this had done was tease the shit out of me. Oh God, why haven't I used this thing before? I was so close, and I needed more. I got brave and went straight to the last setting. My legs buckled and I slide to the floor. While lying in the bathroom I cupped my breasts and pinch the nipples, Oh God, I panted, moaned and cried out. The coil was about ready to blow, and it did. I immediately pulled the egg from my drenched center, laying it beside me. I couldn't take it still vibrating, I was too sensitive. I lay there coming down from my high. Wow!

I finally pick myself up off the floor turn off the egg and washed it, placing it on the counter. I stepped in the shower and tried to decide what to do tonight.

Entering the club I find it's packed. I went straight to the dressing room to get ready for my set. My outfit tonight will be the naughty catholic school girl. I dressed in my little red and black pleated skirt; shear white thong; white knee-high stockings, black Mary Jane's, red lacy bra and a white button up shirt. I only did up about three buttons tie the shirt at the waist. I sat down at the makeup table and apply some lightly, fake eyelashes and light pink lip stick. I pulled my long brown hair out of the turban. Brush it out, and section it out in the middle to place pigtails on the sides. I gave each pigtail just a little curl. I stood up did a once over and headed to the floor. I like to walk around in my outfit before my set, because this gets the men interested in what I would be doing later in this outfit.

I stepped up to the bar, ordered a Coke with lemon from Alice, and looked around at the crowd. Rose was on stage at the moment showing them what she could do. I sipped my coke to calm my nerves; this was something that I always had to do. I used to feel uncomfortable, but I tried to tune things out and dance to the beat of the music. A few men looked at me and I winked, some stopped me to ask for a private show, and I had to decline at the moment. I would return to them after the set as per the rules to see if they were still interested. I let them know about the booths that were in the back of the club. I stood behind a glass wall, they could see me, but I couldn't see them. They deposit money into a machine for fifteen minutes of time. Once the time was up the screen closes, meaning either they deposit more money or they had to leave the both. I got a signal when I had a paying customer. I let the men know which booth I would be in and waited to see if they come to the show.

I went back stage and waited the last few minutes for Roses' song to finish. I heard the DJ announce "Gentlemen, for your viewing pleasure. The School Girl" this was my cue to hit the stage. The song I danced to was, "Buttons" by the Pussycat Dolls. I waited for the intro and then walk out on the stage. I walked up to the pole, and placed it at my back. I slide up and down pulling at the tie in my shirt, running my hand up and down my body. I squatted down and spread my legs open offering a peak at my panties. I placed my hand on the pole to pull myself up and slide down inverted, at the place in the song were she sings _loosen up my buttons,_ I untie the shirt and pulled the button exposing my breasts. Close the shirt back like a pep show. I flipped off the pole and went to the edge of the stage where the male clients sit watching. I crouched down, and open my legs letting them have a closer peek. I rise, walking back to the pole looking over my shoulder at the crowd, and pull my shirt off. When the song comes again to _loosen up my buttons_, I pulled the buttons on my skirt and let it fall to the floor. I was now on the stage in nothing other than my red bra, white panties, stockings and shoes. I did a couple of more spins on the pole and the next time I pulled off my bra. I kept playing with the hem of my underwear acting like any moment they were going to fall to the floor. This was all the crowd would see of my body. I did a few more tricks and the song ended. I gathered my clothes and my money, letting some customers place bills in my stockings, panties or in my teeth. I headed back stage to redressed and moved back to the floor until later when I would do the same or similar dance. For each song, I had different looks, later I would have to choose a different outfit.

Once I was back together, I headed to the bar and grabbed a drink. I got a break between my set and the booth. While taking my break I sat and I watched the other girl sets, I watched them to learn new moves or think of different way to look appealing. I was sitting there minding my business when someone grabbed my arm and almost jerked me off the barstool.

"Excuse me," I said to the gentleman holding my arm tightly. They were not supposed to touch unless asked. I did not recognize this fella right off the bat, and wondered if he was a part of the group of people whom asked me about a private show. It came to me as the other two make their presence known.

"You promised a private dance, and I expect to get one," he stated, but he was treading on thin ice. I tried again to explain to him about the private booths, and that this was only how they were offered. He pulled me closer to him and whispered in my ear.

"You see I want a private show at my house. Now, be a good little whore and come with me." He licked the outside of my ear. I shivered… I was nervous no one had ever been this forward at the club, maybe outside the club, but never here.

"Mr. James is there something that I could help you with?" Thank God, Aro had seen this display and was coming to investigate.

"No, I just want to speak with one of your girls here. She was being forward with my wife here, and I wanted to make sure she didn't touch her again." That lying son of a bitch, he was trying to get me fired. I wondered if there was another reason for him to make these claims.

"I understand, Mr. James; I would ask that you and your associates leave this area. I will deal with my girl, thank you for drawing this to my attention." Aro made James let go of my arm and he guided me to the back of the club. Aro knows that this was not how I behave.

"Isabella, I want to let you know that I do not believe him for one minute. Go get yourself together for your booth. If you ever see Mr. James again please let me know." Aro knows something, but he was not telling me. I nodded and walked out of his office to the booths to finish my shift.

I got home and sat my security codes making sure that my house was secure, took a bath to relax and went to sleep.

On Tuesday morning, I woke up early gathered my things and drove to Charlie's; being that the interview was in Forks. I decided to get ready there so, I did not wrinkle my outfit. I wanted to make a good impression on Mrs. Cope. I really wanted to get this job and get away from the club. The club had been good, but that ship has sailed. Once I was dressed and ready to go, Charlie wished me luck. I parked at the school remembering the time I spent here; I took a deep breath and prepared to get out of the vehicle.

"Isabella, so nice to see you again, how have you been?" I turned to see Mr. Banner my old biology teacher.

"Great, Mr. Banner how have you been?" I smiled and shook his hand.

"Fine, but you can now call me Bruce..." he chuckled."I heard that you have your teaching license." I nodded. "You are interviewing today?" I nodded. "Well, that's interesting. Since you have been gone I have moved up to the school board. You will also be interviewing for the all schools in Clallam County. You could work here or somewhere in the Port Angeles area." This surprised me; this means that my chances had just gotten a little better. I had sixteen potential schools here today.

Once we got to the teacher's lounge there must have been principals for all the other schools. It was nerve-racking having to interview with all these people at one time. The only two people I recognized were Mrs. Cope and Mr. Banner. I sat down and waited for the meeting to being.

"Isabella, did you bring in your résumé?" asked Mrs. Cope, I nodded.

"I also brought in my transcripts; I wanted you guys to see the marks that I made in my classes too." I pulled all the material from my brief case. Alice insisted that I get one to look professional. I was thankful that I agreed it made carrying this stuff easier.

"I will make copies for everyone to look at while we talk to Ms. Swan," Mrs. Cope stated to the group.

"Hi, Ms. Swan. I am Mr. Athena; I wanted to ask you a few questions I am the principal at the Quileute Tribal School. We believe heavily in our heritage would you have a problem teaching our students according to the rules of our school?"

"Mr. Athena," I stated making sure I said his name right. "I would not have a problem teaching those materials. I would adapt, but I would have to learn the heritage to teach it properly," I stated. He nodded his head.

"I would like to point out that Ms. Swan has scored well above average in all areas of her academics," Mrs. Cope stated, it was almost like watching a sports game on TV with her announcing the stats. "She was also a student here at Forks High. She had excellent grades and graduated top of her class here too. She was never in trouble and got along well with her peers." She smiled at me.

We all talked for a while about the classes I wanted to teach, what I thought I could bring to the curriculum here, and any thoughts on the student's tests scores. Every so often, I'd catch Mr. Athena glaring at me; I didn't understand why he was looking at me like this. I hoped he didn't pick me for his school. I would not feel welcome teaching there. Once the interview process was over Mr. Banner stated he would call with a decision and thanked me for my time. I felt pretty good with the interview. I guessed I could wait a few weeks before finding out the results, Mr. Banner said that he would call either way.


	9. Fourth of July

_**Chapter 9 "4th of July" BPOV**_

Today was the Cullen's annual celebration. I planned on riding with Alice and Rose to the Cullen's in Port Angeles. I was looking forward to spending a nice day in the sun, and thank God the sun would be out. The Cullen's had this nice set up with a pool and Jacuzzi. Esmé had designed the pool cover for an indoor, but that way it allowed for exposure to the sun in the event that the weather corporate. Washington had more wet days than sunny, we got lucky just to have a clear sunny day, this was also the reason that my mom left all those years ago. Forks just depressed her, now she always tries to find areas that have sun. Forks and the area have grown on me; I guess I had more Charlie in me than Renée.

Renée had always been something of an enigma to me. We didn't talk much; actually we hardly talk at all. Occasionally, I might get an email letting me know what she and Phil were up to, but most of the time I heard nothing. I didn't feel like she loves me at all, but who knows maybe she did and just didn't know how to act around me. Charlie and I had a better relationship, but enough about the parents.

I picked out my bikini and was ready for Alice and Rose. Rose had seen Emmett. He finally got settled in Seattle and things kind of took off from there. I was happy for her. He didn't mind that she worked at the club, but wanted her to look for a job in her field of education. She wasn't opposed to the idea; I think she was ready to move on.

I had spoken to Aro after my interview letting him know that if I got the job I would be leaving the club. He was okay with that, he understood that this was just a phase in my life and with time I would move on. He also let me know that if at any time I change my mind he would gladly have me back. I would let him know when an offer came through.

Alice and Rose pulled up and I headed straight to the car.

"Hey, girls," I greeted both. I always sat in the back.

"Hi," they both replied.

"So, how are things with you guys I feel like I never get to talk to you anymore?" I stated while getting myself together in the backseat.

"Good, are you looking forward to the party?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, it's harmless and fun. Hey, is your brother going to be there? This could be the chance to finally meet him." She giggled. It almost seemed like now she was desperate to hide the young Edward. I wondered if Anthony knew the Cullen's and would be in attendance.

"I don't know, he said something about going to a friend's house. You never know about him." Alice shrugged.

"Hey, Rose. How are things with Emmett?" I asked wondering if things were going well.

"Things are going great. He is a gentleman and I had a job interview this week so we will see if things progress." She sounded happy about the situation.

The rest of the trip was rather uneventful. We talked about movies, music, cloths and the club.

_**EPOV**_

Once the girls arrived at the house Alice sent me a text letting me know to make myself scarce if I didn't want Bella to learn my true identity yet. I had told her about the exchange of words at her house. She let me know that sometimes Bella had a tendency to overreact to stressful situations. She got hit on by a lot of guys and she was never interested. Some had gone as far as stalking her, which didn't ease any fears in fact it led to a longer list of problems. Now, I worried about her safety. Alice assured me that she was safe and that soon she probably would be moving to Forks or Port Angeles for a job.

I watched from my room when they walked up the lawn to the house. Our house was almost all glass with exception of a few things. Yes, we had curtains and the walls were solid, but a lot of the exterior was made of glass. I could sit in the privacy of my room and watch Bella at the pool and the Jacuzzi; which might work to my advantage especially if things get out of hand. I got up to lock the door if someone tries to come and find me. Esmé thinks that I was spending the night with Jasper and his family. This way she won't bother trying to introduce me to Bella. I could have mingled in the crowd if it wasn't for that and you never knew who would call me by my name. So, here I sit watching her like a stalker/pervert. Right now, I was thankful for the way Esmé had the pool set up I could see everything.

Bella strolled into the pool area and picked one of the many loungers placing everything she would need for the evening. She removed her shirt, showing that she had decided to wear a bikini, and my body started to react to the skin that she was exposing. Her bikini top was your basic string bikini, but the triangles that cover her breast could barely hold her in. I gulped, God she was beautiful and in white. Her back was facing me now. Once the shirt was completely forgotten, she stood with the smallest shorts on and a white bikini top. My brother walked up to her and gave her a big hug. I was so jealous of him and wondered why that couldn't be me. Oh yeah, dummy, you didn't want her to know your real name. Why didn't I just be up front about who I was? I know why, I didn't want her to reject me because of my age or that I was Alice's baby brother. Not to mention those stupid rules I had for girls. Great!

Once Emmett left her alone she talked with our parents and other people, she mingled with the crowd. I was still sitting there semi erect watching her move, she must have decided to get in the pool because she was back at the loungers taking off her shorts. I sat a little higher in the chair looking and boy I wasn't disappointed. She pulled down the shorts reviling her bottoms, it was the smallest bikini I had ever seen, and tied at the sides. What I would give to untie those string and plunge myself into the depths of her. She bent over picking up her shorts, causing me to become fully erect. I couldn't resist the image in front of me. She was gorgeous her brown hair had red highlights and hung down her back. I watched her tie her hair up showing her beautiful neck. God, I wanted to lick, suck, and kiss on every part of her. The moonlight didn't do her justice, her body was wonderful, she was curvy, but not overly so. What I would give to fuck her from behind at this point was astronomical. I almost busted out of the room just to see her, and to see if there was a chance with her. I decided that if she saw me that would not happen. She would probably be furious that I had lied to her about who I was; not to mention the fact she was pissed the last time I spoke with her. I had gotten over it. She was the first woman ever to speak to me like that.

I decided that the first option Jasper presented me with was the best opinion, being that I was so hard from seeing her like this. I needed relief and fast, rubbing my cock with my hands watching her would have to do. I ran to the bedside table and pulled out the lube I used in case of emergencies; rushing back to the chair for my view. I pulled down my sweatpants and squeezed a little lube in my hands to get the process started. I looked back out at the scene in front of me. Bella was just getting out of the pool and her nipples where hard from the temperature change. I place my well-oiled hand on my cock and started slowly stroking it. Growling at the scene in front of me, she was dripping wet. She walked over to the loungers facing my window. She couldn't see me; I had placed blackouts on my windows. Thank god, for the auto parts store having that stuff on rolls; I continued to stroke as I watched her take her towel and rub her body. I wanted to feel her body. She turned around bending over at the waist rubbing up and down her legs. I stroked harder and faster. God, I wanted her, bad. I was moaning and stroking myself up and down over and over, watching her move. I was about ready to come when she licked and then bit on her bottom lip. That was it; I came all over my hand and stomach. I leaned back in the chair, spent and tired. I watched her all afternoon, sometimes repeating my self-loving. I had it bad, but what was it?

I texted Alice to let her know about the party at La Push tonight; I wanted to get a chance to see Bella. Alice said that Bella was sorry for the things she had said to me and wanted to see me. I was nervous but agreed to meet them there. We didn't tell Bella I was going hoping to surprise her. Of course, I wouldn't be in a crowd with her, but off down the beach maybe.

Once the girls arrived at the beach, I watched as Bella stood away from the crowd constantly looking for something. Maybe she was looking for me, but I had to wait and see. Once she started down the beach and out of sight I followed her. When the time was right I would revel myself to her.

_**BPOV**_

The day was great the pool was nice, and the food was good. I kept getting this feeling as if someone was watching me and at times, it kind of worried me. I always shrugged it off to the hope that Anthony would show up at the Cullen's. He never did. When Alice suggested that, we go to La Push for fireworks I was all over that. I was secretly hoping he would be there.

When we arrived at La Push, I stayed rather close to the edge of the party, and off to myself for a while. I wandered down the beach a handful of times, just hoping to see him sitting in the sand. I paced for the greater part of an hour and was about to give up. When someone cleared their throat behind me, I spun around to see who it was. It was Anthony, he had his head down. I felt so bad about what I had done. I walked up to him.

"Anthony."

"Hi, Bella," he said timidly.

"I want to apologize to you. I was such a bitch the last time I saw you. I understand that you didn't know and I also know it is my fault that things turned out the way they did. I could have said no to you." I looked at my hands and bit my lip. Anthony started running his hands through his hair like he was nervous or frustrated.

"I accept your apology and hope that we can be friends. I didn't realize until it was too late, and you are not the only one to blame. I should have noticed something and been easy with you, but I didn't and for that I am sorry."

"I accept your apology too. I would like nothing more than to start over. Would you like to sit and watch the fireworks with me?" I asked trying to break the ice.

"I would love to. You can see them from right here," he stated pointing at the show starting. I sat down and he sat beside me. Well, this was going well.

We didn't talk at all just watched the display. Once the fireworks were over I walked to his car with him.

"I have to get going Bella. I enjoyed spending time with you, and would like to do it again," he stated with hope in his eyes.

"I will have to get back to you. I am in the process of looking for a job, and I might be moving either to Forks or Port Angeles. When I get settled I will give you a call; could I get your number maybe." I asked shyly. I didn't want to seem off-putting or to send him away with nothing. I had already made that mistake once.

"Sure, let me see your phone." He put his number in my phone then used it to call his. Now, I had his and he had mine.

"Thanks."

"I'll see you around." He kissed me on the cheek and climbed into his car and left. Wow, that went better than expected. Once I settled with a teaching job, I would call him for a date.

I finally made it home and saw that I had a message waiting on my machine.

"Isabella, this is Mrs. Cope I called to offer you a place at Forks High school. You will be teaching Literature. Please give me a call back to let me know if you are still interested. Classes will start on August the 25th. Thanks Again."


	10. School Days

_**Chapter 10 "School Days" BPOV**_

After getting the call from Mrs. Cope, I let her know that I'm interested in the position at Forks High School. I went into do all the paper work, attended the mandatory meetings, and got the classroom set up for my students. I stayed with Charlie because the drive from Seattle to Forks was a four-hour trip. I still hadn't settled with the idea of getting a place yet. I guessed I was waiting for the dust to settle so to speak. I still worked at the club, but had switched my schedule to just the weekends. I figured that I would stay with Charlie and look for a house in my spare time.

Today was my first day of school as a teacher. I was a little nervous and excited. I did not know what to expect from my students. I got in the classroom and waited for my first period students. I would be teaching all grade levels, literature. The first period was ninth graders; I handed out the syllables of expectations for the school year, talked with the students about rules in my class, and tried to put names with faces. The first days were always the same no matter what, nothing major happened. I did this for the rest of the day until lunch, when Mrs. Cope called me into the office. I knocked on the door.

"Come in," she answered.

"You wanted to see me."

"Yes, Isabella. I regret to see you go, but they need you worse than we do." She sighed. "Tomorrow you will be reporting to Port Angeles High. Do you know the place?" I nodded. "It seems that the Advanced Placement English teacher has become deathly ill and will be not be returning for the school year. She didn't tell them until today. So, I apologize for the way this has played out. They faxed over all the materials that she started for her classes. The curriculums in place so, getting started will be easy." She smiled at me. I nodded back.

"Thank You, Mrs. Cope. I will leave the materials for the classes I started that way the next teacher can jump into his/her position. I will get that information to you at the end of the day."

"Thanks for understanding Isabella." She smiled and I left.

Well, I guess it was a good thing that I didn't buy a house yet. I could stay in Seattle and make the drive to the high school from there. I got home and let Charlie know the news. He seemed a little sad over the information, but let me do what needed to be done.

On my way home I called Alice.

"Hey, Alice."

"Hey, Bella what's up?"

"I'm coming back to Seattle."

"Why?" she asked sounding concerned. She probably thought I lost my job on the first day. Well, I did, but I didn't.

"Oh, I got another job. They need me as the AP English teacher at Port Angeles High School. Mrs. Vainer has a terminal illness, she's found out her diagnosed today. She let them know this afternoon that she would not be returning to work. So, being qualified; they have pull, they wanted me to come and take her place. Tomorrow is my first day there." Alice was laughing

"Oh, classic," Alice muttered and was still laughing.

"Honey, are you okay? What is so funny?"

"Nothing, Rose just said something about the same time that you did. It was funny."

"Okay, Alice I will talk to you later." I hung up. Shaking my head wondering what was going on with the girls they were never like this.

_**EPOV**_

I hated to love school, if that makes sense. I hated that I had to sit through these classes when I didn't even have to open the book to ace the course for the year. I was gifted and never had to study. I just listen to the instructor, took the notes, and it came to me. This year was no different; I was taking all Advanced Placement classes.

My schedule first Semester was first period: Physics, second period: AP Government, third period: Chemistry II, then lunch, fourth period: AP English. Second Semester: first period: British Literature. Then I left for the rest of the day to do classes at Peninsula Community College. The only reason that I was taking British Literature was because I was one credit short of my diploma. When I transferred from Chicago two years ago, one of the classes I took in Chicago didn't count in Clallam County. I took Chemistry and Physics via satellite thru the University of Washington, because around here if there were not enough students in the class they put you in satellite classes over the internet. Thank God they had enough students that we're taking the advanced placement classes. So, for the second semester I didn't want to have to deal with satellite classes and picked something simple.

My day at school was rather simple. I liked all my classes and was ready to get this aspect of my life over. The only thing that seemed out-of-place this year was that Mrs. Vainer was not teaching AP English. I wondered who would be taking her place.

After school, I had cross-country practice. We had been practicing since the middle of July. I liked running for long distances, it helped me clear my mind. After practice, I saw a missed call from Alice; so I called to see what was going on.

"Hey Edward," she answered after the first ring.

"Hey."

"How was your first day back senior year?" she giggled.

"It was okay. You know how the first day is nothing, but rules and a plan for the lessons."

"Who do you have this year, maybe somebody at work will know if they are good teachers?" Why did she care who I had for classes. Emmett and she were already in college by the time the family moved here.

"Well, I only really have two teachers this year. Mr. Jones in AP Government and Mrs. Vainer in AP English and British Literature; you do know that majority of my classes are with professor at the college right. Next, semester I will be at Peninsula Community College doing pre-requirements." Alice was laughing her head off; she couldn't catch her breath.

"Alice…" I said into the phone "…Alice…" I get a little louder. "ALICE," I screamed into the phone trying to get her attention.

"Edward…it's Rose." She must have gotten the phone from her. I wished it was Bella that had answered the phone.

"Alice, will have to call you back. I think she just peed on herself." What are you kidding me? What is her problem? She knows something, and it's got to do with me. Oh, no.

Rose just hung up on me without letting me at least get some answers about what was going on. I tried over and over to call her, but all I got was her voicemail. Great, she knows and she won't tell me; I would have to figure this one out on my own.


	11. Hot for Teacher

_**Chapter 11 "Hot For Teacher" EPOV**_

I could hardly sleep last night, thinking about what Alice knew. She wouldn't return my calls or texts, and she let all of them go to voicemail. I briefly wondered if this had something to do with Bella. Is she going to call me? Or, should I call her? I had tried to respect her wishes and give her time to contact me. I could be patient a little while longer, and then I was going to have to call her.

I got myself ready for another humdrum day at school. Once I had my breakfast, I was ready to roll. I got to school and everything seemed to be going just fine. At lunch, I thought I saw Bella, but decided that was from not being able to talk to or see her was driving me to the point of hallucinations. If she only knew how often, I thought about her or even jacked off thinking about her. She would surely be alarmed; she might even think of me as a pervert at least that was a step up from pig. I finished lunch and headed to AP English. I wondered if they had gotten the new teacher yet.

I walked into the room not paying attention to who was at the teacher's desk. I headed to a seat in the back and started getting out the things I would need for class. As the bell rang, I looked to the front and saw a brunette standing at the board. It was not until I heard her voice that I thought I had died; it could potentially be hell I had ventured into, but I was hoping that it's heaven. She addresses the class before even turning around.

"Good Morning, students my name is Ms. Swan and I will be replacing Mrs. Vainer for the remainder of the school year." She turned around and her eyes landed right on me. Oh God! She didn't even know the half of it yet. Clearing her throat, she finished her speal about using the same syllabus as Mrs. Vainer.

"In order for me to learn who you are please when I call attendance raise your hand. This will help me put faces with names, because you guys will not have assigned seats." She stood at her desk-calling roll then she said the name I now dreaded.

"Edward Cullen," she paused looking around the room. For a fleeting moment, I wanted to crawl under the table. "Edward..." she paused. The color of her face drained white. "Anthony Masen Cullen." Oh, God thanks for the stupid people in the front office for including my whole name on her roster. I was just about to not raise my hand and act as if I was in the wrong class, but no. I rise my hand no denying it now. In a clipped tone, she responded with the customary "Good Morning, Mr. Cullen." I didn't like everyone else in the classroom and responded with, "Good Morning, Ms. Swan." I wondered if Alice knew. I bet this was the secret. She could have at least given me a heads up. That wouldn't have worked either; Mrs. Vainer was the only AP English teacher here. Oh, God I cannot transfer out of the class. It's not that I didn't want to be in Bella's class it's just hard. Yeah, no pun intended.

Just when I thought that, I had a chance at getting to know her and know her in the biblical since, again. My chances with her just went down the drain, and now she would have nothing to do with me because I was her student. In addition, she probably thought I was underage. Great, we cannot be together because if word got out she would lose her job. I started pulling on my hair barely even listening to the lecture, I had to figure this out; Jasper I had to talk to him. I slide my cell phone under my desk and send him a "911" text.

"Mr. Cullen, are you texting during my lecture?" Great now she was going to have my balls every time I did something wrong.

"No, Ms. Swan." She marched down the aisle holds her hand out. I looked at her hand wondering what she wanted, I said no. She was tapping her foot at this point. "Mr. Cullen, give me the cell phone. You know the rules of this classroom and school. No, cell phones on during class. Class is in session so hand it over." I placed the phone in her hands. "Thank You, detention after class." Great in a matter of minutes, I had landed my first detention of my educational career and Bella was now in the possession of my cell phone. I didn't have time to activate my lock. Shit. I was screwed.

As the period comes to a close, I was nervous and still pulling at my hair. The bell rang and the students filed out of the classroom; I remained seated. She walked over to the door and slammed it shut. She stood with her back toward me.

"When were you going to tell me who you were?" Her hands rested on the door palms flat.

"I don't know when I was going to tell you. I hadn't thought that far ahead," I stated honestly. I was scared for her to find out that I lied to her on the first night. She slammed her hand on the door, making me jerk in response. She spun around looking me straight in the eye; "How old are you?"

"Just turned nineteen, I was eighteen at the time of our meeting." She lets out a sigh. Some of the weight must have lifted from her shoulders as she realized I was not a minor at the time.

"You are Alice's brother, aren't you? Do not lie to me, I have your phone and have looked through your contacts. So, I pretty much know. I want to hear it from your mouth."

"Yes, I am Alice's baby brother. Yes, I lied to you. I had my reasons for doing that, but Alice didn't know until you sent her the text message the night we left La Push." She started crying. I sat still even though I didn't want to see her crying. "I begged her not to tell you. Then we had that fight and I figured that I would never see you again. So, what would have been the point of her telling you?"

"The point..." she paused I could see her ears turning red. She was pissed. "The point is that she is my BEST FRIEND. My career could have come to an end had you been underage, and with you now being my student, puts me back at risk." She took both hands and pulled at her hair. She regained her composure and walked over to her desk. She placed her elbows on the desk and then hid her face in her hands. She sat there for a minute; I was at a loss for what to say to her. I wasn't in a much better position than her. She looked at me and placed her hands on the desk with her fingers intertwined in front of her.

"How much about me do you know? What has Alice told you? I want the truth."

"Alice hasn't really told me anything about you. The only two things Alice told me about you were that you were a…virgin and you were sorry about the way you behaved."

"Is there anything about you I am missing or is that all?"

"I think you know pretty much everything about me." I was saddened at this exchange. I didn't know how to fix the damage done.

"Here is how things are going to go; I am your teacher now. Which means: no phone calls, no dates, and no nothing, we are going to be professional about this. You will tell no one about the fact that I am your teacher and that we had a one night stand." I nodded because if this information got out it could hurt her and that was not what I wanted to do. "Your detention is done; you can come and collect your cell phone," she stated and rested her head back down in her hands. I got up walked to her desk picked up the cell phone and walked to the door. I stopped for a minute, with my hand waiting on the doorknob.

"I never wanted to hurt you. I didn't know how to tell you my real name or that I was related to Alice. Please don't be mad at her, she has protected you this whole time. She even had words with me after the first night warning me that things could end badly. I thought they had at one point, but just when I get a chance at redemption, it's taken away again. I know three things for sure. 1. You are my teacher primarily and I will respect that. 2. You are the woman that changed my life. I can't even be with other girls because of you. And 3. I think I love you." I opened the door and walked out, not knowing what happened. I sent Jasper another text telling him to tell Coach Shaw I was sick, and to call me later. I didn't feel like running today.

I drove home, went straight to my room and crawled into bed. I tried to think about what to do, and came up empty. My phone started ringing about an hour later; I rolled over and pulled it out of my pocket.

"How did she take it?" it was Alice, she sounds down.

"Not, so well; you should have told me. I would have been more prepared. I don't know." I wouldn't have been able to get out of the situation even if she had called me. "Has she called you?"

"No, I probably won't hear from her anytime soon. She will need time to process everything. Even if I was to try and contact her, she wouldn't answer."

"Why were you laughing the other day? Things have not turned out too funny," I said dryly

"I was laughing at the fact that you were going to get caught in your own mess. You have never had this much trouble from a girl. Plus, you think you know it all." Yeah, the one I wanted I couldn't have. Wonderful!

"I got to go, but I will call later."

"Ok, talk to your later."

"Later." She hung up and I just sat there. I wished I wouldn't have lied to her. I thought that was the main reason she was upset. I didn't know things were just so complicated right now. I finally fell asleep tossing and turning all night. Tomorrow was another wonderful day at school.

I woke up and got ready for another round of torture. I dreaded having to go, but I couldn't change that either. I decided to endure the situation that I had found myself in. I muddle through my day and barely ate lunch. I knew the next hour would be with Bella. I should look on the bright side I would be able to see her every day now.

I strolled into class taking a seat closer to the front. Once class had started, I watched her. She's beautiful the only other time I saw her during the day was at the fourth of July party at my parents, but even then I wasn't this close to her. She had long brown hair with highlights I noticed that at my parents. She had deep chocolate brown eyes, bedroom eyes. I chuckled at that thought, we hadn't gotten that far. She was pale not a stitch of colour about her. The moonlight didn't do her justice. I knew why I wanted her. She's obviously smart, beautiful, and sexy as hell. Looking at her outfit a black pencil skirt, white button up shirt and stilettos, black fuck me shoes. She had her hair pulled up in a French twist with little pieces falling down. She looked like a teacher; yeah, a hot teacher.

Bella would look at me every so often, but she still wouldn't smile or anything. She would just stare at me, I wasn't exactly complaining, but what I wouldn't give to be able to read her mind right now. When the bell rang, I gathered my things and moved toward the door.

"Mr. Cullen, a word please."

"Yes, Ms. Swan." She waited for the classroom to clear out before talking.

"I want to apologize to you. I understand what you were thinking. I spoke to Alice and she helped me put some things into perspective. There is still no chance of us being anything until you are no longer my student. Only time will tell as to whether or not we will be anything after that. I do not want anything going on in school. NOTHING. I am not saying 'no' but I am not saying 'yes' either."

"So, let me get this straight. You are no longer mad at me..." she nodded "…good, you are not saying that we are something to one another, but you are not saying we are not either." She nodded. "So for now we are good?" I looked at her and smiled saying, "Okay, nothing will happen at school or outside of school correct…"she nodded again "…but maybe once I graduate if the feeling is still there or mutual we will try." She nodded again. "Okay, I can live with that for now."

I smiled and started toward the doorway again. Stopped and wanted to tell her one more thing before heading to practice.

"Be ready the moment I walk off that stage because you are mine." She gasped and I chuckled. Things were going to be interesting. All bets were off, and while we were at school, I was going to make it hard for her to resist me. 'Game On.'


	12. It's Your Birthday

_**Chapter 12 "It's Your Birthday" BPOV**_

I sat at home wondering what had happened and my life sucked. Let's recap the event that had turned me on my head; the one night stand. Yes, it just happened once, but I was looking forward to building a little with Anthony once my teaching position settled. I really felt connected to him the first night that was why I slept with him. Well, it's settled and Anthony was really Edward; Alice's baby brother. Great, now I fornicate with children. Not only was he Alice's baby brother, but also one of my students. Once I finally made it home, I couldn't believe the situation I found myself in. At some point, I would have to call Alice to talk with her about the situation, but now I just crawled into bed dreading another day in paradise.

I woke up the next morning wondered if I could call in sick after the first day, but decided that I needed to suck it up. I got ready and made my way to my car for the long drive to Port Angeles. I would have to move to Port A in the next few months. I would start today looking at houses available in the area.

I started to think about the situation with Anthony/Edward. You know he really didn't lie in a way. That was his name it's not like he told me some off the way name; like John or something. The thing that bothered me the most was Alice. She knew and didn't even tell me, why did she not tell me? I took a minute to call her being that I had a long drive.

"Hello."

"I have one question. Why did you not tell me?" I got straight to the point, I didn't want to sugar coat it and I wanted answers.

"For one he asked me not to. He wasn't really lying about himself. He just omitted some truths about him. I know Edward…Bella, we had words the night I found out who you were with. Edward was a player; he used them to get what he needed. He didn't want a girlfriend and didn't want someone following him around all the time. You forget that we come from money and when people hear our name that is the first thing they think of."

"But, you know me Alice; I wouldn't want him because of the money. That is not who I am."

"Cut Edward some slack it's not like he knew that you were different. Everyone he has known has been that way. He was doing it to protect himself from the wannabes. I don't think Edward realized you were different until the fight after. He thought that when he saw you that he could apologize and you would agree to his terms, but you didn't. Other girls would have agreed, hell they would have never been mad at him. Don't you see this was his way of protecting himself?" She was pleading with me to understand his situation.

"Once he found out I was different he should have come clean," I stated losing ground with my arguments over the situation.

"What should he have said? Or, better yet what was he supposed to say something like 'I'm sorry Bella, but I am Alice's baby brother' or better yet 'My name is Edward Cullen'. Yeah, how would that went over on the phone? Remember you guys didn't see each other until Fourth of July. I want to let you know that he doesn't know about the club either. This is something that you are hiding from him."

"What do I do now? He is my student." I was almost crying on the phone.

"I don't know at this point. I haven't really talked to him about the situation. I can tell you this much he is upset and he doesn't know what to do?" she was being sympathetic.

"Do you know he told me he was falling in love with me, and he told me that I changed his life? He didn't want anyone else now." She gasped

"He told you this, when?"

"As he was leaving the classroom yesterday; he said that he would respect me as his teacher. That he couldn't be with other girls because of me and that he thought he was in love with me."

"If Edward has changed who he is for you. Then, there could be something there, but now the situations changed things; I don't know what to do. If you were not his teacher I would say run to him…" she chuckled "…but that won't work. How do you feel about everything?"

"Confused, hurt, angry, and sad; I really liked him especially after the Fourth of July. I dreamed about him almost every night. I won't put my career in jeopardy though, I just got it. I plan to quit the club. I spoke to Aro the other day. I will work until November on the weekends, but after that, I'm done. I won't put myself at risk."

"I understand. I will be here if you need someone to talk to. Just take things slow. After he finishes school if that's what it means to both of you, just wait."

"Thanks, I will talk to you later."

"Bye."

I thought about the things that Alice had pointed out and decided to give Edward the benefit of the doubt. The fact that he was a student was really hindering me; I liked Edward a lot and had already decided to have a relationship with him. Who cares what he goes by; as long as he was the same and looked the same then everything was fine.

I breezed through my day barely leaving the classroom. After lunch, was the hardest part of the day, this was when I was on my guard. I couldn't show the rest of the students my favoritism towards Edward. Standing there giving a lecture on the recent assignment, and wanting to touch him was getting harder. _'I can do this'_ was my mantra or better yet _'you will lose your career or_ _be fired'_ another mantra, but every time he licked his lips. My mantra went out the window. When class was over I decided to talk to him, just for a minute.

"Mr. Cullen, a word please?" I asked him as he was about ready to leave.

"Yes, Ms. Swan."

"I want to apologize to you. I understand what you were thinking. I spoke to Alice and she helped me put some things into perspective. There is still no chance of us being anything until you are no longer my student. Only time will tell whether we will be anything after that. I do not want anything going on in school and nothing going on anywhere else either. NOTHING." I wanted him to understand that if we had something in secret that it would more than likely bleed into the classroom. "I am not saying 'no' to anything after, but I am not saying 'yes' either." I thought that covered everything I was thinking.

"So, let me get this straight. You are no longer mad at me?" I nodded, "Good, you are not saying that we are something to one another, but you are not saying we are not" I nodded. "So, far I get it, so good. Okay, nothing will happen at school or outside of school correct" I nodded again. "But maybe once I graduate if the feeling is still there; mutual of course we will try." I nodded again. "Okay, I can live with that for now." He could live with that, huh, the question was could I live with that.

He stood there smiling and walked to the doorway pausing. "Be ready the moment I walk off that stage at graduation because you will be mine." I gasped and he chuckled. Things were getting interesting around here. I had to resist him every chance I could; nothing, nowhere, not here, or anywhere else because that could be problems for both of us. Don't get me wrong I talked about my career, but I wouldn't want to ruin any chances he might have for the future. Edward was very smart, and he could do great things I didn't want to hold him back.

Sometimes passed and before long it's my birthday September the 13th; I hoped that everyone respected my wishes this year. I held my breath; I bet there was a surprise party somewhere with my name on it.

The school year had gone well. I had adjusted to being a teacher of high school students. Edward had behaved like a gentleman. I was thankful for that. But, a little sadden about it, too. I had enjoyed listening to him talk in class about his thoughts and feelings about different things we had discussed. He was truly amazing and I fell in love more every moment we have together.

During, the small amount of time, I was able to find an apartment. It's a loft apartment, when you first come into the apartment you can see everything. The living room and kitchen were all right on top of one another, which I didn't mind. Then right above them was the master bedroom. It's neat, I could stand in my bedroom look down over the railing and talk to company. It's better than the place I was staying at in Seattle anyways. So, I took it. I planned on moving in a few weeks'. It would take me some time to get the furniture here; I needed a couple of boys and a truck that could help me. I had almost packed everything that I needed to move. I took at least a couple of boxes every day to the apartment.

Alice had invited me to the Cullen's for a non-birthday party or so she claimed. I didn't know who she thought she was kidding. I knew what was going on here it's my birthday party, and this would be the first time that I had seen Edward around his parents, siblings, and other people in attendance. We probably would be singled off together because neither of us had a boyfriend or girlfriend. So, I would like to see how he interacts with the others in his family. I got ready for the party and head toward the Cullen's, loading a couple of more boxes in the trunk. I planned to stay with the Cullen's for tonight, and then go over to the apartment to get some of the stuff unloaded.

I pulled into the driveway and saw balloons all over the front porch. It would seem that Alice had gone overboard. I opened the front door and everyone yells "Surprise" I groaned. Everyone that was here came to wish me a happy birthday. Edward was the last one in the line.

"Happy Birthday!"

"Thank You!" I blushed and smiled.

I mingled with the others for some time talking to different people about things. Charlie had come from Forks. I was glad to see him. I saw my friends talking and walked over to join the conversation. Rosalie and Emmett had really hit it off and they were now a couple. Garrett and Charlotte were here. Alice seemed interested in Mr. Whitlock. He was in my third period English class; it seemed he was also friends with Edward. He winked at me, making me smile. Edward was standing there weighing in on the conversation too. I overheard Emmett telling a joke.

"How do you wake Lady Gaga up from a nap?" Emmett asked everyone in the group.

"You Poke Her Face. Get it." Everyone laughed.

"What are we discussing over here?" I asked giggling at the group.

"It seems that Garrett has been rather busy the past few months…" Rosalie replied "…Charlotte is expecting in February."

"Oh, that's wonderful congratulations Charlotte."

"It seems that Garrett will have to trade his truck in before the baby gets here." Charlotte was laughing.

"Ha, ha, very funny," Garrett replied. That gave me an idea.

"Hey, Garrett is there any way I could borrow your truck. I have to move my stuff from Seattle to Port A. I need some people to help me load the heavy stuff."

"Yeah, when do you need it?"

"Is tomorrow too early?" I asked shyly.

"No," he chuckled "You guys want to help get Bella moved. I am sure between four strong men she will be out in no time." Oh, my! He had just invited Edward to my place.

"No, if it's a problem I will get some movers or something. Don't worry about it." They all cut me off with a no.

"What time do you want us there?" Emmett asked.

"How about ten in the morning?"

"That's fine with me," Garrett stated. "How about you?" He nudges Jasper.

"Sure, I'll be there." He shrugged.

"Edward, are you in?" Edward looked at Jasper then looked at me.

"Sure!" He winked at me. Gah! He was so cute. _'Stop it now Isabella'_. I mentally scold myself.

"Emmett, are you in?" Edward asked.

"Sure," Emmett replied.

"Then it's settled tomorrow at ten." Garrett smiled at me.

The rest of the night was rather uneventful. I opened all the presents mostly gift cards to different stores around the Port A area. I fell asleep knowing that tomorrow night I could be in my new home.

I woke up the following morning to my friends hanging in the kitchen at the Cullen's. They were all ready to get started on the move. They had already decided who was riding with whom and guess who they paired off with me; Edward of course. Yeah, this would be fun. The only one I did not notice was Charlotte and I wondered if she was okay.

"Where's Charlotte?"

"She's not feeling well this morning and the doctor told her to take it easy. Once we got moving I would take her home then swing by your place and help load. Rose is going to drive my truck. I am taking her car home," Garrett stated.

"I hope she starts to feel better."

"Yeah, me too, we are getting married right around Halloween. So, we are hoping she will be up to it."

We all headed to our respective vehicles. I told the others that I needed to drop off boxes at my apartment leaving room for any other items that might need packed in here. Edward and I headed to my apartment, and he insists that I let him carry them in. I headed to the door and opened the loft.

"This apartment is nice," he stated.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool." I shrugged my shoulders. He placed the boxes on the floor in the living room. I didn't wait too long the others would wonder where we were, not only that I didn't trust myself with him alone.

"I wanted to give you something for your birthday, but I never saw an opportunity to give it to you." He crookedly smiled at me. Oh, my God. He kept getting closer to me. I felt like I could hardly breathe. He backed me into a wall, putting his hands beside my head. He leaned in nuzzling into my neck; making me hot. He whispered in my ear.

"Do you know how hard it is to stay away from you?" I nodded my head. He pushed up against me.

"Do you feel how hard you make me every time I am around you?" He nibbled on my ear lobe, I was so wet at his words and the fact that his body was pressing me into the wall, and his hips pressed against me let me feel his erection.

"Don't worry Bella. I will respect your wishes, but I want you to know how hard I am for you. Every time you bend over to pick up a sheet of paper or pencil that has fallen to the floor. Every time you bite your lower lip or even lick them when you think no one is looking. Everything about you lures me in. My birthday present to you is a kiss. Are you agreeable to that?" I nodded my head. He leaned down and kissed my lips, lightly biting my bottom lip. Then he moved and was sucking it. Oh, God just his kiss alone was going to make me cum. He finally pulled back looking at me. "Thank You Bella."

He stepped away from me and went back outside for some more boxes. I couldn't move for a minute it was like I'm stuck to the wall. That kiss was like nothing I had ever experienced. I rubbed my lips remembering. He walked back in chuckling. He must have seen the dazed look on my face and watched me rub my lips. I had no idea how I was going to keep my hands to myself on this ride. Lord, help me!


	13. Girls, Girls, Girls

_**Chapter 13 "Girls, Girls, Girls" EPOV**_

Wow, that kiss it was awesome, the best kiss ever. I wasn't sure if she would let me, but she didn't stop me. I walked back out to the car to get another box to carry in, but truth was I needed a breath of fresh air. I wanted to rip her clothes off and have my way with her. I didn't know how we were going to be able to drive to Seattle without pulling over. I wanted her so bad that my skin was crawling with anticipation.

I walked back into the house carrying the last box from the car. Bella was still standing just inside the apartment in the same spot rubbing her lips. Good, I affected her. I wanted her to want more. I chuckled she was so cute. She looked almost like she was high. She finally pulled herself together and made her way back to the car.

"Are you all locked up?" I was referring to the apartment, but I was also talking about me. I wanted her to want me. Now, I felt like that Cheap Trick song 'I want you to want me, I need you to need me, I'd love you to love me, I'm begging you to beg me' yep.

"Yeah, I got everything locked up. Are you ready to go? We have a lot to do today," I nodded.

Once we were in the car I wanted to take this opportunity to get to know her better and vice-versa. So, I decided to start with twenty questions. I wanted to be with her at some point in my life, and might as well get the basic information out of the way now, because when we got together talking would be the last thing on my mind.

"I want to play a game with you…" she gave me a worried look "…don't look at me like I just ran over your puppy; it's just twenty questions that's all." She looked to have relaxed some.

"So, I will start. What is your full name?" She laughed.

"Isabella Marie Swan…" she giggled "…and before you ask your next question, let me state that I am twenty-three years old and just graduated from the University of Washington with a degree in education." She laughed again.

"I like the sound of your laugh. Okay so you have answered the basic questions." I chuckled "What is your favorite color?"

"Green."She looked a little shy about this answer.

"Why?" I had to know why she liked the color green.

"God," she huffed. "I like green because it's the color of your eyes. Happy now?"

"Yes…" I liked this answer "…so, what is your favorite song?"

"That's a real hard one to answer. You see I really don't have one specific favorite. I like to listen to all kinds of music. My parents have influenced some of my music choices, and the rest just depend on the beats in the music or I like some songs because of the words." She shrugged.

"Where did you go to high school?"

"I attended Forks High of course, but I also went to school in Phoenix."

"Is that where your mom lives, Phoenix?"

"No, but she used too. Let me give you more back ground so you can use your questions for other things." She smiled at me. "When my parents divorced I lived with Renee. Renee liked to move every so often, she got bored staying in the same place all the time, which is some of the reason why she left Forks. You see dad wouldn't leave, that is where he grew up and that is where he wanted to stay. He was fine with living in the small town, plus it hadn't been long since he got the job at the police office." She let out a breath.

"So, Phoenix was where we settled for a while and where she met Phil. He's great, plays baseball for the minor leagues and travels a lot. She wanted to be with him and I was holding her in Phoenix. My junior year of high school I decided to move in with my father to let her travel with Phil. She now lives in Jacksonville, Florida where Phil is currently playing."

"Do you talk to her much?" She shook her head no. "Why?"

"I don't know really, she's busy with Phil and I am busy. If something major happens I call her." She shrugged. I told her about my parents what happened to them.

"That's sad Edward to lose your parents at such a young age. I bet you don't even remember them."

"I don't really, but they were all I had at the time. Carlisle and Esme have done a good job raising me. I love them."

"I have a question for you?" she stated and I smiled.

"Go ahead ask."

"Why did you play with girls?..." she laughed "… I mean why you did do, what you did with them?"

"I guess that since I like you and want to have some kind of relationship with you in the future, I will share all my torrid relationship information with you." I smiled at her. "My junior year of school I was as pure as the freshly fallen snow." I chuckled and she laughed at my metaphor. "You thought that was funny. Anyways I wasn't ready for any type of relationship, if you're wondering. I did like girls, but just didn't want to have to deal with the gossip thing, getting too involved that my school work declined, or just didn't want to be with one person at such a young age. Kate." I paused because this was going to take a little bit of time. "Kate was a friend of mine. She was cute and she was okay as a friend, but she wanted more than I wanted at the time. She pressured me for months to be her boyfriend. She wanted this because she was Captain of the Cheerleaders. She felt that in order to be in said position she needed to have some arm candy." Bella scoffed at that, she must know that type of girl. "Anyways I played sports, as you know and was very good at it. She thought I would do, being that the captain of the football team was already with someone." We both laughed at that cliché. "I wasn't ready for the type of relationship she wanted. So, one night at a party she decided to put something in my drink to move our friendship onto more on her terms. We had sex that night and I lost my virginity to her, but after that she just wanted to be able to have sex with me. I wouldn't budge on the emotional relationship rule no matter what. I liked sex and finally gave in to her. So, we began the whole sex buddies thing." I sighed; here was where it gets a little trickier. "She even went as far as dating the revival schools captain, but what she didn't tell me or him was that she was seeing us both at the same time. You see she had a boyfriend relationship with him and then she had me as her sex buddy. One night after a game things came to an end, she had sent the text that was supposed to be for me to her boyfriend. She probably did that on purpose to push me into an emotional relationship with her, but I had woken up to her manipulation. We still didn't end up together, and that was the final straw for me. After that we never talked again."

"What is her name?"

"Kate Denali."

"Why does that name sound familiar?" she pondered for a minute. "Oh, my God that was the girl Jacob was dating. She cheated on him six ways to Sunday. He said that you wouldn't believe how many people this girl was sleeping with." I nodded yeah I later found out about different guys all over the area.

"Jacob and I were friends. We were trying to bridge a gap between my family and the reservation. Once she pulled that all communication was lost. I was just barely allowed to go to La Push," I stated, it's a sad situation. "This was also about the time that I learned she drugged me. So, from then on I played them before they played me." I shrugged "The only thing the girls care about here is their meal ticket out, and that is what I am to them. I have good grades, which kind of guarantees that I am leaving at some point. I have the potential to make something of myself. I have money coming out my ears because of my parents. Carlisle and Esme are both well off and will probably leave money to me. Not that it matters, but that's what I look like to the girls around here."

"That's sad that nothing is about you as a person, but what they can get off of you." She shook her head.

"Yeah, it is. This is where I changed who I am for the masses. I never let them bring the condoms and I never let them bring me a drink. I stay in control of every situation that I put myself in." I shrugged. "That night with Kate, I don't remember if I used protection and I am just lucky that everything turned out okay. That scared the crap out of me."

"I would say it did. I couldn't imagine having a child running around now? Let alone at the age of seventeen." I blanched at the idea, because that could have happened to me.

"I am not going to lie to you Bella. I enjoy having sex; I am young and let's just say that my hormones run away from me at times. That's why once it happened. I decided I would never be caught in that position again. I was not about to stop living my life and not going places. I just had to make adjustments." She nodded maybe she understood a little better about my situation.

"Where is Kate now?" I guessed she was wondering if I still had communication with her.

"She is in Alaska at some college there. I can't remember the name of it, nor do I care. I have talked to her once since being there. She has a new boyfriend and probably a new boy toy, but she is nothing that I am interested in any longer," I stated with a smile. "I have retired from my playboy ways. I am a one woman man, and I'm waiting patiently for her." I gave her the crooked smile again hoping to soften her. When we got together, I wanted her to be everything to me. The key to a good relationship was communication and I planned to make sure that we talk about everything.

We pulled up at her house. The guys were there waiting for Bella to come along and unlock the doors. The day passed rather quickly, we had gotten all the heavy furniture loaded on Garrett's truck and were ready to go.

"Do you think you guys can manage with the furniture without me?" Garrett asked.

"Sure we will get it done for her," Emmett stated.

"I was wondering if you guys would be interested in coming to my bachelor party. My best friend/best man wants to set something up, but doesn't know the area. I don't really have any friends here, and with us getting married on such short notice because of the baby, all my friends from back home couldn't come. Would you guys be interested in coming and helping my best man?" Garrett asked.

"Hell yeah, we're interested," Emmett shouted.

"Emmett, keep your voice down. I don't want the girls to go back and tell Charlotte. She has been an emotional wreck the last few days. I don't want to be in the dog house for my wedding night." We all laughed at that statement.

"Where should we go?" Jasper asked.

"We know…" Emmett looked me square in the eyes and winked. Yep, I know where we are going to Uncle Aro's place, best girls in town.

"When is the wedding again?" I asked.

"October the 25th. Why?" Garrett replied.

"How about on the 23rd we head to 'La Cantana' for your party? That will give us time to get things together." He nodded and thanked us.

The rest of the day was rather uneventful. We got Bella's house packed up, and moved all the stuff to the apartment in Port Angeles. She ordered pizza for the whole gang, and then we headed home.

The next few weeks passed and everything was going well; school was great, fourth period was rather interesting with Bella. She was such a great teacher, maybe it's because she hadn't been hardened yet. I thought teachers kind of got aggravated the older they got or the more years they taught. They become nit-pickier with time; the new ones were always fun trying different things. The youth and newness made them that, which made it interesting.

Before we knew it October had come on us, Emmett and I got together called Uncle Aro and reserved a table for the group of guys that would be attending the party. Jasper and I would be the youngest of the bunch, but no matter Uncle Aro said that it wouldn't be that big of a deal. We were over the age of 18; he just didn't want us drinking too much. In fact, if Jasper and I were going to drink he preferred it happened before we set foot into his club, which was fine by me. I decided to be the designated driver for the group of men, so drinking wouldn't be a problem. Uncle Aro also talked about this being the best night because of the women he had working this weekend, something about the 'girl next door' type. He always classified his girls as types and not by names. She sounded interesting.

We all met at Emmett's and drove over to the club. We had rented a SUV for the evening to haul all of us. Once at the club we got our reserved seats and ordered drinks. Things were going pretty good and the girls looked good.

We sat around the table talking about nonsense when the 'girl next door' was introduced to the stage. I wasn't paying much attention, but then Jasper poked me in the side; trying to get my attention.

"Um, Ed man you better look on stage." I couldn't figure out what was so important about the stage.

"What? Tits look the same Jazz, just different shapes, sizes, and color what could be special about them?" I glanced up to have my wildest dreams come true or was it my worst nightmare. There on the stage was my Bella.

The whole table sat there dumb founded. She had on the smallest skirt I had ever seen, a white button up top that was tied at the midriff, thigh high white stockings, and black shoes. You could see the red bra through the shirt and when she bent over the white lace thong that was on her ass. Hard was an understatement at the moment, steel was more like what I was wearing. Her hair was in pigtails and every so often she would play with them or pull them. She stripped the shirt off revealing the bra and before long the skirt following leaving her on stage with the thong and bra on. I knew it wouldn't stop there this was a topless club after all. She swung around the pole doing all kinds of things I never thought possible. I was just about to jizz in my pants then she took off the bra. I was done for; I would have to spill a drink on my crouch now in order for no one to notice the mess I made.

The show was over and the crowd of men went wild with hoots and hollers. I was pissed now; I couldn't touch her or do anything yet. Every night or whatever she would take her clothes off for money. Oh, I was so going to blow my top. Jazz looked at me; he knew what was going on in my mind.

"Ed…" he shook my shoulder trying to get my attention from the stage as she collected her things to leave the stage. " Edward…" he stated again. I just watched her seething with anger. "EDWARD" he shouted getting my attention. "You need to calm down. Maybe there is an explanation for this. Don't jump to conclusions."

"Jump to conclusions. Are you out of your mind?" I huffed, "Did you not see what I did? Did you not see the woman I love up on that stage dancing around and taking off her clothes? Draw conclusions my ass. I didn't draw anything I saw it with my own two eyes." I looked at him pointedly wanting him to argue the fact with me, but he had nothing to stand on.

I looked around the club for her and saw her at the bar talking to Alice. What the fuck? Alice was bartending here. Oh, now this was getting even better. That was until the next act come on.

"Attention Gentlemen. For you viewing pleasure the Barbie Doll" I looked to the stage and there was Rosalie Hale. Emmett's girlfriend; you have got to be shitting me. Things just got even better. Emmett looked pissed. Shit was about ready to hit the fan. I grabbed Emmett's arm and pointed to where Bella and Alice where at the bar talking. Emmett knew I liked Bella, but understood that nothing could happen until I was out of her school. Now, he was pissed off even worse; our sister was here.

"Oh, Hell no," Emmett stated. Emmett looked at Garrett who was fifty shades of red.

"Did you know?" he asked Garrett.

"Hell, no I didn't know. We are going to get to the bottom of this tonight." He stated and we all agreed.


	14. I'm in Love with a Stripper

_**Chapter 14 "I'm in Love with a Stripper" EPOV**_

We sat there waiting for the last of the customers to leave from "La Cantana". The only reason the shit had not hit the fan earlier was because of my Uncle Aro. He would forbid us to ever come again and trust me not being able to see if Bella was working or not would be a bad thing. This would be a way of checking up on her. Garrett and Emmett were fuming and ready to pounce on anyone coming within so many feet of Rosalie or Alice. Jasper was fairing pretty well, especially being that Alice and his relationship was rather new. She wasn't up on the stage either which probably allowed for a fair amount of calm. I, on the other hand, let's just say that I was completely and utterly shocked. I couldn't begin to even describe what I was feeling right now. I was hurt, sad, angry, confused, and bewildered.

I was hoping that Bella wasn't like all the other girls I had known, but what was I supposed to think. She did this for the money and lots of it from the way things looked. I bet she cleared at least five hundred dollars tonight and that was from the two times she had been on stage. God only knows what else she did for money. I knew Aro didn't allow the girls to mingle with the clients/customers, and he did have a no nude policy, but had she done other stuff too. This was where the confusion came in; because she was a virgin. Therefore, she must not have been doing clients, but she was damn good at giving blowjobs. I wanted to trust her so bad, but this would put us a step back in my opinion. I was angry, sad and hurt probably about the same things. Bella allowed other men to see her, but wouldn't allow me the same privilege yet. Jealously was also another emotion that I was dealing with here. I needed to talk with Bella to get all the information that I could from her.

I sat processing all my feeling so that way when I finally talked to her, I would be able to remain as calm as possible. Right now, I could scream and yell. I got up and walked down a small corridor thinking I was heading to the restroom, but it appeared to be some type of rooms. I glanced up at the numbers on the doors wondering what could be behind them. I had never been this far before; a girl walked by me and I stopped her to inquire about the doors.

"What are these here for?" I pointed towards the doors.

"They are for private shows. Are you interested?" she asked with a glimmer in her eye. I had seen that look before she's hoping I wanted to see her. Great, I didn't have time to deal with her shit.

"I'm interested, but I want to know who is behind the doors."

"We all wear a number see." She pointed to her panties that have the number 2 on them. "I am in door number 2 or will be in a few minutes go have seat and I will be right there." See this was the shit I referred to they all think I wanted them; truth be known, I only wanted Bella.

"We dance take off our clothes, do whatever you ask us to do." I was puzzled by this statement.

"I thought this was just a topless bar," I stated.

"It is out there, but not back here. We are allowed to get nude or do whatever the customer wants. You see there is a button on the chair that allows you to talk to us. The voice is disguised so the identity of the client is confidential. We don't know who is watching. We are allowed to do whatever the client wishes." She smiled at me.

"So, there's no touching."

She laughed, "No, not in the sense you are thinking. We are behind a glass wall, so no, no touching the girls. But you can touch yourself or she can touch herself." She was smiling and begging me with her eyes.

"Does 'Girl Next Door' have a number?" She frowned like she has been asked this question before. She huffed a little. "Yeah, she's door number 10." I thanked her for the information waited for her to scamper off and made my way to door number 10.

I paused at the door with my hand on the handle wondering if I was going to like what I found. I took a deep breath I did not want to see Bella doing anything with anyone when I opened this door. It would break me. I was still mad at her, but if this room was what I thought it was, I was going to use it to my advantage. I was not allowed to touch Bella here or at school. I wanted her and if it means sitting in here and watching her get naked then so be it. I'm still not happy with the fact that others could see her but we would work this out.

I opened the door to find a chair, what looked to be a money machine, and a blacked out glass in front of the chair. I made my way over closing the door behind me and locking it. I reached into my pocket to grab some ones to feed the machine. Once the money has been accepted the blacked out screen raised showing Bella; she was dancing around the pole inside. She was touching herself, acting sexy and alluring. I couldn't help my reaction to her doing those things. I was rock hard again. She was looking right at me, but she must not be able to see me. I looked around the area and noticed a package of lube, some Kleenex, hand sanitizer, Clorox clean up wipes and a trash can. I laughed Aro had thought about everything here. I found the button on the left hand side of the seat, _let's see if this works._

"Hello…" she looked right at me "…please nod if you can hear me." She nodded letting me know that the sound was working for her.

"Can you communicate with me?" She nodded put up her finger indicating just a minute. She stepped to the side and pressed a button.

"Can you hear me?" she asked. I chuckled now I felt like that commercial 'Can you hear me now' great.

"Yes, I can. I wanted to have the communication between us so I can hear your responses to what I want you to do. Don't worry it's not overly weird." She laughed. She was dancing in the middle of the room, so I knew that she didn't have to hold something like I did. Must be something of convenience for her, I made a note to talk to Aro about this. I shouldn't have to worry about using the button in this situation either.

"You can just act naturally doing what you are doing, but I want you to take it all off, slowly." I was not a dominate, but let me tell you there was something rather exciting about given her orders and watching her submit to them.

She did her little routine where she slowly stripped down to nothing. Oh, God I had wanted to see her body again since this summer. I finally had it in front of me and I was hard as a rock. Watching her swing, sway, and crawl all over the stage in front of me is wonderful. I took my cock out of its hiding spot, remove my shirt, and grab the package of lube on the table beside of me. I squeezed some on my right hand keeping my left one free to hold the button if necessary. I gave myself a warm up stroke or two and turned back to the scene in front of me.

"Get close to the screen and open yourself wide for me to see you better. Once you're as close as you can get I want you to stick your beautiful fingers in that pussy of yours." She did as I had instructed once again. I saw my favorite landing strip and good God the light had revealed the prettiest pussy I had ever seen. It's all pink and healthy looking and dripping wet it would appear.

"What has you so wet and don't lie to me?" I told her I wanted the truth not some made up story Aro tells her to tell. "Answer me."

"I'm sorry sir, but your voice has this way with me. Nothing like I have ever experienced. Plus, you're commanding me to do things. You're not like the others that come in here. I can't explain why I am this way I usually have to think about someone special to achieve this." She blushed as she was talking.

"Tell me who your some special is." I demanded I wanted to know who she thought about when she was alone.

"He's…my best friend's brother," she stated blushing all the way down her chest and half way down her tight stomach. Oh good grief. I started stroking my cock setting a decent rhythm.

"What's his name? Don't stop putting your fingers in your pussy. Show me what you do when you think about him."

"Edward," she stated as she circled her clit at a rather fast speed. I stroked even harder, and God she thought about me.

"Stick those fingers in the center all the way. Make yourself cum when you're ready and let me hear you. You can call out his name it won't offend me." She slammed her index and middle finger into her hole and used her thumb on her clit roughly. I could hear her moaning, watching her please herself, and with her other hand she was rubbing her tits. I was stroking my cock so hard and fast I felt almost euphoric about it. God I felt like I wanted to explode, what I would give to be in that room with her.

"Pinch your nipples." She did and cried out in pleasure. She was still working at achieving her climax. I was in a daze, I tighten my grip and stoked up and down my cock over and over. I spread the precum that was leaking out of the top of my head up and down my shaft. I watched as juices drip out of her pussy. Oh, I wanted to lick it so bad. I had to do the next best thing.

"Switch hands and suck on your fingers." She switched and put her fingers in her mouth sucking them clean. Moaning and panting, she was still working her pussy. I was so close just a little more and I would be done. She cried out again, "Oh, Edward, yes, you're going to make me cum." That's it I'm done, I came all over my hands and onto my stomach. I looked at the screen she's come too and was lying flat on the floor. I leaned my head back resting my eyes because that was too intense.

"Thank You," I stated.

"You're Welcome," she replied from the floor.

"He is one lucky fellow."

The screen closes and the communication was lost. What was I going to do about this? This was one place I could be with Bella. I had to talk to Aro about Bella; I got up took care of the mess that I made and walked to Aro's office. I knocked on Aro's door waiting to be invited in.

"Come in," Aro called out. "Edward," he said getting up from his desk. "What a pleasure to see you? How have you been?" He pulled me into a hug, standard Aro behavior.

"I've been good," I replied. "The reason I stopped by is to inquire about one of your girls." Aro snickered.

"Young Edward, you do know that none of my girls are for sale. I do not run that kind of a business here." I nodded my head.

"I was interested in the story of the 'Girl Next Door' how long has she been here? Is she planning on leaving?" I got started on the questions that were floating around in my head.

"Ah! Good choice my dear boy. Well, let me see here she has been here for four years this August. She is a very good employee, she is outstanding with the clients here, she is among one of the favorites, and I am going to miss her when she leaves in November." He looked rather sad about this fact.

"How much does she usually make from the booths?" I wanted to know, I might be able to strike up a deal with Uncle Aro.

"So, you have found the booths. Were they to your liking?" I nodded.

"You could work on letting the button stay on while doing things. It was rather uncomfortable to have to leave my hand there. Just to hear what she was saying. She was able to talk without holding any buttons or anything. It should be the same for the other side of the window." He nodded.

"Ah! Yes! It should be equaled out I will get right on that. Good Job! So, she makes about six hundred every night she works the booths alone. She gets five dollars per ten minutes of time; if she pulls the regular amount of time in the booth which is two hours. All of this is contingent on the fact that she has to make men want to come to the booths to begin with; if she has done her job correctly and the whole two hours is used that would be what she would make." Wow! She was making a killing between dancing twice a night on the stage and then the booth time.

"How often does she work?

"She is only working weekends right now, because of her new job. She used to work four nights a week." She could walk out of here with at least eleven hundred every night she worked. This was just a guess on the amount of tips that were given to her when I saw her dancing.

"She is ready to give this up isn't she?" He nodded.

"She has located a job in her profession of choice. She doesn't need this job anymore. In fact, I would be willing to bet with her work ethic, that she is very well off." Very well off was an understatement if she cleared eleven hundred for one night of work. Then if she worked four days a week that was four thousand four hundred a week. That's about three hundred thousand a year, within four years' time she would have gross roughly a million dollars. She might even be better off than I was at this point, but she was giving it up. This would rule out my notion that she was after my money, she had done well enough that she wouldn't need my money at all. I felt a lot better with this information.

"I want to strike a deal with her through you. I want you to offer her three hundred dollars for one hour every Saturday until June. I will pay the money of course, but these are the terms: only her no one else, no stage act, and just the booth."

"How would be you be paying this young Edward? She will have to comply with these terms."

"I received an installment from the insurance payout on my parents' policy. The first payment was at the age of eighteen; then it would be paid out every year after that until completion on my twenty fifth birthday. I have received two installments already; they are set up in an account drawing interest as we speak. I won't tell you the amount of the pay out, but I will pay in advance for her services." I wanted this worse than anything in this world. Carlisle and Esme did not look at the accounts so getting away with it would be simple. They gave me money to spend; the account was for emergencies. They trusted me to use my judgment on things.

"I will ask her tonight. I will tell her that the last client in the booth tonight requested her and suggest the terms of the request. I will let you know later tonight the outcome of the meeting."

"Thanks Aro."

"This information does not leave the office Edward. It could get both of us in trouble," he stated.

"We are not the only ones that stand to lose on this offer," I stated with a raised eyebrow.

I walked out of Aro's office feeling a little bit better. I also wanted Bella to know that I knew about the club. I wanted to see her squirm. Once I got the information that was needed from her, and Aro let me know if the terms of the agreement were met. I would decide when to tell her it was me.

"Edward, let me explain." She begged she knew that she had messed up.

"Aro wants to see you in his office. I will talk to you after." She lowered her head to the floor and walked to Aro's office.

I stood there waiting for Bella to talk to Aro and watched as Emmett losses his shit. Rose leaves crying, Alice was trying to help her. Jasper and Garrett were trying to get Emmett to calm down. Drinking and being mad did not go hand and hand.


	15. Main Street

_**Chapter 15 "Main Street" EPOV**_

I waited for Bella outside of the club. Emmett, Jasper, and Garrett left with everyone in the SUV, at least having calmed down some. Garrett explained the situation with their father and how she wanted to move and had a hard time finding employment. They also talked about how she was trying to find a job in the area of her degree. I hoped things work out for them.

Before Bella made it from the back, I received a message from Aro; letting me know that she had agreed to the terms. This made me happy. Bella walked out of the club spotting me standing just across the way. I made my way to her.

"Before you say anything I want to tell you my side of the story."

"That's fine I will wait, but we need somewhere we can talk without being interrupted."

"There is a coffee shop just up this block, we could talk there." I nodded.

We walk up Main Street to the coffee shop. We placed our orders and had a seat at a table located at the back of the store.

"Let me start at the beginning…" she got comfortable in her seat "…about four years ago, I pulled into town with nothing but a few scholarships to go to school. Charlie didn't have the money to afford my education, so I needed to find a job." She took a breath. "I was out on the street looking at different shops submitting my application to all of them, even this place. They told me they had nothing available and to check back in a month or so. I was passing the club and there was a sign in the window that said they were hiring. I walked in and talked to Aro. He gave me the job on the spot. I haven't looked back since." She shrugged. "I paid for my education without the help of student loans, and the car I drive is all paid off. I have no debt." She smiled. She must be happy to be twenty-three, just out of college with no debt.

"Bella…" I sighed "…seeing you on the stage was the most wonderful experience of my life. However, my biggest problem is that I do not like the fact that other men are looking at you. That upsets me because I'm not allowed to see you romantically, I would love to experience everything with you, but I can't."

"I will be leaving there in November; I have been waiting to make sure that things with the school were going to work out. Edward, you know that us romantically is not the clubs fault. It's the situation that we find ourselves in." She sighed.

"I know that, but it doesn't change the fact that I want you. I don't like the fact that anyone can look at you. I'm willing to accept it for the time being, but after November I want you out of there." She nodded. I couldn't ask her to quit either because Aro would be mad; plus he could make things difficult for her. I wouldn't put her in that situation. I had no other choice, but to accept the final terms of their agreement. This was great she hadn't mentioned the booth yet. She hadn't even talked about the agreement that Aro and her made. I should be mad about this, but I couldn't with the stipulation in place on the agreement. She would only be entertaining me. I wondered if she knew that it's me.

"I know we have to wait until you graduate. Until then we are running a risk of getting in trouble. I can't lose my job." She sighed again.

"I know and I don't want that either. Please believe that I will not do anything to get you in trouble." She nodded.

We left the coffee shop; I made sure she made it to her car okay. She offered to give me a ride back to Emmitt's. She looked up at me with her beautiful brown eyes "Please remember not to say anything to anyone about the club" I nodded. Once I was in the house alone I called Aro.

"Hello."

"I called to make sure that she agreed to the terms."

"Yes, she did. Are you sure she doesn't know that it's you wanting this agreement?" he chuckled.

"I'm not sure of anything, but was afraid to ask her myself. That is where you come into the picture." I smiled I figure she knew.

"I think she knows, because she quickly agreed." He chuckled again. "If you don't mind me asking what is the connection between you two, and don't deny that there is one?"

"Everything I tell is to remain confidential."

"I agree. We could both stand to be in trouble from this little transaction."

"She is my teacher."

"I see, is that all? It seems a little deeper than a teacher student relationship. Or, just some school boy crush." I chuckled now. He had seen straight thru the ruse.

"She and I had a one night stand some months ago. I have been unable to get her out of my system. In fact, she plagues me. I'm unable to sustain things with others. If you know what I am referring too."

"You know they make pills for that problem." He laughed at my discomfort. "All joking aside, she's your soul mate. You know this right."

"Yes, and with the given situation of her being my teacher. It is rather difficult to maintain my reaction to her. With a little therapy at your place I should be able to better control my reactions." I chuckled again. "Thanks for the information about the pills. I will let my father know if it becomes troublesome, but rest assured that I'm young and have no use for them. I have a difficult time raining it in without adding." We both laughed at this.

"Very well, Edward."

"Thanks Aro, talk to you later."

"Bye."

I finished my conversation with Aro and crawled into the guest room bed. I dreamed about my girl next door.

Things had been going great for the past couple of months. Bella had finished working at the club. Today would mark the first Saturday booth session for the both of us. We had not discussed anything about her time at the club. In fact, the only time Bella and I had spoken over the past few months had been during class. We arranged thru Aro for me to meet Bella in the booth at nine every Saturday. As I made my way to Seattle for the meeting, I was excited about seeing her, even though I saw her every day at school. Something about seeing her in her birthday suite was very intriguing to me. I parked and made my way through the front entrance.

After Bella accepted the general terms of our agreement, I had Aro draft our personal agreement. I wanted her to enter through the back of the club; I didn't want other customers to see her here. She was to get here at eight thirty, get herself together and make her way to the booth no later than nine. Her room door was locked the entire time, and I possessed the key. I came last week picked up the key, and made adjustments to the chair. Aro was so impressed with the adjustments that he also had me adjust the chairs in the other booths. I also arranged to have certain toys placed on her side. I ordered her the Bouncin' Bunny online and fixed the remote to be wireless for me to control on the other side of the window.

I made my way back to the booths passing others a long my way. I slipped into number ten inserting my key and opening the door at ten after nine. I slide in, locking the door behind me. I couldn't wait to see Bella waiting behind the glass. I had a code that allowed me to bypass the money aspect being that I paid Aro up front. I saw the screen move up showing me my Bella standing while looking around the room.

"Hello, my dear."

"Hello, sir."

"I have made some adjustments as you can see to both our areas. The items in your area will only be touched if I ask you to. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"Alright, remember you can still fantasize about the boy you're interested in. Please feel free to cry his name if need be." I chuckled at this. She nodded her head smiling; I thought she knew who was behind the window. "All right, please start by dancing for me like the last time and taking off all your clothes."

Bella walked over to the music that was mainly housed on her side of window. Once the music was playing she started to sway, swing, and running her hands up and down her body. I watched as she got her body worked up. She slowly started removing her top showing the creaminess of her skin. She wore a red bra, which stood out against her skin. She slowly worked her hands down her body resting close to the buttons that held her skirt on her body. She worked the buttons out of the holes, revealing a pair of the smallest panties I had ever seen. They barely cover her at all, but that didn't matter at this point I was so hard. I kept trying to hold off until I had at least given her one orgasm before I touched myself.

She turned putting her back in front of me shaking her ass then she bent at the waist reveling panties that were crotch-less. I was sure that I could cut glass with my cock now. I saw everything; she stood up reaching behind her back unfastening the clasps that held her bra on. She looked over her shoulder while removing the straps of her bra. She slowly turned around facing me, pulling the bra away from her body, exposing her gorgeous tits to me; the rose-colored nipples were hard. She ran her hands back down her body slipping her fingers in the waistband of the panties. "Don't take them off," I ordered and she complied. She danced around for a little longer. I loved seeing her move.

"Get close to the window just like the last time." She slides as close as she could. "In front of you is a flesh color dildo. We will be using that, but first I want your beautiful hands in your pussy." She didn't disappoint either and got right to work. Circling her clit, pinching her nipples, and before long she slipped her fingers into the juicy center. She pushed them in over and over; panting and moaning. I had to at least free the beast in my pants for relief, but made sure to keep my hands off. "Come on baby give me what I want. Suck your fingers." She switched hands and sucked with everything she had. God she looked so good licking her juices off her fingers. I wanted a taste; I wanted it bad I didn't know how I was going to wait.

I watched her, wanted her, loved her, I wanted everything with her. I looked down at my own situation to find myself leaking cum all over the head. She cried out finding her release. I let her take a breather.

"Grab the dildo; I want you to know that once you have slipped this into your core, I have the control on my side. It will simulate me fucking you. This is the best I have to offer at the moment." I took a deep breath put some lube in my hand; while she looked the dildo over. "It's called the Bouncin' Bunny I hope that you enjoy it, I bought it especially for our time together. Now, I want you to slowly slide bunny into your tight little core." She slowly slipped it in gasping as she got it into place. "I will set the speed of this little adventure. If it becomes too much let me know ok." She nodded "Here we go." I turned the bunny on the lowest speed watching her eyes roll back in her head. As she was getting accustomed to the bunny I started my own activities. I squeeze the head of my cock a little, and then slowly rubbed my lubed hand up and down the shaft. Trying to watch the scene in front of me, and match the speed of the dildo.

I turned the dildo up to the next speed, speeding up my own rhythm of twists and turns and ups and downs. She was withering around in the room in front of me panting and moaning. She was leaking cum all over the floor in the room; I pumped myself harder getting closer to coming.

"Oh God Edward…" she hollered "…Faster…" she screamed. I turned the dildo up to the last speed watching it pound into her. I doubled my efforts "Oh Bella, come for me baby." I felt tightening in my balls and felt my thigh contracting from the amount of effort I was exerting. I climax all over my chest, stomach, and hand just as I finished Bella came too. "Oh! Edward" she was breathless. I turned off the remote allowing her to come down from the experience. "I love you Edward" I heard her, but didn't comment back afraid to blow my cover. I watched her lay there panting getting her breathing back, while trying to gather my own. The window would be closing in just a few moments, and this was all I would have until next weekend. I cleaned myself up, and thanked Bella for her time.

"Same time next weekend?" she asked.

I walked out of the room and locked the door behind me. I headed out of the club waiting to make sure she made it to her car safely. I stood there reflecting back on our time together. Running my hands through my hair, and placed a ball cap on my head just in case she saw me. I looked at the watch noticing that she seemed to be taking a lot of time getting out here. Just then my phone rang.

"Edward…Are you still close to the club?" It was Aro I wondered what he wanted, but consider having him look in on Bella to see what the holdup was.

"Yeah, I am standing on the corner watching the back door like we discussed. Why?"

"I thought so. Well, it seems that one of the girls in the club talked Bella into going to the bar to have a drink with her. When she got to the bar one of the gentlemen that we have had to run out of here a time or two has taken Bella somewhere. They went thru the front door about two minutes ago." I took off running trying to catch them. "You might be able to catch up with them." I hung up on him I didn't have time to wait I had to move now. This was exactly what I was afraid of happening to her.

By the time I made it around the club I could see the car taillights I hoped this was the car that had Bella in it. I remembered everything possible about the car. I called Aro.

"They're gone they made it out of the parking lot before I caught them. Do you have any information on James?" Bella told me about the run in with some of the customers of the club. She said this was why she acted the way she did about our first time together. I knew about James.

"I have nothing I was doing a search after talking to you I went straight to my records to see if anything turned up. The only thing I have is James Hunter, nothing else. The girl that lured Bella out for him is an acquaintance of his. This is all the information she had about him."

"I'm going to call Charlie. He will be able to run the tag number I have and get more information on him."

"That should be fine. No one knows about our arrangement and I am sure that Bella will keep as much as she can from getting out anyways."

I hung up with Aro with the intentions of calling Charlie. He would be able to help.

"Police Station, Sue speaking."

"Sue is Charlie in tonight?"

"No, sir he already went home for the evening is there anything I or another officer can help you with."

"Sue, I need to get the Chief's home number. His daughter has been kidnapped in Seattle. I have the tag number from the car that she left in." Sue gave me the number to Charlie's residence, but she also got the tag number to start running information on it.

My next call was not one I really wanted to have to make.

"Hello."

"Chief, this is Edward Cullen, Carlisle's boy. I was in Seattle tonight in front of the coffee shop and saw someone put Bella in to the back of a car. She was fighting them Chief. I have the tag number Sue is already running it. We have to get her Chief." I stopped to find my breath, I felt like I had been talking a mile a minute.

"Wait a minute, Carlisle's boy Edward."

"Yes, sir."

"Bella's in trouble. Shit! I knew something would happen with her in that town. I thought she moved to Port Angeles?"

"She did, but that is her story to tell you."

"I see, well Edward thanks for the information. I will be calling Sue to see what she has."

"Sir, with all due respect, I would like to do something to help. Bella is very special to me. She is my sister's best friend. I can't sit by and do nothing. My brother would gladly help."

"Give me a few minutes to get the information. I will call you back and make my way to Seattle."

"Thanks Chief."

I got off the phone and called Jasper, Emmett, and Garrett. I wanted to have backup for me, but if the Chief need guys he had them. I didn't know how he was going to get Bella out of this situation. If James touched her, I would kill him.


	16. Toxic

_**Chapter 16 "Toxic" BPOV**_

My night at the club was wonderful I loved my time in the booth. I knew that when Aro talked to me about the customer from the booth, that it was Edward. How convenient that the customer didn't mind me calling out his name in the throes of ecstasy. He probably thought I didn't know, but I did. I let this go on because in some ways we both need this time without jeopardizing our relationship. He thought I didn't know, and I thought he didn't know that I did. If that even made sense.

According to our agreement, I was to arrive every Saturday until June. I snorted at this how much more transparent could one be, but I digress. I was to arrive at eight thirty; park at the back of the club, and enter through there. I was to get ready and be in the booth no later than nine. He came in the booth at ten after nine. We had an hour session, once the session was over I took the toys or whatever he had placed in the room washed them, pack them in a backpack and place them in a locker. I was then to change and leave the club the same way I arrived. All this was done to keep me from going into the main club, and not giving me the opportunity to see any potential clients. I laughed at the theatrics of this scenario, but I agreed because I wanted this time too. I was standing there packing everything in the locker when Victoria walks by.

"Hi, Bella."

"Hi, Vic."

"Where have you been?"

"I got a new job and I no longer work here. I came in to do a favor for Aro." I shrugged playing it off. That was according to our agreement what I was supposed to do, or, act like I was waiting for Rose or Alice. Everyone knew we all hung out together.

"So, you aren't coming back. Some of the clients will be upset with this news."

"Yeah, but it's time to move on with my life. They will get over it once Aro has my replacement."

"Yeah, well it was nice talking to you. I'll see you around." She walked off waving. I didn't even know why she wanted to know. It was not like we were friends while I was here. She was downright nasty to me at times. I put all my stuff from the room into the locker that Aro gave me specifically for this, and gather the rest of my things. Victoria and Jane walked up.

"Would you come and have a drink with us before you leave?" Victoria asked.

"I would love to, but I have somewhere I need to be."

"Please, we won't see you again," asked Jane this time, I found the whole interaction weird neither of these girls had ever cared about me before. My only friends here were Alice and Rose, I couldn't figure out why they wanted me to drink with them.

"Please, Please," begged Victoria.

"Ok, just one, a diet coke though I have to drive home." I caved figuring there was no harm in having a coke with them; I wouldn't be too long.

"Great!" They both said while walking out in front of me. We got to the bar and I remembered that tonight was Alice's night off, and Laurent was working the bar. I didn't really trust him, but he was the security around this place, and I had no other alternatives. I ordered the drink and sat down, hanging my purse from the back of the stool.

Victoria and Jane talked about different clients at the club, and asked personal questions about me. I didn't give them much to go on. I didn't trust them, and something was not right with this situation. I started to feel dizzy and almost drunk even though I didn't order any alcohol. I felt a hand on my shoulder and spun around to see who had their hand on me, James.

"Hello, Bella." How does he know my name? Oh God! I hoped he was not the one from the booth. I wanted it to be Edward, but maybe it's James. Oh, No!

"Hello James. How are you this evening?"

"I would be better if you were coming home with me tonight."

"I'm sorry James that is not a possibility. I am not an employee here anymore, and I do not want to go home with you, if you will excuse me." I stood up and about fell on my face, the room was spinning. James caught me before I fell. Wrapping his arms around my waist, he grabbed my bag off the back of the chair, and guided me out the front door.

"Bella, you are going home with me whether you like it or not. You quit the club why?" I blinked at him trying to understand what was going on. How does he know anything about me quitting the club? He must be the man from the booth. God No!

"How do you know about me quitting the club?" I had to see what he did know. We paused on the street in front of the club; apparently, we were waiting on his ride.

"Victoria is my girlfriend. She hates my obsession with you, but was willing to let me have a free pass for tonight." That would explain why she apparently hated me.

"How does Jane and Laurent tie into this story? I know he put something in my drink." James must have had him drug me.

"Jane is Victoria's lover. She is also Laurent girlfriend. You see we all swing with one another and I want you to join us tonight." Wonderful a group of swingers; I wondered how I was going to get out of this situation.

"Someone will come looking for me," I stated hoping this would scare him off.

"I will only be keeping you for tonight. We will have you back to your house before you are missed." He must have known where I lived. Things just keep getting better and better. "This is why we wanted you drugged for our little game; we knew you wouldn't come willingly."

A black looking sedan pulled to the curb. James opened the door shoving me inside, he then climbed in closing the door behind him. The car pulled off into the night racing through the streets of Seattle. I passed out in the back of the car during the ride.

I woke up in a strange place tied to a bed; I looked around trying to gather my thoughts and looked for ways to escape. I pulled on the ropes trying to test the limits of the chords and looked for ways to get them loose. I put my head back down on the pillows analyzing everything, thinking of the things that Charlie had taught me over the years about self-defense. My clothes were still in place so nothing had happened so far, but I didn't know how long that will last.

"Good Evening Bella..." James came closer to the bed "…I trust that you were able to rest. Once the girls get here we will start tonight's activities."

"Why are you doing this to me?" I wanted to know why he thought he had to take me. What he wanted to do to me?

"You should never have turned me down in the club that night. I wanted you. I always get what I want. I want us to experience one another. I wanted you to join our group, but no. You had to be a bitch about things; had to get Aro involved. Now, you have blown my cover at the club."

"What cover at the club? You're not a cop and nothing is going on there. So, what are you talking about?"

"I use the club as a place to find others who are into the things we are. You see we meet with other swingers. We proposition the girls we want and invite them to party with us. They usually leave satisfied. A few of the girls are regulars with us. I wanted that with you."

"What types of people are interested in this group of yours? Who's to say that is not something I would be interested in?" I wanted to hear everything he had to say, once I was out of here I would tell Aro everything I knew or, better yet I might even tell Charlie.

"Let's see some of us are into dominating, slash scenes, bloodletting, choking, bondage, different things really. The scene I really want to do with you is bloodletting. You see something about seeing you bleeding really get me going. I want to watch it pour down your body while I fuck you, lick it from your skin, and watch you come from the pleasure it will bring. Essentially, I want to dirty up the 'Girl Next Door'. Because we had to drug you to get you here I have to wait twelve hours for it to get out of your system." Oh god! If he cuts me I would pass out, I couldn't stand the smell of blood it made me sick. There was nothing pleasurable about the things he talked about doing to me.

"Come to think of it, I wouldn't mind fucking the life out of you literally and metaphorically. Coming in you while you draw your last breath might be rather interesting." Oh shit! He's sicker than I thought. Kinky sex was one thing, doing crazy crap another, but to the point of death draws a line for me. I hoped Charlie knew that something was wrong.

"I will leave you to ponder this information. I will be back in a little while." He smiled, brushed my hair behind my ear, and kissed me on the forehead; turning on his heels, he left the bedroom.

I had to think of something fast, the shit was about to hit the fan. I didn't know how long I had been here, or how long it would be before he was back. I didn't know how to get out of this situation. If there was some way I could get one of my hands free I would be able to undo the ropes, and get myself out of here. I only had two options break my hand or break something on the headboard. However, if the rope tears into my skin causing me to bleed I would get sick. I decided to deal with whatever came.

I racked my brain looking for different scenarios that would get me free. So, I took a risk and pulled my arm as hard as it would go. I bite my lip holding in the screams that wanted to course through my body. The pressure I was exerting on my body made it hard to withstand the pain shooting down my arm. I kept trying to do something to free my hand, when all of the sudden the bed frame cracked breaking off a piece of the headboard. I pulled again with all my might and freed my hand, bringing a wooden piece off the headboard with it. I reached over to my other hand and got to work untying it. Once I had both hands free I bent down and worked on my feet. I got off the bed rubbing my wrist, thanking God that my arm was not broken. Worst-case scenario was that I had torn my rotator cuff or something like that. Getting out of here was my only option. I would worry about my injuries once I was safe.

I searched the room looking for anything that could be used as a weapon. I did not know who was in the house. I located my purse sitting on the chair across from the bed, and looked in it for anything that could work. I thanked heavens for Charlie, he must have slipped a new can of pepper spray into my purse the last time I saw him. I pulled the can out give it a shake, strap my purse across my body and headed for the door.

I slowly cracked the door looking both ways before heading out of it. I did not know where I was going, just that I needed out. I made it to a flight of stairs; I peeked around the corner making sure that the coast was clear. I slowly walked down the stairs, seeing the front door in front of me. The thing was solid glass, and if anyone looked through it, they would see me. I was just about there when out of nowhere James showed up. He was standing behind me. I stopped because he had startled me.

"Where do you think you're going?" I started running for the door, but James caught me pushing me through the door. I landed on the other side smelling blood almost immediately. James pounced on top of me licking the blood from my hands. Panting and moaning on top of me.

"You just couldn't wait could you? God you taste so good." I could feel his erection against my hips. I saw the can of pepper spray a few inches away from my hands. I reached out and grabbing it. He was so preoccupied with licking my neck that he did not notice me getting the can. Just about the time, that James leaned in for a kiss. I closed my eye and held my breath, spraying him with the pepper spray. Hoping that none got in my face, because of the distance, the stinging would be nothing to the pain I was enduring at this minute. James rolled off me lying on his side, screaming out in pain. I grunted, I was not that lucky with the pepper spray, it burns all the open wounds on my face and hands too. The pain was excruciating at this point, and grunting seems to ease the pain a little. I tried to move, but could not. It would seem that one of my legs was broken.

I lay there for a minute trying to fight the blackness that was trying to take over. Before I passed out I heard sirens, then I felt the jolt of electricity course through my body. The feeling was like no other feeling in the world to me, it felt like home, sunshine, the wind blowing on a sunny day, and it was the most peaceful feeling in the world.


	17. Just Another Day without You

_**Chapter 17 "Just Another Day Without You" EPOV**_

Bella had been in the hospital for the past two days after the attack from James. I had been here sitting, waiting for her to wake up. I had spent every minute here for the past two nights. Praying and waiting for her; Alice had to drag me out of here yesterday for a shower. I didn't want to go afraid she would wake up while I was gone. I laid my head down on the side of her bed and thought about the things that happened while she was gone from us.

_Flashbacks_

_I walked back into the club after calling Emmett and the guys letting them know that if Charlie needed backup we could provide that. I wasn't quite sure what his plan was, and he wasn't thinking any further than getting here the last time I talked to him. I also called Mom and Dad to come for moral support asking my father to bring his medical bag just in case._

_Aro stepped to the stage of the club and announced that they would be shutting down early due to a family emergency. He told all the employees to meet in the main club at twelve, which no one is to leave. The guys and my parents arrived just as the doors closed and locked, for the evening._

_Once the club cleared out, the staff meeting took place. Aro wanted to find the underlying cause of the James situation as quickly as possible. This also allowed him time to get his ducks in a row for when the police came to question Jane and Victoria. Laurent was watching the girls at the bar while the rest of the employees got themselves together._

_Laurent suggested to Aro that he take Jane and Victoria to his office to ask questions in private. When someone told Aro to stop; everyone in the club turned around to see Rose standing there crying._

"_Aro…" she paused "…You can't let him lead them to the back. It's a trap they will leave and tell James," she stated everyone gasped at the news. How did Rose know about James?_

"_Laurent, Jane and Victoria are all friends of his. They have been propositioning the girls for as long as I have been here," she stated walking towards the group. "He probably drugged Bella, in order for James to drag her out of the club."_

"_Rose, darling, how do you know?" Aro asked politely._

"_The only people you can trust in your security team are Felix and Demetri. Call them up here to keep an eye on them. Then I will tell you the story," she stated. Aro got on his phone and called them to the club area. Once they arrived, Rose began to weave the tale of things going on behind Aro's back._

"_I'm going to start with my own story. This will explain my reasoning behind everything." She paused getting her bearings. "About five years ago, I moved from New York to Seattle with the intent to get away from my ex-husband. The last night I spent there, I was in the hospital recovering from an attack that he and his friends decided I wanted. They rapped me in the street and left me to die there. A stranger found me and called the ambulance." Tears where running down her face; I was confused as to how this played into James and the others. "Just before I left, Royce came to visit me and told me that if I pressed charges he would kill me, but once I come home, he would punish me for going to the hospital. I pulled the plug on all the machines and vanished into the night. Garrett was away and didn't know what was going on. I left without the benefit of my parent's insurance money. I legally changed my name so, Royce could not find me." She wiped the tears from her eyes and tried to catch her breath. _

"_I pulled into town with the last little bit of money I had. I lived out of my car for weeks until I found the job here. I needed the money and took the job." She looked sympathetically at Emmett. He had not heard the whole story yet. "I told everyone here that he was my boyfriend and not my husband." Emmett grabbed her hand trying to encourage her to continue. "After a couple of months working here Victoria and Jane tried to befriend me, but I was not interested in their friendship, I didn't trust people enough to let them in. James came to the club one night and hit on me wanting me to go home with him. I wouldn't because of the rule and I was not interested in men at that time either. Later...months later at closing time one night, I stopping by the bar and order a Diet Coke from Laurent. He must have put something in my drink and James escorted me to the door and into a car. The next morning, I awoke in a strange place with my hands tied to a bed. James came in, rapping me repeatedly and cutting into my skin making me bleed. Then once he was done, Victoria and Jane came to get me. They took me to a room and strapped me to a cross where they all did things to me." She was sobbing at this point. You could barely even understand her. All I could think about was James doing the same things to Bella._

"_After that night, they released me and threatened to expose my secret to Aro. We all know the rules of the club. I couldn't afford to lose my job. I still haven't completely gotten over not being able to take care of myself. I had no choice, but to go along with what they were doing to me. I wasn't the only girl it happened to either. Every other weekend James would come to the club and escort me blindfold to his house. Where they would do unspeakable things to my body." She had cried so much that she had the hiccups. Esme moved over to Rose and started rubbing her back helping her continue._

"_I saw James approach Bella a few months ago. I figured she did what everyone else does, deny him what he wanted. James was in here last week looking for her. When those two saw her tonight in the back they had a chance to get her, they called James." She pointed to Jane and Victoria. They just sat there as if nothing was happening. "He drugged her and James escorted her out just like all the others. I couldn't tell you Aro please understand." She pointed at Laurent and got down on her knees in front of Aro begged him to understand. He nodded his head and told Felix and Demetri not to let them go until he returned from the office. Rose was clinging to Esme for dear life and Emmett rubbed her back trying to calm her down._

_I started thinking of Bella again trying to determine how long she was with James. Wondering what he was doing to her. Jasper tapped me on the shoulder._

"_Are you ok?" he asked. I shook my head and buried my head into my hands. I cried for the things that happened to Rose and for the things I hoped were not happening to Bella. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and reached to answer it._

"_Edward…" it was Charlie "…we located Mr. Hunter he is living on the outskirts of Seattle in a gated community. I am at the police station now talking to the Chief. We are going to head to his place to see if Bella is there. I wanted to let you know."_

"_I would like to come with you. I have Carlisle here ready in case she needs medical attention quickly. Please Charlie I have to know how she is. I have to see her." I cried into the phone._

"_Hurry and get here I will wait for Carlisle and you."_

"_Thanks Charlie." I motioned for dad to come with me. We got in the car and drove to the police station where we had to ride with Charlie. He didn't have jurisdiction and was having to tag along in the back ground. Dad called ahead to Seattle General Hospital in order to be able to work on Bella. He was the only one I trusted to do so. _

_We arrived at the gated community were the guard grants us access to the subdivision. The houses were set in a private setting none of them where seen from the street. We turn down another street that leads to a house, secluded back into the woods almost hiding it. There lying on the front lawn were two people, I jumped out of the car before the wheels had even stopped and ran to Bella who is on the ground bleeding. _

_Oh, my god; I touched her face and told her I was here. The cops rushed to arrest James, while Carlisle and Charlie rushed to Bella's side. I saw blood running out of her leg and noticed she had a piece of broken glass stuck into her leg. The blood was pouring out around the site._

"_Carlisle…" I holler "…she's bleeding from her femoral artery; she will bleed to death if we don't do something."_

"_Charlie, I need your belt." Carlisle yelled at Charlie. He stood up and whipped the belt off his pant; Carlisle fastens it to the top of her leg, trying to slow the bleeding. Carlisle was assessing all of Bella's wounds, while we waited for the ambulance._

_The ambulance arrived mere minutes later and she was loaded up ready to go. Carlisle rode with her; Charlie and me following in his car._

"_You love her don't you?" Charlie asked._

"_Yes, very much," I stated._

"_She's your teacher..." I nodded "…did you meet prior to her position at the school?"_

"_Yes, we met at La Push during the summer time. She didn't know who I was; she didn't know that I was eighteen at the time either." I wanted him to know that I was of age; we didn't need him thinking I was a minor._

"_You know that she can't have anything to do with you until June right?"_

"_Of course, I wouldn't dream of jeopardizing her career. She can't help that we met before she was my teacher."_

"_She's been working at the gentleman's club for the past four years. She thinks I don't know, but I do. I have been waiting for her to tell me." He sighed. "I understand more than she thinks."_

"_I can't tell you the details, but know this: She doesn't work there anymore. She was doing a favor for my Uncle who owns the club." I didn't want Charlie to have the details of the whole arrangement, but just thinking that she was doing a favor for my Uncle._

"_He picked her up at the club didn't he?"_

"_Yes, there are also some employees that Aro has in his possession that have information about James. He is holding them for the police."_

_We arrived at the hospital; Charlie filled out the paper work while I tried to stay still in the waiting room. I called Esme to let her know where we were. Within ten minutes, the waiting room was full of people wanting to hear any information about Bella. Alice, Rose, and Esme were in the corner crying. Charlotte's wrapped around Garrett tears pouring down her face. Emmett and Jasper were running between the women getting coffee and fresh Kleenex for their noses and Charlie and I were pacing the waiting room floor._

_After a while, Carlisle came out wiping his face and removing the surgical cap on his head. He looked tired and stopped right in front of Charlie._

"_Charlie…" he pauses "…I would like to tell you what is wrong with Bella, but I think you are not the only one interested in her at this moment. Would it be okay if I told all of you at the same time?" He looked at him begging with his eyes._

"_Yes, she loves all of these people; they have the right to know just as much as I do."_

"_Bella has lost a lot of blood our biggest problem is that she has a rare blood type. She is AB-; we would like everyone tested, this will help speed up her recovery. She has a torn rotator cuff, broke leg, and multiple lacerations to her face, back and chest. She should be able to recover quickly once she regains consciences. She is currently in ICU; we had to operate to repair the damage done to her femoral artery. The orthopedist fixed her arm, she will be in pain when she wakes up, and she will have to wear a sling and a boot, but with rehab for her shoulder, she should be fine. When she is allowed visitors I will let everyone know."_

"_Where do we go to get tested?" asked Alice._

"_You will go to the lab on the second floor. Charlotte I would advise you not to be tested, considering your condition." Carlisle smiled at her and she nodded. "Are there any other questions?" Carlisle asked. We all shook our heads no and he turned and left probably going to check on Bella again. All of us headed to the second floor lab to have our blood draw to see if any of us could donate blood to Bella. We wait thirty minutes for the results._

"_Mr. Edward Cullen," the lab tech called out. I walked to the window to see what she wanted._

"_Mr. Cullen you have the same blood type as Ms. Swan. We would like you to donate as much as possible. Please follow me Mr. Cullen." I followed the lab tech back to the chair, and started the process of donating as much as I could. Before long Charlie and Alice join me, there were here for the same thing._

"_What was your blood type Alice?"_

"_Charlie and I we're both A-, how about you?"_

"_I'm AB-"I saw her eyes light up._

"_We must be just in case they can't get enough from you," she laughed and Charlie chuckled too._

"_Yeah, I can only spare so much." I chuckled with them._

_When we returned to the waiting room, Carlisle was pleased to state that she had received her donated blood; she had been moved so we could see her three at a time. Charlie, Alice and I go to see her first._

Carlisle didn't understand why she hadn't woken up yet. They had ordered MRIs and CAT scans to make sure she didn't hurt her head during the fall, but none of the tests show anything to indicate brain injury. He was hoping that she just needed a little longer to recover. I drifted off into a restless sleep.

I didn't know how long I was out, but the feeling of someone rubbing my head woke me from my nap. I jerked up and looked into the deepest chocolate eyes I had ever seen. She was awake. I leaned up and gently ran the back of my hand across her cheek. She smiled at me.

"Hi," I said.

"Hi," she repeated back to me.

"I missed you."

"I missed you, too." She said smiling at me.

"I'm glad you are awake. I missed your smile, your laugh, and your kiss. May I?" I asked. Tears were running down her face. I placed the softest chaste kiss on her lips, not wanting to hurt her.

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you, too."


	18. The Truth

_**Chapter 18 "The Truth" BPOV**_

I woke up in the hospital with the most gorgeous boy sleeping on the side of my bed. I wondered how long he had been at the hospital waiting for me to wake up. I rubbed his head and he woke up, after talking for a few moments Charlie walked in, carrying a large arrangement of flowers.

"Hey Bells."

"Hey Dad." I smiled at him.

"The police should be here any moment to talk to you about the events that took place while you were with James."

"I know."

"You will not be allowed to have everyone in here, not even I will be allowed in here." He frowned at this. "I want you to know that they have that piece of shit, down at the station locked up."

"I figured as much. I don't remember much after hearing the sirens." He nodded and placed the flowers on the window seal. "Who are the flowers from?" I laughed.

"Silly girl! They are from Billy and Jake they couldn't make it here."

"Tell them thank you. They didn't have to send me flowers though."

"I know, they care are about you Bells." He smiled, walked over and kissed my forehead. "We all care about you."

The police showed up and asked Charlie and Edward to leave. I gave a detailed account to the police officers about what had happened with James. I also told them about thinking that my drink at the club was spiked, and if anyone else was involved in my kidnapping. After they left Charlie and Edward walked back into the room.

"Bells, I want to know the truth." I looked at him funny what was he talking about.

"About what?" I asked playing innocent.

"You know what, don't play innocent with me. You have been omitting some truths for the past four years. Thinking I don't know is crazy Bells. I am a cop, and I have resources that extend past Forks." Oh, shit busted. I guess there was no time, but the present. I told Charlie everything, about rolling into town to find out that there weren't any jobs, about how I have worked there, all the things I could tell I did.

"Why did you think you had to get a job working at a club, when you could have called me for money?" he asked.

"We both know that you didn't have the means to pay for all my college education. I didn't want to have to take out student loans that would take me years on end to pay off. I didn't go to school and get some big degree. I would do good to have enough money to make a living. Not to mention the fact, that if I had not gained employment in my field, trying to pay back student loans on minimum wage would have been difficult at best. Hell, I don't even know if I would have been able to afford to live out of your house on minimum wage." He nodded understanding.

"What about this boy?" he pointed toward Edward. Edward's head snapped up to look at us.

"What about him?"

"How long have you known him?"

"Since this past summer. Why?"

"Are you his teacher?" Oh, shit here we go.

"Yes," I answered with my head hanging low. I didn't know how to explain the situation to him.

"Are you in love with him?" My head snapped up to look at Charlie.

"Yes."

"You do know that you have to wait until June." I nodded, "Good, I wanted that sorted out now before I get a call telling me my daughter was arrest for child molestation. Don't give me that look Bells I know he is over eighteen." Thank God and he did have a point, letting him know would be better than letting another cop tell him in passing. Charlie dropped the tough questions and talked about other stuff going on around town.

Carlisle came along a few hours later to check me over. Letting me know about all my injuries and when I would be getting out of the hospital. The pain was getting stronger so, I asked Carlisle for a pain pill and fell back asleep.

After two more days in the hospital, Carlisle finally released me. I was never so happy to be out of that place. Edward and Charlie helped me home; Alice and Rose were coming to stay with me to help me get around for the first few days. Carlisle said that I should be able to do about anything with the exception of lifting heavy things.

Around Christmas time, the boot was removed from my leg and my shoulder was getting better, but I still had to baby it a lot. Charlie came to the Cullen's for Christmas, making it easier for me to see him without have to drive the whole way to Forks. Charlie got me a gift certificate to Barnes and Noble for more books. Alice got me more clothes to wear for my job. Rosalie got me a new toy to play with in my off time. I would have to try it. Edward got me alone while at his house and gave me a Claddagh ring.

"I will let you decide how you want to wear this ring." He smiled crookedly at me, made me melt. "This ring can have a few different meanings. If you wear the ring on your right hand, with the heart outward that means the person wearing it is not in a serious relationship; meaning 'their heart is open.' If you wear the ring on your right hand, with the heart inward that means that the person wearing it is in a serious relationship; meaning 'someone has captured their heart.' If you wear the ring on the ring finger of your left hand with the heart pointed outward it means you're engaged. Or, if you wear the ring on the ring finger of your left hand with the heart pointed inward it means you're married." He smiled at me again.

"I love it, how did you find something like this?"

"Over the internet, Alice suggested it. Do you know which way you will wear it?" He was letting me choose.

"I will be wearing the ring like this." I smiled and showed him the ring on my right hand with the heart inward. He kissed me chaste on the lips.

I often thought about James, and would wake from horrible nightmares at night. I talked to a counselor that Carlisle recommended and dealt with my feeling about what he had done to me. I forgot about the person who had the contract with me until June. Edward still hadn't said anything about it, which made me wonder if it was him. James was in jail for kidnapping, assault and battery just from me. Other girls were planning to file charges against him too. So, I was confused as to who was the mystery man behind the glass.

I went back to my position at Port Angeles in January and things we pretty much back to normal. I still had to watch my shoulder, but didn't have to baby it anymore. Sometimes it would slip out causing it to ache, but nothing I couldn't handle. Things were moving along rather nicely. Edward was only at school for my class and that was it, the other times he was at Port Angeles Community College doing all the basic classes.

In March, I noticed that Edward was acting a little weird about things. So, I stopped him in the hall and asked him to call me or come over to the house after school. When I arrived at the apartment he was already there waiting. Running his hand through his hair and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"You are here earlier than expected." I laughed he was so cute. He smiled

"I have been dying to see you. Only seeing you for an hour is driving me crazy."

"Come on in let's talk about what's eating at you." Once we got into the house, I offered him a coke. We sat down on the couch. "Tell me what is going on your acting all funny?"

"Are you having problems going to the club?" Why was he asking about the club? He knew that I quit months ago.

"No, I don't have a problem with going to the club. I have worked out all of those issues with the counselor that Carlisle recommended. Why?"

"You haven't come to the Saturday meeting," he almost whispered.

"What about Saturday's?" Oh my, it was Edward.

"You were supposed to meet me every Saturday until June." He gave me a weird look. "I thought you knew by the way you were acting." I started laughing. "Why are you laughing?"

"I knew it was you. I just haven't been back because I was afraid that it was James. I didn't want it to be. I was scared." I smiled at him and he smiled back at me. "So, that was you." He nodded.

"I figured it out the first night I came into the club and saw you dancing. I figured with an arrangement you wouldn't know who it was and you couldn't get in trouble because technically we did nothing." He smiled.

"Is that what has you all worked up?" I giggled.

"You could say that. I have sniffed the smell right out of your underwear. I think I need a new set." He chuckled.

"You're kidding right?" he shook his head no. "Well, would you like the pair I have on right now?"

"Hell yeah, I want them." I stood up from the couch, reached underneath my skirt hook my fingers into the waistband and slowly pulled them down my legs right in front of him. He looked to be holding his breath. I stepped out of them and swirled them around on my index finger.

"How bad do you want them?" That was a loaded question because I also wanted to know how bad he wanted me.

"Terribly bad." he gave me a smoldering look I reached over to the pocket of his jeans, and shove them in. I sat back down on the couch sans underwear. I watched him gulp for air.

"I have to go," He stated.

"I will see you tomorrow." He nodded and made a quick exit. I wondered what he planned on doing with that pair of underwear.

The next day during class, I smiled at Edward. I stopped him at the door and told him to be at the club Saturday. His face lit up and he nodded his head.


	19. I Need You Now

_**Chapter 19 "I Need You Now" EPOV**_

I had to get out of that apartment before I did something that I regretted, and when she told me the next day to meet her at the club on Saturday I was excited to say the least. I had been waiting months for Bella to be able to walk back into the club in order for me to talk to her about the arrangement.

Hell, this was the first time in the last year that I was not enjoying regular sex. It had been since last summer that I even had sex with another person. My self-abuse was at a world record high now. I started thinking about Bella so much during the months it took her to recover from her injuries, that I would pull out her panties and sniff them. Yes, I was sick. Would it matter that in times of dire need I would wear them on my head and use the leg holes to see out of while abusing myself? My endurance had about dwindled to nothing, and I didn't know how to resist her anymore. I still had a few months left to graduation.

After she told me at school that she would start to meet me at the club again, we began to meet several times over the passing months. She informed me about the newest addition to her collection of toys, and watching her use, it was indescribable. Even though I loved the time at the club, I needed it to be more. I felt stuck in a rut, and needed to find a solution. I didn't sleep well anymore and something had to give, without getting us in trouble. I called Jasper to seek his opinion on the situation. I trusted him not to tell, and he wouldn't. I had to have someone to talk too. The following week I had Jasper come over to the house.

"Thanks for coming over, man," I said, opening the door.

"You're welcome, what's eating at you?" Jasper asked. He was carrying a twelve pack of beer, and a bottle of whiskey. He stopped at the island in the kitchen putting the beer in the refrigerator, and reaching into the cabinet for two shot glasses. He poured me a shot, and handed me a beer. I opened the beer and drank the shot.

"You know that Bella and I have been having private time at the club. She dances for me doing other things to simulate my mind, but that's not enough anymore." I pulled at my hair. I didn't know how I was going to make it to June. It's just now April and I was cracking under the pressure.

"So, you only have a month in a half to go before you graduate I think you can hold on." He laughed.

"No, Jazz I can't. I want her so bad. I want to taste her, touch her, feel her, and...everything." He shook his head and poured me another round.

"Have you tried phone sex maybe that will wet your whistle so to speak?"

"What is the difference between phone, or Skype and the glass window? I can hear her in the room; to me it isn't that much of a difference," I stated. He poured me another shot and I got a beer to go with it, having already finished the last.

"Well, you have another option potentially if she is interested." Now we were talking he piqued my interest; Jasper with his all-knowing wisdom.

"And what might this option be?"

"It's simple if you can get her to go along with it. I am quite shocked you haven't thought about it yet with the things you guys do at the club."

"We have done about everything with the exception of anal, oral, and regular sex at the club. The others just involve touching which is out of the questions if that is what you are hinting at." I didn't see any way around it.

"This Saturday when you go to the club enter in on her side of the glass with her. Don't touch her; watch her in the same room with you so she can see too. If you want to taste her lick, the toys she uses. If you want to smell her, wear her underwear on your head. If you want to cum on her do it, but don't touch her. Do you see where I am going here? Use your head, be inventive." He smiled at me. I smiled back that's it...being together in the same room doing the same things, but don't touch her. We could have that intimate feeling about it too.

"You know Prom is coming up right?" I nodded. "Is Bella chaperoning the event?"

"I don't really know we haven't talked about Prom. Remember she is a teacher, I don't talk to her much outside of school." I got a little snippy with him.

"Call her on the phone ask about expanding the relationship a little. You said that she wears the Claddagh ring with it pointed inward, meaning she is taken. So, May is right around the corner. Take things just a hair further." He poured another shot. Right about now, I felt good about everything. I felt good, because I was drunk.

"Find out if she is chaperoning. If she is, dance with her once that night. Go stag, this way you don't have to put up with a date. On the other hand, you could take a date to piss her off and see what happens then. Especially if she doesn't agree to the "other" option. Your biggest problem to me is that she is special to you. You feel like you don't have much of a relationship, because let's face it you don't. You want her, she wants you and you can't do anything about it, leaving you frustrated and mad. You guys need to communicate other than as teacher and student. Build something together, because if you don't it will crumble when June gets here. The sex will be hot, but with no talking at all it will die out too." Maybe Jasper was on to something here.

"Maybe instead of us going to dinner, I could order and pay for the food, then send it to her house."

"You got it; don't let the teacher/student thing keep you from having a relationship." Why didn't he tell me this month ago?

After getting through the conversation with Jasper, we finished off the rest of the bottle and the remaining beers. Jasper left deciding to walk home something about too drunk to drive. I lay on my bed thinking about the things that he said and thought about Bella. I thought about her so much that I called her.

"Hello," she said.

"Bel..la," I slurred out.

"Edward, do you know what time it is?"

"Nooo."

"Are you drunk?" she was laughing now.

"Maybbbbee."

"Why are you calling me at…a quarter to two?"

"I waaannnt too hear youuur vooiccee"

"Oh!"

"I'mmm sssorry. Dddidd III waaake you?"

"Yes."

"I'mmmm lonnnelly Beella" I almost sounded like I was crying in the phone.

"Edward, go to sleep. Call me in the morning to talk. You must have something on your mind if you are drunk calling me."

"Yeeaahh!"

"I'm going to hang up now. Call me in the morning."

"Ookaay…" I paused trying to get my thoughts in order "…Beella waait…" I took a breath "…III looove you".

"I love you, too."

I hung up the phone rolled over and went to sleep.

I woke up the next morning with a huge hangover. I dragged myself out of the bed and stumbled into the bathroom opened the medicine cabinet, pulling out two Advil, cupped my hand under the faucet for water and swallowed the pills. I made it back to the bed to find my cell phone, and looked at my last calls. Great! The drunken phone call, at least it was to Bella. I called her to find out what I might have said over the phone last night. I also planned to apologize for my timing.

"How are you feeling?" Was the first thing out of her mouth, she must have looked at her phone before she picked it up.

"I'm not drunk anymore if that's what you mean. I have a huge hangover though, already downed two Advil just waiting for them to kick in."

"I figured you would be in bad shape today. Why did you call last night?"

"I was talking to Jasper about the situation with us and had you on my mind. I was lonely."

"Yeah…" she paused taking a breath "…what did Jasper say?"

"Well, here's the thing. I want you more than the air I breathe. I want to be with you in every aspect of the word. Saturday's are great, but I need more. I have a few ideas about more and was wondering if you might be interested in me coming into the room with you." She gasped.

"I don't know if I can, I mean..."

"I need to see you and you see me. I need to know that there is more than a teacher/student relationship. We have established that relationship. I want to establish another; I'm not talking about coming out or anything. Maybe I could buy you dinner and have it delivered while I talk to you on the phone. We need to talk more about things. Maybe if you chaperone prom I can have a dance with you. I wouldn't touch you, even though I want too, so bad. I need more. Please tell me you want more." I felt like I was begging for something.

"I am chaperoning the prom, and you can have a dance with me. You can buy me dinner and have it delivered if you choose; I don't want to pressure you into anything. We can talk if you want. I want to touch you too, but we can't…. I don't know if I could do those things in front of you." She whispered the last part.

"Why not, you do them behind the glass?"

"I don't think about anybody watching me, that's how. We could try, to see how it goes. Are you still coming tonight?"

"Yes, I am coming tonight I wouldn't miss it for the world. I live for those moments." She was quiet you could hear her breathing on the phone. "We will not touch if that is what you are worried about. Jasper had some good ideas about how to get around it." I snickered.

"Did he?" She laughed.

"Do you want to know the details?"

"No, you can show me tonight. I trust you wouldn't do anything that could get us in trouble. You know we don't have that much longer right?"

"Yeah, I know. I just need something more."

"I think I need something more too. Last night when you called, I enjoyed hearing your voice on the phone. However, you were in no shape to have a serious conversation about things."

"Yeah, I didn't remember calling you last night. I looked at my phone saw that you were the last one I called. Figured I should find out what damage I had caused."

"I knew you needed more. I can kind of read your moods. You have a tendency to get a little aggravated when something is bothering you. I knew it was getting close to a breaking point. I was at a breaking point too."

"I have never done relationships before so this is something new to me."

"I never had a boyfriend or a relationship like ours, but I have dated before."

"Communication is going to be critical for us."

"Yeah, I know I should never have given up that link, but I wasn't thinking at the time. I should have suggested something somewhere along the road."

"Well, I have to go if I want to get showered and dress before heading toward Seattle. Too bad, we are meeting at the club. It's a bit of a drive for us."

"Why don't we meet at a hotel? Somewhere in between we don't have to, but instead of driving all the way there," she suggested.

"I like that."

"How about I find out where make the reservations and text you with the info."

"That's great let me know."

"I love you."

"I love you, too. Bye Bella"

She texted back a few minutes later with reservation at the Holiday Inn in Sequim. It would only take about twenty-three minutes to get there from here. She asked if the Holiday Inn was okay. I replied that it would be fine. Once I was dressed and ready to go, I let her know that I was leaving. She said for me to check in, and text her the room number; she would come right up.

I drove to the hotel and checked in making it to the room without any problems. I sent Bella a text letting her know to meet me in room number 627. She texted back with be there in a minute, I was nervous as could be. I couldn't understand why a case of the nerves had slowly come upon me. I heard a knock at the door and rushed to open it to find a flushed Bella standing at the door.

"Are you going to invite me in or are we doing this in the hall," she said and laughed. I motioned for her to come in.

"Was the trip alright?" That was the lamest statement. Like her driving to Seattle was a short trip.

"Yeah, it was fine. How are we going to do this?" she asked.

"We can go about like we did at the club, with the exception that it's right in front of me literally. Maybe you should tie me to the bed or chair." I chuckled. She laughed again.

"I didn't bring rope," she stated.

"Did you bring any toys with you?"

"Yeah a few, the good stuff is in the lockers at the club."

"I'll talk with Aro about getting the continence of the locker soon. Do you have the key?" She nodded and handed it to me. I placed it in my pocket for later. "What do you have in the bag?" She poured the items on the bed for me to look at. There was a vibe and a Rabbit in the hat kit, where did she get all this stuff.

"If you're wondering, I didn't buy it Rosalie did. This was my Christmas gift, I told you about it, remember." Yeah, I remembered I just didn't think it was all in one kit like this. "This kit is really nice, I haven't used it yet, but it has about everything possible. Let's see we have flavor moist strawberry, a mask, toy cleaner, a mini-mite, micro bullet, bubble bath, rabbit sleeve, waterproof rabbit, on the go key chain lube, on the go finger sleeve, and edible body paint." Wow! "The flavor moist is lube, the mini comes with different parts, which do you want to use?" She was blushing and I chuckled.

"Well for starters I want the flavor moist. Strawberry smells good to me it will make me think about you more. In fact, this is going home with me. The edible paint will have to wait, as will the bubble bath seeing, as we can't touch. The mask can be put back unless you feel that you need it. Keep the others close I might change my mind along the way."

_**BPOV**_

"So, I know I want you to strip for me. I didn't get a good look at you in the moonlight. I want to see what you look like under your clothes." He gulped and I sat back onto the bed. He pulled a chair up to the edge of the bed. I felt like that scene in American Pie, when Jason Biggs was dancing for Shannon Elizabeth. I laughed a little.

"What are you laughing about?" He smiled at me.

"I was just thinking about the movie American Pie. Where he dances for the girl, are you going to do something like that?" I laughed again.

"I wasn't planning on anything elaborate. I just figured that I would remove my clothes and sit in the chair." He shrugged.

"I want that, do you have your iPod on you?" He nodded and handed me his iPod. I searched through his songs looking for something to use. Then I saw the song I wanted, I took the iPod over to a docking station I noticed on the alarm clock in the room. I started playing the music and watch as Edward shook his head smirking.

"Why do you have this song on your iPod?"

"It's the song that played while you were dancing on the stage at the club. I would hear the music and think of you. The way you moved." I nodded.

"Now, strip!" I did in the best Nada voice I could muster. Edward did what he was told too, and dance he did, it was hilarious. He slowly unbuttoned his shirt while swing his hips to the music. When he got to the part in the song where she sings about loosen up her button, he pulled the shirt open exposing his toned chest and abs. He was gorgeous; he had an eight pack running around his waist. I didn't see his chest that night in the meadow. He had a V-shape that leads down to oh, yeah. I could remember that. I saw the trail that leaded there now. It has a copper and brown tint to it. He swirled the shirt around in the air throwing it to the floor. He was so cute when he cuts loose. He started working on the button of his jeans, but stopped to flip the chair around to act like he was dry humping it. I clapped and laughed this was what I wanted something playful and naughty all at the same time. He slides his jeans down his hips and off his legs, kicking off his shoes in the process. "You naughty, naughty boy," I channel Nada again. Then he straddles the chair dry humping it again, you could see his semi tent, I thought he was turned on by me watching him. Once the song was over, he was completely nude standing in front of me. I licked my lips and got to work on my own clothes. He sat back in the chair completely hard watching me move and get into position.

"Scoot as close to the edge of the bed as possible," he demanded. I love it when he got all Domward on me. I scooted to the edge and place my feet on the rail of the bed. "I want you to get yourself all worked up, do not use any lube. It's bad enough I will taste plastic, but I don't want lube to interrupt your taste." Oh, my god. He was planning to suck on the toys after I used them. I would probably get wet all over again watching him do that.

I got right to work rubbing my breast, pinching my nipples, and sliding my fingers down into the folds of my pussy. I thought about all the things I planned on doing with Edward when he graduates. I had my eyes closed so, I didn't know what he was doing at this moment.

"Bella look at me, see what you do to me, and see how you make me behave." I snapped my eyes open to find Edward stroking his rock hard cock rather fast. God, it's erotic to see him with his cock in his hand working himself up and down. Twisting at different times, running his nail in his slit and hissing when he does.

"Run you finger down the vein on the other side. Think about my tongue running along that vein." He moaned and did what I asked of him. Seemed he likes a little Domella in his life too. "I wish I could suck that cock right now."

"Bella, please." I got a better idea and reach for the rabbit. Sucking it in my mouth and working it as if it's him. I moaned out his name willingly taking the thing all the way in my mouth. Showing him what I would do to him if I could touch him like I wanted. "Bella…" he panted "…put it in your pussy make yourself come with my rabbit."

I did as he told me setting the speed high because with all the activity in the room my orgasm was inevitable. I shoved the rabbit in crying out as I did and pumped it in and out, as it vibrated in my pussy. "I am so close," I pant out moaning and crying. About to reach the pentacle when Edward moves to stand in front of me, we were so close almost touching, but not. He was right between my legs watching the rabbit going in and out of me. He stroked down every time I pushed in and stroked up everytime I pushed out. Just when I climax and cry out, "Give me the rabbit." I still had it in my hand when he licked all the way down the thing. He stroked two more times and came on my stomach. It was a mess; I rubbed my fingers through it, and then shoved them in my mouth moaning around my fingers. Edward groaned.

"Bella, please stop doing that." I smiled.

"Was it good for you?" I asked getting up to go clean up in the bathroom.

"Hell yeah, it was good. It was better than the glass and let me tell you I thought the glass was good." He chuckled cleaning up and pulling back on his clothes.

"I am going to clean everything up and get packed to go. When you're finished you can head on down." He nodded. A few minutes later, he stepped to the door and told me that he was leaving.

"I love you and I will talk to you later. Text me when you get home." He kissed at me and blew it in my direction.

"I Love you, too and I will." I caught the kiss and placed it on my lips. I blew a kiss to him in which he caught and placed it over his heart, such a sweet thing.

I caught up to Edward on the elevator we stood beside each other. When the doors opened on the second floor, Mrs. Cope boarded the elevator.

"Well, hello Edward…and Bella." She looked confused.

"Hi, Mrs. Cope. How are you doing this evening?" Edward asked.

"Fine, Edward. What are you two doing this evening?" Mrs. Cope asked looking at the both of us. I looked at Edward and cringed in side.

"We were here for Alice," he said.

"She was here last week and left something in one of the rooms. She sent me a text wanting me to pick it up while I was in town," I said.

"But she sent the text to both of us by mistake," he said.

"So, we both showed up." I shrugged as if it was no big deal. She seemed to have believed the story. We talked about other things for a few minutes. We all departed from the elevator, and I was thankful that we drove different cars. Once on the road I hooked up the Bluetooth and called Edward.

"Oh my God. I thought for sure we were caught," he said.

"I know right. She doesn't teach at the school, but she is a part of the school board," I said.

"Yeah, I know I met with her and the few others about me being one credit short to graduate. She has also set up the majority of my satellite classes," he stated.

"Well, next time we do this we are going to have to leave separate."

"We did remember, but the elevated stopped on another floor causing us to board at the same time," he said.

"Well, next time I will wait for a text to tell me you are on the road and completely gone from the building before I exit." I was trying to work something out for a repeat performance later.

"Talk to you later. I love you," he said.

"Bye and I love you too." I hung up and made it home.


	20. Feel like making love

_**Chapter 20 "Feel Like Making Love" BPOV**_

Before I knew it, Prom was upon us. I gladly accepted the responsibility of chaperoning the students during the Prom. I didn't have to wear formal attire, but the option was mine. Edward didn't have a date, in fact, he was going stag to the whole thing. He had also decided to dance one dance with me. I figured it was time to call Alice for help.

"Hey," I said into my phone without even looking at it.

"It's time to go shopping." She sang into the phone.

"How do you do that? I was about to call you." She laughed and so did I.

"I just know that you are chaperoning the Prom for the kids. When I went to school, they also allowed the teachers to dress, if they wanted. So, I figured you were in the need of a girl's day out."

"Yeah, I need to get a dress, shoes, and some other things."

"Rose is coming is that cool?"

"Sure, why wouldn't it be?"

"You do know the story about how James had used her."

"Yeah, I feel sorry for her. It very well could have been me. I don't hold it against her. She was also married, but left this ass right?"

"Yeah, she is hiding from him or something like that. She has been pretty messed up since the night that you were taken. Dad finally got her to go to a psychiatrist to talk about her problems. She's doing much better now."

"That's great! Rose was always good to me. I don't mind at all if she comes."

"We'll be there in twenty."

"Bye."

I got off the phone getting myself ready for the day. Alice and a shopping mall equal four hours of work. She was a shopaholic, and several times, I threatened an intervention. But there were still times that I need her opinion on things. Rose and Alice showed up about twenty minutes later honking outside my apartment. She must be in a hurry to get there today; she's not even coming in. I ran out the door. Hopped into Alice's mini cooper, and off to the mall we went.

"So, what kind of dress are you looking for?" Alice asked while looking in the review mirror at me.

"I don't know. Maybe something short? All the girls will probably wear the long numbers, but not sure. Something potentially blue, I look good in blue or so I am told." I laughed at this statement. Edward had told me I looked good in blue one night at the club.

"Who told you that? And why are you blushing?"

"Someone, and if I am blushing trust me you don't want to know." I said giving her a pointed look. Do you really want to know about your brother?

"It was probably Edward," Rose stated smiling at me. "She meets him at the club on the weekends."

"What?" Alice looked at Rose then looked back at me.

"Watch the road Pixie, and yes I see him on the weekends."

"How long have you been seeing him on the weekends?"

"Just one time before the James incident. Then every Saturday since March."

"You dirty dog, you didn't even tell me. How do you know Rose?"

"Aro, let me continue with the club. He gets me to watch all the girls coming and going." She paused pointing at me. "I saw her about a month ago coming into the club on a Saturday night and going into the booths. When I asked Aro he said to ask Edward. I didn't need to… I knew the answer then." She shrugged

"Alice, when did you quit the club?"

"About two months ago. I didn't know you were going to the club all this time."

"Our arrangement had me coming and leaving from the backdoor. This is why you never saw me. Edward didn't want me to deal with the customers in the club. He is the reason I was at the club that night when James got me."

"Oh, my god. I didn't know that," Alice stated.

"Yeah, I was the one that let Jane and Victoria led me out in the main club area setting myself up to be taken," I said.

The conversation stilled there and we made our way into the mall to the closest boutique of wedding gowns, formals, and other things. I found the cutest dress there. I got a BCBG Max Azria Royal Blue cocktail dress; it was backless cut out and a plunge v-front. It had jewel embellish at the waist. We thought it looked the best with my skin tone. I also got silver stilettos, matching handbag, and a silver and blue hair comb. We finished our shopping and headed back to my apartment.

Before I knew it, the Prom was here. Alice and Rose came to my apartment to get me ready. Once the dress was in place, Alice handed me two silicone things to slip on to my breasts. I didn't really need them, but was afraid that if I got a chill. Hiding hard nipples would be easier with the silicone on them. Getting a chill was the last thing I had to worry about, just seeing Edward would probably have their full attention. Rose did my hair in French twist placing the comb in the twist holding it together. She also swept down a few tendrils and curled them. Alice finished my makeup making my eyes smokey, giving me a good look.

I hoped in my BMW and headed down to the school. The teachers were to arrive at seven and the students would arrive at eight. I walked into the school and instantly everyone complemented me on my look. The male teachers were standing close and talking to me. When the students started filing into the gym, I wasn't paying them any attention. Until I heard a voice clear behind my back, I looked over my shoulder and swayed on my feet. Edward placed his hand on the small of my back steadying me. I turned around slowly looking at him; he was dressed in a black tuxedo with a blue tie and a blue vest. Alice was the first name that came to mind, she must have told him the color I was wearing.

"Ms. Swan."

"Mr. Cullen, how are you these evening?"

"Hot, at the moment." He pulled on his collar. "My I add that you look ravishing this evening."

"Why thank you Mr. Cullen." I noticed the innuendo in his talk. "Might I add that you look simply..." I looked around to see if anyone was around us. When the coast was clear, I leaned close to his ear and whispered "…mouthwatering." I stepped back just in time to see him gulp and pull his collar out just a little more. Just as Edward was about to say something Jasper walked up escorting Alice.

"I didn't know you were coming, you didn't say anything to me about it." She smiled

"Pay back is a bitch. You didn't tell me about your Saturdays," she stated and Edward spit punch out of his mouth. Giving me the 'you didn't' look. He quickly grabbed a napkin and cleaned up the mess he made. Thank God he didn't get any on his clothes. I quickly changed the subject just in case Edward spat anymore drink on any of us. "So, Mr. Whitlock it is nice to see you this evening."

"Likewise, you look beautiful tonight Ms. Swan." Jasper winked at me and Edward had another fit, but this time he didn't spit instead he growled at Jasper.

Everyone departed going their separate ways. I wondered around the dancers monitoring the students; making a few couple separate from one another. I kept an eye on Edward. Every time I looked, he was looking right at me. Even when some of the other girls in school would be trying to talk to him, he was always looking at me. I was asked to dance by colleagues and students alike, I would dance with them but was still waiting for Edward. He danced with a few girls it must have been something he couldn't get out of, the only one who made me mad was Tanya. She kept rubbing all over his chest, resting her head on his shoulders; at one point she even pushed his hands on her ass. I walked over and told them no displays of affection. She smirked at me, and he smiled. He knew what he was doing. Before the night was over, I watched Edward head to the DJ booth. He came back down walking straight toward me, and asked me to dance. We danced to the song that he selected, but I couldn't hold him as I wanted. I thanked him for the dance.

The students had slowly begun leaving; I guessed they were all headed toward the after party. We teachers had the pleasure of cleaning up the gym. Breaking down the tables and cleaning up the trash was relatively simple. Edward had left with Alice and Jasper a few minutes ago; I wondered where he had gone too. I would have loved to see him again tonight.

After cleaning up the mess, I made my way out to my car. I climbed in and drove to the apartment. I walked up to find Edward standing in his tuxedo tie undone; he had his foot resting on the wall behind him. When he saw me, he pushed from the wall and walked over to me. We didn't say anything; I opened the apartment and stepped inside. Edward was right behind me. He kicked the door shut and pushed me up against the wall. He kissed me as if he couldn't wait any longer and frankly neither could I. I put my hands in his hair and didn't let up until we were both out of breath.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." I didn't let him finish and kissed him again. This time he took things to another level. Grabbing my legs and wrapping them around his waist, shoving me back further into the wall. We were breathless again and I pulled back to look in his eyes. They were completely black which shocked me being they are usually green. He closed his eyes, released my legs to the floor, and stepped back.

"I want to God, how I want to, but I can't not now. If we do this right now it won't be slow it will be fast and rough." He took a breath and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Bella…" he paused for a minute pulling at his hair "…when we have sex again, I want to make love to you, not fuck you up against the wall." He pinched the bridge of his nose again. Huffed and blew out another breath. "I want it to be special, the way it should have been the first time. Please believe me I want you."

"I know you want me. I can see it written all over you." I pointed to his pants and laughed.

"Yes, well. That would be one indication."

"There are others, your eyes for one. They were black mere minutes ago, but now they are back to being green. The way you hold me for another, you are more aggressive when you are in the mood. I have noticed this in your voice."

"Well, it would seem you have been studying me. I know your signs too." He smiled. "The way your breathe hitches, the way you sigh under your breath and don't know that I can hear it. The way you blush..." he said this while running his finger down the cleavage of my chest "…it goes almost all the way down your body. Your eyes turn into deep pools of chocolate."

"Edward."

"Yeah!"

"I think you should go now. Unless we are doing this tonight, I don't know how long I can stand here listening to you without jumping you at some point. We only have two weeks left of school. We are almost there," I stated.

"I know. I just couldn't help myself. Seeing you dance with other men tonight did something to me. I drove over here and waited for you to come home. I know it was a risk, but I had to see you tonight. I had to know that you're still mine."

"You have nothing to worry about. I am still yours and I will be waiting after graduation for you." I gave him a chaste kiss on the lips, trying to convey not to worry. He walked to the door and stopped.

"I have rented a room at the hotel in Seattle for graduation night. Carlisle and Esme know that we are together and don't have a problem being they know who you are. They are also aware that we meet before school came into play."

"We're they mad at me?" I didn't want them mad at me. They are wonderful people and I loved them dearly.

"No, they understood. They know we are going to a hotel. I just wanted you to know that we do not have to pretend in front of them or anyone anymore." I nodded. "I love you"

"I love you, Edward."

"Bye," he said as he walked out my door.

Graduation was finally here and I was ecstatic. Edward and I could finally be together, and tonight we would be staying at the Silver Cloud Hotel. Edward said he had rented the kings size suite with a whirlpool that was right in the room. I couldn't wait to be with him, I finally felt like my forever was happening. I was pulled from my mental drivel when I heard his name. The valedictorian Edward Cullen, I watched him get up from his chair and made his way to the podium for his speech. Edward's speech was better than mine was, when I graduated from high school or college. It was funny and thanked all of those involved with his education. Once the speech was over the students lined up to receive their diplomas, and the crowd went wild for different students including Edward.

I stood in the corner not wanting to bother anyone when Carlisle and Esme walked over to stand by me.

"How are you doing my dear? I haven't seen you in a while," Esme asked.

"I have been doing well. How are you doing?"

"I am great. He did a really good job with his speech." I nodded. "Honey?"

"Yeah!"

"I want you to know that I chose you for Edward before you guys met." My eyes grew huge wondering what she was about to say to me. "I knew that if he met you. That you would bring back my son, and get rid of the playboy he had become after that girl broke his spirit."

"She's right you know," Carlisle replied.

"We couldn't have asked for a better person for him," Carlisle stated while Esme was nodding her head in agreement.

"We tried to get him to meet you, but he always had something to do. I thought you guys would never meet." They both chuckled when Esme made the statement. "Alice was pretty sure that if he met you once it would be over. I guess she was right," Carlisle said.

"Where all of you in on me meeting him?" They nodded.

"Even Emmett, after the party at La Push, he knew that nothing would stop him from having you." I giggled. "Literally!" we all laughed.

"How much did he tell you guys?"

"Everything, the fight at first, he was so ungentlemanly. I raised him better than that," Esme said.

"We know about the club, and Aro. We are even aware of the arrangement that he had with you." I choked on my own saliva after that statement. I turned red from head to toe I believe. "Don't be alarmed dear. He tells us everything. We are not the judgmental types, and trust me we were young once too." Carlisle winked at me after he made that statement. Oh, my God. My boyfriend's parents know what we have been doing the last few months. Great! Edward walked over to us.

"What have you done to embarrass poor Isabella?" he knew what they just said. He could be such an ass sometimes.

"We were letting her know that everything is just fine with us," Esme said. "Where are you kids headed to?"

"Seattle," Edward answered with reservations, maybe he was not wanting to draw attention to us.

"Very well, darling. Are you guys coming to eat with the family?" I nodded.

The whole family made their way to the Lodge for dinner. Dinner was great and the conversation was interesting to say the least. Everyone carried on about Edward and I being an item; and how long we had to wait to be with one another. Carlisle congratulated Edward for being valedictorian and for having the fortitude to refrain from such a hot looking teacher. I almost fell out of my chair and the whole table cracked up. It would appear that Emmett got his attitude from Carlisle. Esme just giggled about the whole thing.

Once we parted from dinner, Edward drove us to the Silver Cloud Hotel in Seattle. We checked in and made our way to our room. When we got to the door, Edward opened it allowing me to walk in first. It was just as he said. The whirlpool was in the room, king size bed, and a view of the Seattle area. I made my way over to the edge of the bed. Edward was carrying our few bags. We were staying the weekend.

"Do you need to use the bathroom?" I shook my head no. "Do you want to get comfortable?" I shook my head no again. "Do you want me to come to you?" I nodded.

"I've waited ten months for you, I want you now," I said pulling him over to me. We started kissing and I ran my hand through his hair. He pulled back looking down at me, running his fingers down my cheek. I closed my eyes and leaned into his hand.

"You are so beautiful Bella." He kisses where his hand has just come from. He moved back to my mouth; his hands reached behind me and unzip the dress I was wearing. He spun me around standing behind me now; he pushed the dress off my shoulders, down my arms, and let it fall to the floor. I looked over my shoulder; he leaned down and kissed me as he wrapped his hands around my waist, spreading his fingers across my stomach.

I spun around in his arms, and started working on the buttons of his dress shirt, remove his tie, and pushed the shirt down his arms. I ran my hands all over his chest, noticing the fine hair that lay there. I kissed where my hands have been, then ran my hands down to his waist. I unhook the belt, and unfasten his pants; pushing them down to the floor. He pulled back and kicked off his shoes and socks. I slipped off my shoes, removed my bra and climbed onto the bed. I had on the same amount of clothes that he did now.

"God, you are gorgeous lying on that bed, too bad you didn't keep the shoes on." I laughed men and high heels. He crawled onto the bed with me. Positioning himself right between my legs, he rubbed up and down them; then pulled me closer to him. He reached up and played with my nipples causing them to harden just by his touch. He leaned down and captured my right breast in his mouth; while his hand worked with the left. He sucked, bites, swirled, and licked at the peaks making me moan. He knew how to make me want him, I felt his cock right where I wanted it. Rubbing me while he moved over my breasts; he switched sides and lavishes the same treatment to the left one, as had he done to the right. I bucked my hips against him making him groan. He pulled back from my breasts.

"Bella, I have to taste you. I, too have waited months for this and want it to be good. I want every inch of you tonight, and I will take it," he said. This while running his hand down to my underwear hooking his thumb into the waistband; he pulled his thumbs out and raises both my legs to where they were sticking straight up in front of his body. He reached for the waistband again, and raised them off my legs. He sniffed the garment before it to fell to the floor. He spread my legs while they were still in the air, looked down at me, he smiled. He hunched down closer to me, and wrapped my legs around his head. Lifting me to his hunched positions, and then buried his face in my pussy. I've had all the stimulation that I needed at that moment the looks, the way my body is positioned and the fact that he had his face buried between my legs was driving me crazy.

"Mmhmm, you smell so good," he mumbled around my pussy. He licked all the way up and down my slit, stopping at my clit to swirl his tongue around the swollen bud. He stuck his tongue inside my hole and pumped it in and out. Causing me to moan and buck against him, looking for friction. His hands were holding onto my hips trying to keep me as still as possible. The coil was tightening in my stomach, and I felt the pending orgasm coming on quickly. He pulled back for a minute and reached his hand between us, to use his fingers inside of me; he located something inside of me. "Don't stop, oh right there," I said to him. Whatever he was touching felt so good. He placed his mouth on my clit to swirl and nibble the bud; both sensations caused me to fall over the edge spent for the moment. He gently lowers my legs licking his lips and humming his approval. I sat up on my elbows watching him remove his boxer shorts.

"Do you want blow job?" I reached out my hand beckoning him to me. He shook his head.

"Not right now beautiful, maybe later. Right now I need to be inside you." He climbed between my legs again. He had shifted a little when taking off his boxers. He positions himself at my entrance. He looked at me for permission, and I granted him access. Gasping at the sensation of him entering me, it felt so full. It wasn't like the last time when it hurt. He paused for a minute, I guess getting himself together. I bucked my hips trying to urge him on. "Bella, hold on a minute," he breathed out. "Baby you are so tight, it's been too long, and without a rubber it will only make me cum faster. Hold on baby." He closed his eyes, took a few deep breaths, and positioned his hands beside my head. We had talked several times in the last few months about me being on the pill. He wanted to feel all of me without a condom and wanting to make this as pleasurable as possible. I had seen the doctor for my pills; we planned it so that my pills would be effective when the time came for us to be together.

"We have to go slowly baby it's almost too much for me," he stated. Therefore, he started a slow steady rhythm of pushing in and out of me. I couldn't take it and moved out to him, meeting every thrust in. After a few minutes of this, he picked up more speed chasing his own climax. He lifted up changing the position; he sat back on his hunches and pulled my body wrapping my legs around his waist. He looked down watching as he slid in and out of my body. Causing him to moan and close his eyes. Watching him looking at us was so erotic and sexy. I felt the coil tightening again. "Oh, God Edward," I moaned. He looked at me causing me to want more. "More!" He picked up speed. I screamed, "Please, More fuck me Edward, Please." This must have snapped something in him. He pushed off his hunches, grabbed my waist pushing me up the bed. He grabbed a hold of the headboard "Hang on," he said and then pushing into me roughly. Then the pace he set was relentless. Pounding into my body, he released one of his hands from the headboard and worked on circling my clit. Driving into me repeatedly "Oh Bella," he chanted "I'm not going to last," he moaned out. "Cum Bella." He cried out while cracking the headboard behind me. I cried out one last time in pleasure, I was done; I could feel Edward thrust one more time and spill his seed into me. He collapsed on me, spent, tired, and sweaty.

"Wow," I breathed trying to catch my breath.

"Wow, is right." He rolled off me to the side of the bed.

We laid there for a while just couldn't move from the intense pleasure of the situation. I think I found my forever.


	21. Amazed

_**Chapter 21 "Amazed" EPOV**_

I woke up this morning to the most beautiful site in the world. Bella, lying in my arms, we had fallen asleep last night after making love. It was the most wonderful experience of my life. I had never been with a girl like that before. I was wrapped around her with her back to my front. The sleep I got from her resting in my arms was outstanding. I had never slept so peacefully. I wanted to sleep with her every day of my life. But, there was something more pressing on my mind now, my morning wood was pressing into the crack of her very naked ass. I couldn't take it anymore. I started rubbing her arm, stomach, and across her chest without touching her breast. I wanted her to wake up.

It must have worked because she started to stir stretching and rubbing her glorious ass all along my hard cock, making me groan in response to her movements. She stilled for a moment, maybe not realizing where she was or whom she was with, she reached back with her hands. She rubbed my hard cock "mmm," she said. I groaned and she laughed.

"I was wondering if you were awake," she stated.

"Yeah, I have been up for a couple of minutes," I said and she laughed again.

"You feel like you have been up for longer than a few minutes with this thing poking me in the back." I chuckled at her, and she pushed her ass right into me.

"I wouldn't be this way if it wasn't for a beautiful, naked, sexy woman lying beside me. She was torturing me through the night, rubbing her ass all over me. She is such a tease with her actions." I chuckled and she pinched my thigh.

"Was she now, that is interesting? What did you do to her all night? I am sure she was tortured by your warm, naked, and masculine body in cased all around her all night long. Making her horny all night long, dreaming about doing ungodly things to you." She smiled. I rolled on my back folding my arms behind my head getting ready to bait her a little bit.

"What are the ungodly things you wanted to do with me?" I wanted a reaction out of her. I wanted her in every way, shape and form. She rolled over facing me and started tracing the muscles of my chest and stomach.

"Well, you see I have this problem. I have only had sex twice in the last twenty-four years. I don't know what else is out there to do. I wanted to try something, and thought being that I do have a little experience it wouldn't be so bad," she said shyly while still running her hands up and down my body. She rose off the bed, and straddled me. Shocking the shit out of me, I wasn't expecting that. I figured she might start with a blowjob, but maybe she was too worked up from her dream. She reached down with her hand, positioned my cock at her entrance, and slowly slid down my length. Causing both of us to moan in pleasure; once seated on my cock she ran her hands down my chest again, leaning down and sucking my nipples into her mouth. She bites one, rolling it, and she switched to the other side doing the same thing. She was driving me crazy I wanted to buck into her, but waited for her to set the rhythm of the ride.

She rises back to her seating position; slowly started sliding up and down. When she came back down she grinded her hips into me circling as she did. I buck up into her causing her breath to hitch. She pushed with her knees and slides almost completely off, then slides all the way back down repeating the grinding. She leaned forward getting close to my chest, rubbing her breast all over me. She used her knees to gently rock back and forth up and down my body.

My climax was building at a fevered pitch; each time she rocked, I got one-step closer. I bucked and move into her, causing mutual moans and groans. This coming together was relatively quiet, with the exception of grunts, groans, and moans. I could feel her body tightening around me, and I decided to reach down, circling her clit. A few more thrusts on both our parts and she was coming all over me.

She collapses on my chest, panting trying to catch her breath. I rub her back helping both of us to come down from the high. I slip from her warmth causing me to sigh with the lost connection to her. She drifts to sleep on my chest and I follow behind.

The weekend was going great; we barely made it out of the bed. You would almost think we were on our honeymoon, but we just needed the alone time. The first night we arrived, we made love and fell asleep side by side. The following morning we make made love again then took a nap, woke up, ordered room services and make made love again; before calling it a night. Today was our last day in our little bubble and things need to be worked out before we could leave.

"What are we going to do now?" she asked

"What do you want to do?" I asked wiggling my eyebrows.

"No, not that I need a break; you are insatiable." She giggled hopped off the bed still naked walking to the bathroom. I couldn't help, but watch her firm ass leave. She was back moments later dressed in my shirt. She looked sexy as hell in my clothes something else I wanted to see every day, along with sleep with her every night.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you." I state. "I want to marry you Bella."

"You don't know what you want. This is fun and I want forever, because I am ready to settle down. But please don't rush. You haven't experienced life like I have, and I don't want you to regret this." She frowned at the statement she had made.

"Where are you planning to go to school?" she asks, "I know you were accepted to Dartmouth, Yale, and Harvard; but where are you going?"

"I'm going to UDub, they have a good medical program and you are here so." I shrug my shoulders it's a no brainer to me.

"Is this a decision you want to make? Are you sure? Please don't stay here just for me. I would move if necessary. I would do something, but don't do this just because of me." She begs

"Bella, I made this decision before you even come came into my life. It just panned out what can I say to that, my parents have already paid my tuition for the first four years. I'm going whether your with me or not." I state in a moment of defense. I am going to UDub whether she likes it or not.

"Okay, were are you going to live?" she asked

"I want to move to Edmonds, Shoreline, Renton, Des Moines, Kent or Lynnwood. Any of those areas would be fine. This way I don't have to travel forever to classes in the morning." I pause for a minute. Seattle is a two-hour drive from Port Angeles. I couldn't ask her to commute that far every day. "We should live in Port Gamble or somewhere around there. That will give you an hour drive to work every day, and me an hour drive to school. I would have to cross the ferry everyday every day, which I wanted to avoid, but don't mind the sacrifices to put us half way there." She nods

"Are we going to live together? You just implied that, I want to make sure I wasn't hearing things?"

"Yeah, I have had the best sleep ever this weekend and do not feel like giving that up." I smile at her. "Plus, I want to make sure that we get to have sex relatively often, living with you will grant me that option." I snicked snickered and she punches my arm.

"Ow" I mock being hurt. She pulls out her black berry and types in the real-estate agents in the areas we are looking for and locate three different apartments.

"They have three different apartments available. We should look at them on the way home tomorrow." I nod

We make love again that night before we go to bed and our future has been pretty much settled for now. I plan to attend college, she will continue to teach at Port Angeles and we will be getting an apartment in between her work and my school. I feel good about the things we have accomplished in our time together.

_**Chapter 21 "The First, The Last, My Everything" EPOV**_

_Twenty Years Later_

I pull into the assigned parking space for Dr. Edward Cullen. I am a pediatrician here at Seattle Pediatric Associates. My wife and I still live here in the Seattle area; we both grew up in this area and cannot seem to leave. Our children have the benefit of having grandparents, uncles, and aunts at their disposal. Riley is the oldest she is ten, Anthony is eight, and the twins are six; Mattie and Masen.

We got married the year I graduated from college. I wanted to marry here the year I graduated from high school but she wouldn't let me. She had issues with marriage and I was okay with that. She had moved the Claddagh ring that year to her left hand pointed outward which said it all to me, but she wouldn't let me make it official. The only thing she allowed me to do that year after high school was move in with her at the apartment. We had our difficulties; there were times when I thought she was going to leave. There were probably times she thought I was going to leave, but it always boiled down to the same thing. We loved each other and couldn't live without one another. We argued over a variety of things, jealousy being the worst of them, and the simplest argument being over communication. We didn't argue over bills we both had enough money that we did well for ourselves. Carlisle and Esme paid for all of my college, I still had my trust money, and Bella still had a good amount left from dancing at the club all those years ago. James had settled out of court with Bella. He comes from money, which was how he afforded to live in a gated community. That's how he got out of the things he did to Bella and the rest of the girls that filed complains. She has that money drawing interest in an account at the bank; we don't know what to do with it yet.

We had Riley while I was still in medical school, completing my residency. She had the hardest time trying to deal with our daughter and me not being home for days at a time, but she didn't know she was my rock that held be grounded in those times of despair. If someone had given her a dollar every time I wanted to give up and do something else she would be rich. I soldiered through it and I am happy where I am now, working with kids. Riley looks a lot, like Bella, except she has my eyes. Anthony on the other hand looks more like me with Bella's brown eyes. He is two years younger than Riley, when he was born I was two months away from finishing my residency. Thank God at the time I was in the specialist aspect and didn't have to pull the God awful hours. None of our children were planned, but loved none the less. The twins were a complete surprise to both of us. When Bella was five month, we only thought we were having one, but it turns out the other one was hiding behind her twin. Neither of us was aware that twins run in our family. Turns out my father, Edward senior was a twin, and I didn't even know. Mattie looks like a cross between Bella and I, she has hazel eyes, brownish hair with copper highlights. Masen is our odd ball; he looks nothing like us. He looks more like Carlisle if you can believe the odds. He is blonde haired and blue eyed.

I meet my wife before she was my teacher at Port Angeles High School. She is currently teaching at the Elementary level. Bella went through a rough patch there for a while; someone had informed the school board about us living together, even though I was no longer in school. The school board called a meeting, before the meeting, Bella went to see Jason Jenks one of the best attorneys in Seattle. She told him about our relationship, and she told them about the school board meeting in which she was being called in question. Jenks marched into the meeting, demanded to know on what grounds this meeting was called. He stated that the relationship that Bella and I had was none of their business at this point. I was of legal age; no longer attending school there and nothing of a sexual nature happened on or off campus. She was mutual friends with my sister, and I had met her prior to her teaching position on several occasions. Jenks told them she would step down from high school, but she would be taking an elementary position that was available. She had not broken the rules in her contract as a teacher; therefore, the meeting was a witch-hunt on their behalf. They didn't admit he had them, but they asked her to step down from her position. I wonder what they would have done if they had found out she was a stripper at a gentleman's club for at least three months of her employment with them. Jenks knew, but he was paid well, and with client attorney, confidentiality couldn't bring this information to light. Aro also made sure to protect the girls that had plans for their futures by keeping them off the books.

Life was great. I had a beautiful wife, wonderful kids, and a great job what more can a man ask for? I never imaged I would find my forever at 18, but I did.

The End


	22. My First, My Last, My Everything

_**Chapter 21 "The First, The Last, My Everything" EPOV**_

_Twenty Years Later_

I pull into the assigned parking space for Dr. Edward Cullen. I am a pediatrician here at Seattle Pediatric Associates. My wife and I still live here in the Seattle area; we both grew up in this area and cannot seem to leave. Our children have the benefit of having grandparents, uncles, and aunts at their disposal. Riley is the oldest she is ten, Anthony is eight, and the twins are six; Mattie and Masen.

We got married the year I graduated from college. I wanted to marry here the year I graduated from high school but she wouldn't let me. She had issues with marriage and I was okay with that. She had moved the Claddagh ring that year to her left hand pointed outward which said it all to me, but she wouldn't let me make it official. The only thing she allowed me to do that year after high school was move in with her at the apartment. We had our difficulties; there were times when I thought she was going to leave. There were probably times she thought I was going to leave, but it always boiled down to the same thing. We loved each other and couldn't live without one another. We argued over a variety of things, jealousy being the worst of them, and the simplest argument being over communication. We didn't argue over bills we both had enough money that we did well for ourselves. Carlisle and Esme paid for all of my college, I still had my trust money, and Bella still had a good amount left from dancing at the club all those years ago. James had settled out of court with Bella. He comes from money, which was how he afforded to live in a gated community. That's how he got out of the things he did to Bella and the rest of the girls that filed complains. She has that money drawing interest in an account at the bank; we don't know what to do with it yet.

We had Riley while I was still in medical school, completing my residency. She had the hardest time trying to deal with our daughter and me not being home for days at a time, but she didn't know she was my rock that held be grounded in those times of despair. If someone had given her a dollar every time I wanted to give up and do something else she would be rich. I soldiered through it and I am happy where I am now, working with kids. Riley looks a lot, like Bella, except she has my eyes. Anthony on the other hand looks more like me with Bella's brown eyes. He is two years younger than Riley, when he was born I was two months away from finishing my residency. Thank God at the time I was in the specialist aspect and didn't have to pull the God awful hours. None of our children were planned, but loved none the less. The twins were a complete surprise to both of us. When Bella was five month, we only thought we were having one, but it turns out the other one was hiding behind her twin. Neither of us was aware that twins run in our family. Turns out my father, Edward senior was a twin, and I didn't even know. Mattie looks like a cross between Bella and I, she has hazel eyes, brownish hair with copper highlights. Masen is our odd ball; he looks nothing like us. He looks more like Carlisle if you can believe the odds. He is blonde haired and blue eyed.

I meet my wife before she was my teacher at Port Angeles High School. She is currently teaching at the Elementary level. Bella went through a rough patch there for a while; someone had informed the school board about us living together, even though I was no longer in school. The school board called a meeting, before the meeting, Bella went to see Jason Jenks one of the best attorneys in Seattle. She told him about our relationship, and she told them about the school board meeting in which she was being called in question. Jenks marched into the meeting, demanded to know on what grounds this meeting was called. He stated that the relationship that Bella and I had was none of their business at this point. I was of legal age; no longer attending school there and nothing of a sexual nature happened on or off campus. She was mutual friends with my sister, and I had met her prior to her teaching position on several occasions. Jenks told them she would step down from high school, but she would be taking an elementary position that was available. She had not broken the rules in her contract as a teacher; therefore, the meeting was a witch-hunt on their behalf. They didn't admit he had them, but they asked her to step down from her position. I wonder what they would have done if they had found out she was a stripper at a gentleman's club for at least three months of her employment with them. Jenks knew, but he was paid well, and with client attorney, confidentiality couldn't bring this information to light. Aro also made sure to protect the girls that had plans for their futures by keeping them off the books.

Life was great. I had a beautiful wife, wonderful kids, and a great job what more can a man ask for? I never imaged I would find my forever at 18, but I did.

The End


End file.
